


A Life Unexpected

by abrighteyedbandit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Long-Term Relationship(s), Majestic Conception, Minor Original Character(s), Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Spinoff, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, magic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrighteyedbandit/pseuds/abrighteyedbandit
Summary: Three months after the Mikaelson family is forced to separate, Freya still works hard to reunite them. But as fate lays a hand she is confronted with the possibility of starting her own.





	1. BEGINNINGS PART I

**Author's Note:**

> Fair notice: I have NOT seen The Originals in its entirety but I fell in love with the storyline between Freya and Keelin. For that reason and the fact that I want to explore the character of Keelin in ways that the show obviously won't, my work goes into spinoff territory. While writing I have read extensively about the characters involved and have seen bits of their storylines within the show. Characters from my own work and imagination are also included. The lack of Freelin centered fics is what prompted me to write and share this story. I hope you enjoy it!

Light streams in from the window causing an ethereal glow around the room. While it might be picturesque to most, it’s a huge pain to the werewolf currently wrapped in the white sheets of the bed.

Keelin raises an arm to shield her eyes from the intruding sunlight and turns over on her side to meet cold sheets. Of course, her girlfriend wouldn’t be there to wake up to. She can’t say that she’s surprised especially with how things have been the last few weeks.

But then she remembers.

Last night had been the first time in awhile that Keelin had truly felt seen. With Freya, it’s been all spells and danger with little room for how Keelin felt. She didn’t want to involve her in anything yet all that she was doing revolved around her. 

It was for her own protection she assured the werewolf. Only nothing really felt all that safe when she was constantly worrying about the witch.

She worried about all the nights she spent in the bell tower alone. She worried about how long she would go without sustenance because she was completely withdrawn into her craft. She worried a lot more when the blonde refused to talk to her about what was going on inside of her head.

Unfortunately, the times where she was the least worried were when they were arguing. And boy did they argue a lot these last couple of weeks.

For starters, she had the woman right in front of her where she wasn’t overworking herself to death over dire possibilities and fearful fates. It felt awful to know that the only time she really had her attention was when she was yelling into the space between them and she’d be lying if she said that it wasn’t too bad of a price to pay but still it was better than picturing the state of her girlfriend alone.

Secondly, she got more out of Freya by challenging her rather than treading lightly about their situation. The truth is that the witch seemed to think that she was doing what was for the best and that meant completely disregarding anything that Keelin had to offer.

Keelin didn’t know if it was because of all the life experience she had on her or the whole being the big sibling to wise broody original vampires thing but it frustrated her to no end.

She’s an adult that is more than capable of making her own decisions and protecting herself yet the woman she loved couldn’t seem to accept that at all.  
So, imagine the conflicting feelings she has now while lying in their bed after their tumultuous night together.

What began as a fight blew up into an impending breakup and slipped into a night of them making love. Her head still felt dizzy from the whiplash that has become their life. They didn’t even talk about the state of their relationship after and honestly, she wasn’t ready for it to come up.

Last night was the only time that she had the full courage to do so and that only came forward after Freya pushed her hard enough.

She doesn’t know what to do to fix their issues but she knows that they must talk to pick up the pieces at the very least. 

Although she isn’t sure about what will come of their relationship, one thing she knows for sure is that in her heart she isn’t ready to let her lover go. Would she ever be? They spent the night exploring each other in ways that they haven’t since well ever really.

Their first time together was new and exciting amplified by their strong feelings for each other but they hadn’t had all the little moments then that they’ve had now. They hadn’t had their movie nights, dinner dates, walks where they laugh for hours at nothing, and the times where they’re too lazy to join the rest of the world so they stay in bed enjoying each other’s company.

Through these moments Keelin got to see another side of her girlfriend and truly learn about Freya Mikaelson the person instead of Freya Mikaelson the 1,000-year-old witch.

And she loved both because she loved all of Freya.  
So, she showed her that without words in the solace of their bed over and over. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one trying because the blonde was sickeningly gentle and loving. It felt so familiar yet brand new but she couldn’t put her finger on how or why. 

It was comforting yet strange how those lips tingled on her skin and still felt fresh long after they’d left the surface. Or how those hands gripped her so tightly she felt anchored yet as light as a feather. For some odd reason, she felt everything with a heightened sense that would give her wolf part a run for its money. It was all so much but she doesn’t want to overthink it.

Still there’s a moment that her mind keeps racing back to. On the surface, it’s a moment that only brings about a blush or an invigorated grin but Keelin sees past that.

**_FLASHBACK._**

**_The first time she came undone the previous night she was underneath Freya’s piercing gaze. It was hypnotic really. She felt like she was under her spell literally as it intensified. Usually when she looked into her eyes they’d become darkened with lust but this time they were almost glowing. They reminded her of her own wolf eyes, full of power and a wild nature._ **

**_It was a strange hallucination that was quite frankly turning her on but what happened next was overwhelming. Before her she saw setting suns and twisting trees. Except the suns were actually rising and the trees were retreating into the earth to give way to bright green fields of floating sunflowers. The plants hovered not quite over the blades of grass but also not quite below the sky._**

**_In an instant day shifted to night giving rise to a massive full moon and thousands of fireflies. A single sunflower was floating there once again and Keelin felt herself reaching for it. A rush of whispers infiltrated her ears as she moved closer to the levitating plant. Upon reaching it after what seemed like years her fingers gripped one of its petals._ **

**_In a blink of an eye she felt herself melting in her girlfriend’s embrace. Freya was looking down at her with those green eyes but they were no longer glowing. A smirk played across her lover’s lips and she realized that her own mouth was agape._ **

**_“I take it you really enjoyed that,” the blonde had teased her affectionately._ **

**_There were way too many emotions to even begin to decipher about how she felt. The whole experience was thoroughly metaphysical and she was at a loss for what it meant._ **

**_But it felt good, right. It was strange but somewhat welcoming._ **

**_So, she let her lips curve into a smirk of her own before kissing the witch senselessly. Within a few seconds she swiftly took dominance and straddled her girlfriend. Freya looked up at her lovingly causing a genuine trademark Keelin smile to escape._ **

**_Keelin leans down to kiss her and starts making a path down her body with wet kisses wishing to recreate that magical venture._ **

PRESENT TIME.  
Keelin tucks the memory into the back of her mind with a sigh.

Retrieving her phone from underneath her pillow she checks her messages as she lays back against it. She reads a text from Freya detailing on how she’s working on a breakthrough for one of her spells back at the bell tower.

“Of course, I have to go save her from working herself into a coma,” she huffs to herself.

Quickly she sits up with the sheets still wrapped around her body and types out a reply about how she’ll kill the witch herself if she finds out that she hasn’t at least had breakfast before doing spells. Then she’s off to start up the shower and pick out clothes for the day. It was going to be a long one.


	2. BEGINNINGS PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reflecting on her emotional night with Freya, Keelin decides to talk to her about the state of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion: This chapter takes place on the same day as the first. At the time I wasn't feeling confident in writing so the situation was split up into two parts.

Keelin saunters into the dimly lit room as her girlfriend is occupied with her work at the table. She shakes her head at the utter predictability of the witch before alerting the woman of her presence. “I come bearing gifts.” Freya peers up at her for a moment with a small smile. “I just want to get a few things done and then I’m all yours.”

Obviously dissatisfied with the response Keelin puts the bags of food down on the bed and makes her way over to the blonde. Freya feels the heat of Keelin’s body moving behind her and is soon pulled into strong arms. “Or you can take a well-deserved break and have brunch with your girlfriend.” Her breath sends a chill up her neck and she turns around in the smaller woman’s embrace.

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Freya agrees with a grin.

She grabs Keelin’s chin and places a soft kiss upon her lips. When she pulls back she notices that she’s giving her those eyes of anticipation. It stirs something within her.

“We should talk,” Keelin cautiously states. The fall of the witch’s face is a signal for Keelin to expect the worst so she relinquishes her girlfriend and allows her some space. “And now that actually sounds like a not so good idea,” the blonde breathes out. She moves around the table and goes to sit down on the bed next to the bags. Keelin sighs lightly and follows suit easing herself down right next to the other woman. Her hand instinctively goes to rest on top of Freya’s knee before she speaks.

“So…last night was great but it left me more confused about what we’re doing.”

Keelin watches as the witch lowers her head toward the ground silently. “These past few weeks have been difficult. I know that your mind has been on so many different things, namely the state of your family and my safety…but things between us have honestly felt like a rollercoaster.”

The lack of input from Freya is making her feel a little uneasy. She bites her lip before continuing on.

“It’s just that I never know when we’re okay. I don’t know if you’re okay because you never want to talk to me and when you get so deep in your thoughts it’s like I can’t reach you,” she expresses in pure honesty. “I’ve tried every way to reach you but I’m not sure if it’s possible anymore.” Freya looks up at her then and Keelin tilts her head to gain some clarity. Everything felt so messy and strange between them. One minute they were Freya and Keelin in love then the next minute they were like strangers. Or worse, enemies on opposite ends.

**_FLASHBACK._ **

**_Things were good. Until they were bad that is. Freya was so worked up by the pressure of the odds stacking up against them. She needed to fix her family. She needed to protect them. She needed to protect Keelin but sometimes that felt like the hardest task. Keelin’s need was to not be the damsel in distress that Freya thought of her as and obviously that didn’t go over well with the witch who was always on edge. The prospect of losing Keelin was always the touchy subject of the day and it only caused more tension that led to frequent fights._ **

**_The last few weeks were taking a toll on the lovers but tonight there had been an unspoken understanding between them._ **

**_It was the mutual understanding that all they so desperately wanted was to make amends and just be together. So, they dined in with takeout and watched a funny movie while cuddling on the couch. It felt like home until certain topics came up and before they knew it they were here._ **

**_Freya found herself pulling away while Keelin was tugging eventually ripping the fabric of the thin veil over the fear within their relationship. Before she could stop herself, the statement slipped from her mental hiding place and into the air between them._ **

**_“Maybe we should just end this now and you go back to your normal life,” Freya throws to the wind._ **

**_When she lifts her eyelids, she is met with the shocked face of her girlfriend. Her mouth is slightly agape but then she slowly slips into the same tiredness that was plastered all over her face during their argument days prior. It was the same tiredness that screamed defeat. It scared her now. Slight panic seeps into her body as she feels the distance between them expanding._ **

**_“Keelin,” she breathes while taking a step forward but she is stopped by a raised hand._ **

**_“I told you not to say something you’d regret. You can only push for so long Freya.”_ **

**_With that she makes a swift move for the exit because suddenly the room was draining itself of oxygen making it difficult to breathe. If she stayed any longer the air would be sucked straight from her lungs. Her bag and keys become distant memories as she goes. Freya makes a quick move to block the door as her reflexes play catch up._ **

**_“Keelin,” she tries again with caution. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. You know that.”_ **

**_It’s all happening so fast and it feels somewhat final. She’s utterly terrified._ **

**_“Move Freya,” the werewolf orders in an even tone. “No! I won’t just let you go!” She’s frantically clawing at the seemingly last thread of their relationship. This can’t just be over like this. “Freya! Move!” The blonde is a little taken aback by the fire in her words but shakes her head anyway. The tears are already building up within her eyes. The woman in front of her, the sweet woman she has known her to be since they first met was now seething with something that any stranger would identify as hate._ **

**_But Freya really knows her. She knows that Keelin could never hate her. In fact, she knows that the passion of her love is what’s currently keeping her from just ripping her away from the exit like she’s nothing. She just hates this mountain between them._ **

**_Keelin wants to fight for her, for this but she’s worn down. What if Freya will never fully accept the love she has for her? What if she never quits wrestling with the fact that Keelin can’t be kept away. She couldn’t just keep getting pushed out. It was far too painful especially now so she takes in a sharp breath and releases some frustration in the form of Freya’s name._ **

**_“Keelin please.” The newly fallen tears are streaking her face causing the werewolf to bring herself down and get as close to calm as possible. She shakes her head solemnly._ **

**_“Freya. I love you so much but it’s getting so damn hard to deal with this. I know you need to protect me. I accept who you are but sometimes I don’t feel like you fully accept who I am. I’m not some porcelain doll that you need to keep safely tucked away. I’m a werewolf. I have strength and I can protect myself if need be. I can also protect you. I’m not completely useless. I forgave you for cursing me to sleep before because I understood and I thought that we could work to get your issues sorted together. But now I’m not so sure. I can’t keep letting you go against what I want because of your issues.”_ **

**_Freya is standing there helplessly looking at her but lowers her head during the brief pause._ **

**_“I control my life. I fight when I want to fight. You can’t stop me. We’re in this thing together. Or at least I thought so. Julie and Juliet remember?_ **

**_Keelin lowers her head to meet Freya’s eyes but the taller woman continues to cast her vision to the floor. “Freya,” she tries firmly. The blonde looks up at her then allowing a full display of the various emotions swimming within those green eyes._ **

**_Fear, despair, regret, heartbreak, and love are all struggling against each other._ **

**_It hurt her to see the woman like this even though these things needed to be said. She just wanted for them to work. Hell, needed them to. It wasn’t her intention to poke at the turmoil inside of her girlfriend. She just wanted to ease it but didn’t know how._ **

**_They stand there just staring at each other intensely, neither of them knowing where the other stands. The space between them feels so heavy. After several moments Keelin gets the message that Freya isn’t going to speak so she moves to go around her. Freya moves just in time to trap herself between the front door and Keelin._ **

**_“Freya…”_ **

**_She is cut off with a deep kiss and Freya’s hands cradling her face. Internally her mind is occupied by an exasperated “dammit” but physically her body can’t help but to sink into the blonde’s. She was foolish not to have readied her defenses for the hurricane that is the witch but her emotions had gotten the best of her. There was no control for what her girlfriend could do to her. One kiss from her could make everything else fade into the background but that was just it. Their problems couldn’t just fade away. They couldn’t run from everything. The trouble would still be there tomorrow no matter how much it was buried in feverish kisses and electric touches._ **

**_That’s just the world that they live in._ **

**_Fortunately for Freya, her girlfriend wasn’t ready to say goodbye just yet or ever if they were being completely honest. She can feel those strong arms wrap around her torso ever so delicately. Her movements are almost hesitant._ **

**_Their kisses become more passionate and the taller woman takes the chance to move her girlfriend back towards the couch. When the back of Keelin’s legs hit the front of the couch she momentarily snaps out of the trance she was in._ **

**_“Very subtle. Kissing me away from the door?”_ **

**_Slightly smirking, Freya opts to play on her charm. “It worked, didn’t it?”_ **

**_They both smile genuinely at each other for what seems like the first time in ages, letting the familiarity wash over them. The moment passes and they instinctively ease back into each other like magnets. The passion grows like a wild plant and soon they’re stripping each other of their clothes._ **

**_The loving kisses leave them weightless and crashing down onto the couch when Keelin suddenly puts the brakes on again. “Keelin? Are you okay,” Freya asks with concern in her eyes. Keelin nods her head before looking down. The blonde is chewing on her bottom lip nervously. What if Keelin was deciding to leave for real this time and there was nothing left to do? A warm voice interrupts her intrusive thoughts._ **

**_“Can we go to the bed,” Keelin suddenly asks as if the question is more so for herself._ **

**_Looking into her eyes, Freya nods regardless causing Keelin to lick her lips in slight uncertainty._ **

**_The blonde stands up and extends a hand down to her and without taking her eyes off of the woman above her she accepts the offer to be pulled up from the couch. Carefully Freya leads her half naked girlfriend to their bedroom silently hoping that on the other side there was refuge and they would come out stronger together._ **

PRESENT TIME.

Freya takes Keelin’s hands into her own. “You’re right. I’ve been working nonstop to fix everything because I need for my family to be together. It’s not an excuse for being so distant because I’m sorry about not being there Keelin. But you’ve always known that this is what I have to do when it comes down to it. You being here means the world to me and I honestly couldn’t do this without you.” In a tender move she lifts one of Keelin’s hands to her lips, kissing it before allowing her face to be cradled by it.

“Then _let_ me help you Freya. For real. And I don’t want to hear that crap about me helping you by just being here safe. You can’t carry this weight on your own. I’m here to share the load. So, _let_ me,” Keelin concludes.

There’s an extended moment of silence as green and brown bore into each other seemingly standing their ground. It’s like a game of who will give in first only it’s far from a game in reality.

“Okay.”

The werewolf perks up at the single word.

“I will work on respecting who you are like you have with me. And I will be less quick to make decisions for you but I can’t promise that I won’t do whatever I can in my power to protect you.”

Brown eyes light up with hope and love. Not all was lost between them. The blonde gives in to the temptation of embracing her girlfriend and kisses the side of her head. Keelin grips her torso tightly.

“Okay,” she finally responds.

She couldn’t help but look delighted and pleased with the outcome of a once tumultuous situation. For a second she was starting to think that it could potentially destroy what they had. But Freya had seemed to finally consider her feelings and accept what she wanted even if it went against her own desires. It was a huge step for her. They were maturing together. 

“I love you so much Keelin.”

“I love you more.”


	3. GROWING PAINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya involves Keelin in her dangerous endeavors but soon begins to rethink the decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Buffy at the time so sue me for wanting to see Freya magically stake trash vamps left and right. And honestly season two Freya still has me shook so I'm ignoring the huge downplay of her power thereafter lol. Next chapter shall be up later...maybe...
> 
> Also if anybody wants to talk or ask me anything here's my tumblr:  
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

It has been nearly a week since their “ _almost_ ” break up.

Keelin still remembers the emotions tumbling around within her like it was just yesterday. The whole situation had left remnants of fear and anxiety that are just now starting to subside. It wasn’t blatantly obvious but there were still traces of it evident in the way that they’d tread lightly around certain things.

It was in the way that Freya would talk about her family but skim around the details of what needed to be done to reunite them. It was in the way that Keelin hesitated to suggest quality time too often because she didn’t want to push her girlfriend too hard.

Neither of them wanted to upset the other and make them feel inadequate in some way. So, they were awkwardly considerate of each other’s feelings in the first couple of days after their talk.

That started to shift when Freya made her extracurricular activities inclusive to Keelin.

She filled her in on what she was working on, other ideas, other plans. It made her happy that the witch was letting go of the reins a little bit and allowing her to really be a part of her world. The werewolf felt trusted and appreciated. The blonde wasn’t putting up a fight. Things were looking up.

Currently, they were looking for a vampire that seemed to have it out for the Mikaelsons. Of course, Keelin was less than surprised when Freya had told her about it earlier at the bell tower but she gave her full attention nonetheless.

Since the witch was the sole family member in town she took it upon herself to strip the target off her back. Mostly she just wanted to avoid Keelin being used as leverage in the playground games within their supernatural community. With her girlfriend being the last of her pack it truly was open season and the witch would burn the city down to ashes before she’d let one hair on Keelin’s head be touched. These are the things she had so passionately spoke about while doing a locator spell over her table.

So, here they were walking down some dingy alleyway stalking their prey.

Freya is moving ahead as Keelin shoves her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

“I could think of better ways to be spending a Saturday night you know.”

“Not now Keelin. I know that he’s close. I’ll stake him and then we can finally be finished. Or maybe I should prolong his death for making me scour the city just to take out the trash.”

The witch is looking around in strict focus as she absentmindedly throws out the idea.

“Okay okay. But we’re definitely getting drinks after because it has been a long day,” she says in exasperation.

Suddenly Freya stops and turns around to face Keelin while twisting the spelled stake in her hand.

“You didn’t have to come with me. Honestly I’d feel more at ease if…”

“If I was at home safe. Yeah, I’m aware. Seriously you’re starting to sound like a broken record. I think you’re really in love with me,” Keelin interrupts with a playful smirk.

A smile slowly swipes its way across the witch’s face as she steps over into her girlfriend’s space. 

“Hm so you think,” she replies while looking at her in amusement. 

They’re just about to share a kiss when a presence alerts them.

“I heard you’ve been looking for me,” announces a sinister voice. The couple separate as Freya turns to face the creature.

“From whom? I think I’ve been pretty modest about it.”

“Oh, just some little birds I suppose,” he provides nonchalantly.

“And what exactly did they tell you,” the witch inquires.

“Just that a little Mikaelson witch was ready to die along with her disgusting wolf,” he spits out.

Freya aggressively tries to move forward but is stopped by a hand firmly gripping her shoulder.

“Freya,” Keelin warns just as a group of vampires come out of the shadows from behind the man.

The leader grins devilishly as Freya fumes and lets his linked hands fall in front of him.

“So, is it true witch? Do you really want to die today?

Freya breaks free from Keelin and uses her magic to blast the vampire back several feet. The other vampires move toward them as their leader and the other two that flew back along with him race to their feet from the ground. The leader dusts off his suit jacket and spectates the scene. One of the cronies tries to grab Freya but she sends him flying into a protruding pole, instantly impaled. Keelin rushes forward and snaps the necks of two vampires while making her way to the suited man.

The witch telekinetically sends her stake through the hearts of two more assailants and sends sharp objects flying at a few more. When she has a clear path, she turns to see the werewolf making her way toward her target. Keelin snaps another limb before biting into another henchman, fatally poisoning him. She keeps running until a sharp pain shoots through her head. Falling to her knees, she slides across the wet concrete due to the force of her speed.

Meanwhile, Freya sends a long sharp pole through the back of a vampire and it shoots out into the other enemy in front of him. Her line of vision follows a couple of them scrambling and that’s when she notices Keelin on the ground cradling her head. An inferno suddenly rips through her body as she goes on autopilot, running full speed through puddles to reach her girlfriend.

“Keelin!” The scream claws its way out of her like a dying beast. Her darkest fear was playing out right in front of her. Suddenly a crony grabs the witch’s neck and pushes her back against the wall in one swift movement as another one approaches.

The scattered emotions infiltrate her magic causing her enemies in front of her to be blown away. The last two who had grabbed the werewolf were suddenly blurs speeding away from the scene as Freya’s original target grabs Keelin’s chin bringing her face up to look at him. She’s on her knees sitting in a puddle while the monster gives her a once-over, sick satisfaction marking his features. His hand moves to her neck and squeezes hard while the other raises toward her chest.

“No!”

Freya unleashes a hurricane of magic ripping through all his vital organs and causing him to stumble back in shock. His eyes go wide as the internal destruction bursts through his torso and he collapses limp on the concrete in a puddle of dark liquid before his body decays.

Keelin falls to her side just as Freya drops down to cradle her.

“Keelin! Please be okay. You’re okay. Come on!”

She turns the werewolf over so that she can examine her. The dazed and confused look in her eyes sends Freya over the edge. “Keelin. Can you hear me? What did he do to you?!” Keelin looks up at her wearily just before another strong wave of pain impales her head, sending shockwaves through the rest of her body. Her face contorts and she coughs before mustering a single sentence. 

“I-I feel dizzy.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Two hours.

Freya had been keeping her there for two hours essentially against her own will.

The werewolf sits on the bed as Freya hovers over her like a madwoman.

“Freya. I told you I’m okay. It was only a migraine and I don’t need magic to cure that so why are we still here?”

“You were almost _killed_. Had I been a moment late…” The rest of the statement is left to the air.

“But you weren’t. I’m sorry I scared you but I’m fine now. Really.” She sighs as her girlfriend starts pacing in front of her. “Freya.” The witch finally comes to a halt and drops down slightly below Keelin’s eye level. She’s looking her square in the face and she already knows what’s in store for her. “If you think this is about me being scared then you’re wrong. I’m angry. I’m angry that I could’ve lost you tonight. I’m angry that you were slipping away right in front of me. I’m angry that you choose to put yourself in danger instead of just letting me keep you far away from it.”

“And just like that we’re right back here again,” the wolf mutters in disappointment.

“Yeah. I guess we are,” she retorts with a nod. “We’ll always be here as long as you fight me on this Keelin. You know sometimes I feel like it will never end until I send every bastard with some qualm against my family to hell.”

“Well you’re going to be working on that for a very long time.” Freya looks away in frustration but keeps herself positioned in front of her girlfriend. 

“And I don’t have that time to be sidelined while you’re fighting every battle. Can we not do this right now?” Her head rolls into her hands as she inhales sharply before releasing a heavy breath. Freya waits for a moment and just watches the woman in front of her.

“You know that you’re my weakness. I can’t afford any blind spots. Not now, not _ever_.” The sitting woman raises her head to look at the blonde. “I shouldn’t _have_ to be your weakness. Freya, I want to be your strength,” Keelin admits. The witch stares at her for several moments before pushing the admission away from the conversation. The werewolf buries her head again in protest.

“You knew what you were getting into from the beginning. You can’t just expect me to be okay with this.” Keelin releases another exasperated sigh and lifts her head up to look Freya in the eyes again.

“Yes, I knew. I told you that I knew that and I accepted it. The problem is you don’t seem to want to accept that there’s no other option but for me to be a part of this. No, I can’t expect you to be okay with it but that is the reality of the situation Freya. End of discussion.”

Freya goes eerily quiet which is the hardest type of Freya to get through to if Keelin had a say in it. She quietly stands up, towering over the smaller woman for a few moments.

“I have some things I need to prepare. I’ll see you after.”

First, she becomes quiet, then she retreats into her work. This is the Freya that she had come to know not too long after the forced dissolution of the Mikaelson family. So, she stands up and meets the woman’s eyes hoping to silently change her mind but knowing that she wouldn’t.

“Okay.” 

Keelin embraces the woman who reciprocates with an intake of breath. However, it wasn’t hard to tell that her mind was already in a distant place. “Just come home please. Don’t stay here all night.”

“Okay.”

She pulls back and walks past her girlfriend to reach her work table. The other woman gazes at her once more before leaving her in the calm of the bell tower.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Keelin lies in bed unable to sleep with all the thoughts racing through her mind at record speed.

She turns over to peer at the unoccupied space right next to her. It left her feeling cold and isolated from everything. Maybe because the Viking witch had become _her everything_. And any time she was away from her like this she felt like she had nothing.

Her logical thoughts tell her to stop torturing herself about it so she does just that.

Turning back over on her side she closes her eyes tightly to try and will herself to sleep. After all she did have her doubles to work tomorrow and then the day after. She needed all the rest that she could get.

Falling asleep was so much easier said than done. Her thoughts drifted to the pain she had experienced mere hours ago. Headaches were not really something that plagued her let alone migraines. And even more so she had never experienced one as intense as the one she encountered today. It almost felt like her body was draining itself of energy. That was already enough before the sharp pains began to shoot through the rest of her. The doctor part of her was of course curious.

She was a huge supporter of people taking care of themselves but lately she was becoming less inclined to take her own advice.

Lately she had been too preoccupied with ensuring that Freya wasn’t neglecting her own health. Mind, body, and soul. All of that. 

As if the person on her mind had been spying on her thoughts, she turns the key and pushes open their front door. It’s not like Keelin was listening intently for a sign of life but her super hearing picked up on the late-night entrance anyway. She hears Freya move through the front room and enter their bedroom. It’s quiet save for the sounds of the woman rummaging through clothes. Obviously, she was trying not to disturb Keelin so that there would be no awkward situation to fall into.

After changing she climbs into bed settling beside the werewolf. The sheets rustle underneath her body as she tries to get comfortable and then the quiet settles in for several moments.

“Keelin,” she questions softly.

For a few moments, there is no answer and the silence is so deafening she begins to think that the woman beside her is practically nonexistent.

“Yeah?”

Freya swallows the lump in her throat. “I’m sorry.” The two words are simple enough and straightforward but Keelin knows that the witch is beating herself up about she how she handled the situation. She had agreed to working on her need to control certain aspects of their relationship just barely a week ago and already she was messing up. It really did eat at her deep down. She didn’t mean to go overboard at times but it was just in her nature to do what she thought was right to protect the people that she loved. Keelin knew that. That was the very reason she got up and kept supporting her girlfriend every day.

“Come here and just hold me.”

Freya wasted no time to do as she was told and they spent the night completely wrapped in each other. It was their safe place.


	4. HOMESICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelin gets sick over the course of a few days and Freya is the awesome loving girlfriend that she knows her to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was based on some of my own experiences with friends and an ex. I thought that some good old fluff would be nice as we move into angst city for the next few chapters. Food trauma is real you guys, I speak from experience. Look it up lol.

The morning light casts a shimmering haze upon the tangled limbs occupying the bed.

Freya’s face is settled inches away from Keelin’s neck and her forearm is wrapped protectively around her midsection. Keelin is stirring with a frown and before she knows it she flings up in bed incredibly nauseous. Next to her, the blonde awakes from her semi-light slumber due to Keelin snatching herself away so abruptly. Sitting up quickly, she catches a glimpse of the wolf running straight for their bathroom in record time.

“Keelin?!”

Her call full of concern is instantly met with the disturbing sounds of her girlfriend’s retching. Immediately she climbs out of bed and takes the short trip to the room, crossing the threshold to find the younger woman hunched over the toilet spewing her insides. The sounds that escaped her were so guttural and violent, Freya was wide eyed. Shaking her thoughts away, she saddles up to the woman’s side and bends over to pull her thick curls back.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

The blonde rubs soothing circles on her back and allows her to empty nearly all the contents of her poor stomach. When the gagging starts to slow and the dry heaving takes over, Freya races to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Upon returning she sees Keelin positioned with her back against the toilet and a look of relief. She sets the glass down on the sink counter and crouches down to examine the smaller woman.

Her slender hand smooths back the strands making up Keelin’s hairline and feels the temperature of her forehead.

“You don’t seem to have a fever.”

Keelin grabs the taller woman’s forearm to pull her down to a sitting position. She looks at her while catching her breath.

“Other than the guts I’ve just puked out it’s safe to say I’ll live.” She gives the blonde a small smile. Freya bites her bottom lip before replying. She grabs the glass from behind them and offers it to the werewolf who accepts it graciously by taking a long swig of the liquid.

“Maybe I should go get you something to help.”

Keelin finishes her drink before turning to the witch.

“Freya. I’m okay. Really. I mean I practically did it to myself.”

The other woman raises an eyebrow in question which causes her to sigh.

“I might have resorted to eating those ‘fridge’ fries and some pizza,” she reveals with a look of shame.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t sure if you’d come home last night and I didn’t want to go out for some food cause then I’d be fighting the urge to go check in at the tower. I wanted to give you your space.”

Freya’s face softens then before taking Keelin’s hands into her own, letting them rest in her lap. “You know you could’ve seen me if you wanted to.” “Do I?” She sighs. “I was being difficult but I wouldn’t have turned you away. I meant what I said about working on things. And anyway, I feel like it’s my fault you’re sick now.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. We both were being idiots and quite frankly I’ve learned my lesson.” The joke elicits a small smile from the witch. “And you came home. That’s all I wanted.”

Within seconds the wolf feels the soft touch of her girlfriend’s lips on her neck. The taller woman stands up and pulls her along with her, hands gripping her waist to hold her steady.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. And after we shall destroy the last of the fridge food to prevent future casualties.” A feigned gasp.

“Freya, my Viking savior,” she retorts with laugh. Freya smiles that smile that only Keelin can bring out of her.  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Keelin was finally exiting the entrance doors of the clinic, fresh from her work shift when she spots none other than the lone Mikaelson waiting for her by the bench.

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. During the first month of being without her family, Freya would often greet Keelin with coffee whenever she worked well into the morning. However, by the following month things had changed when the witch had grown impatient with her lack of progress in reuniting the clan. It was then that she became distant and uncompromising toward her. The beautiful glimpse of the witch finally allowing herself some peace and happiness had shattered.

But here she was before her in the flesh and she was certainly curious as to where this was going.

She strides over to her with her work bag hanging from her shoulder and a hopeful grin. When she’s close enough the taller woman offers her the coffee cup with a smile of her own.

“Thanks. And to what do I owe the pleasure of this miracle? Everything alright?” The blonde nods her head in assurance.

“Um yeah of course. I…just wanted to personally walk you home this morning.”

The doctor quirks an eyebrow at the woman before her. Freya finally gives in with a small grin.

“I might have a bit of a surprise waiting at home for you.”

“Hmm…now this I’m thoroughly interested in.”

The walk to their apartment was fairly short but nice. They had luckily found a place that was close to the clinic but also not too far from the compound so it all worked out. Freya leads the way and unlocks the door, allowing Keelin in first before entering. As she locks the door back the other woman takes in the sweet smell of their home. As much as she enjoyed being at her job she always reveled in the warm feeling of coming home, especially when it was her coming home to the woman she loved.

She makes her way over to the small table completely decked out with an old-fashioned flair and an array of foods. Her eyes widen and sparkle at the gesture. It reminded her of Freya’s first and only attempt at creating a romantic meal for them, only more extravagant with no sign of an interruption. At least not for now. 

“I picked up some things to make for breakfast. You deserve to be treated and that’s what I’m here for,” she explains, coming up from behind her.

Keelin turns around to reward the taller woman with a kiss. The butterflies were dancing around deep within her belly. It’s like she’s always falling a little more in love with her. Once she thinks that she has her all figured out she’s confronted with another detail. The witch was full of surprises and little details that most people wouldn’t notice on first glance. 

Freya smiles lovingly at her causing the butterflies to erupt into what was now starting to feel like full on rock concert headbanging. This wasn’t the butterflies anymore. Her face twists into uneasiness. She sees the moment where her girlfriend suddenly gauges that something is wrong because her own features appear vexed. Keelin makes a break for the bathroom and empties what feels like her insides into the toilet bowl. Without missing a beat, the blonde is right by her side stroking her back with ample care. Fortunately, her hair is stilled tied back from when she was working and she prays to the high heavens that none of the bile assaults her nose.

If her girlfriend was alarmed she was playing good at masking it. She just continues to console her while whispering calming words. For some strange reason, it was settling her body and eventually she stops vomiting altogether.

Keelin wipes her mouth off and uses the sink to rinse away the residue on her tongue. When she’s done Freya brings her to their bed and makes her sit down. 

“I’m so sorry I’ve already ruined breakfast Freya.” The blonde shushes her and goes to exit the room.

“I’ll be right back.”

After a minute or two she reenters the threshold with a dark mug, handing it over to the werewolf.

“Here drink this. It’s ginger root with a secret ingredient. It’ll help settle your stomach.” Keelin can’t help but to roll her eyes at the secret ingredient part but accepts any magical cure that her girlfriend could give her right now. She takes a few sips, licking her lips before remarking.

“Oh, I can guess what the secret is.”

“Not every magical cure is magical. This just so happens to be an old one.” The wolf grins into the cup as she takes a few more sips of the tea. “I suppose that next time I should forget about the eggs,” she teases lightly. Keelin finishes off the drink allowing her girlfriend to take it.

“Freya,” she sighs. “The breakfast you made is so perfect. I really don’t want to ruin it. It looks like you spent all morning on it.”

The witch moves closer to her and bends down to her eye level.

“Your wellbeing is my priority. It’s okay. Just allow me to take care of you,” she whispers in conviction. Keelin tilts her head.

“Well it’s my priority to spend quality time with you.” Freya grins at her.

“And you will have that but for now you’ll rest. That’s not negotiable.”

She softly kisses her cheek before standing up to leave the room. Just before crossing the threshold she turns to meet Keelin’s eyes.

“I’m going to go clear the table and when I come back…you should be tucked in bed, ready for a massage to die for.” Her statement is met with an amused quirk of an eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m the resident doctor here.”

“Well look who’s not willing to give up control now.”

They exchange pleased looks and Keelin chuckles.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

For the last couple of days Keelin had continued to get bouts of stomach churning sickness.

She chalked it down to food not agreeing with her ever since those cursed ‘french’ fries. In fact, food was just so unappealing now. Even the fancy well put together entrees Freya had convinced her to try just made her turn up her nose whenever she got too close. It had to be a mental thing. It’s not like she was feeling like crap or like she was on the verge of death. She just barfed at certain times during the day and food just always happened to be there so she put two and two together. Her body would get over it eventually.

Two days ago, she found herself getting very acquainted with the bathroom stall at the clinic. At the time, she had suspected a stomach flu because of the environment so she made sure not to pick up shifts for the next couple of days just to be safe.

But Freya was spending more time at home instead of at the cathedral and of course she didn’t want to give her more reasons to fuss over her. It was nice having her around but she knew that one small hiccup could bring down the nice routine that they had going. So, yesterday when the queasiness came-a-calling she made sure not to wake up the sleeping witch. When she got out of bed she did so with caution. Once in the bathroom she made sure that the door was closed tightly.

Locking the door wasn’t so much a necessary evil because for one, the blonde had no problem using her gifts of intrusion. She had learned that very early on. And secondly, locking herself away would imply that she was hiding something. She was most definitely not hiding anything and if there truly was something serious happening she wouldn’t hesitate to be confide in her girlfriend.

But at that time she just wanted to spew her insides in peace and maybe have some more of that delicious tea.

Today however she hadn’t experienced any such sensations and was therefore convinced that the situation had finally passed. Keelin and Freya had made lunch together and finished eating about an hour ago. They talked and teased. It felt very much like their honeymoon phase again and they both clearly treasured it.

At the moment, they were moving into exciting territory. Freya is straddling Keelin as they indulge in sensual kisses and soft touches. The werewolf’s hands slip underneath the fabric of her girlfriend’s shirt and travel up to just under her arms. The witch takes the hint and pulls her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the floor before quickly leaning down to hungrily devour the pair of lips below her. Her slender fingers curl into the waistband of the wolf’s jeans before one hand unbuttons them. Keelin lifts her body up as the blonde helps pull them down and off her legs. 

She grabs the woman by the neck to bring her back for a passionate kiss before they bring their foreheads together.

“I’ve missed this,” Freya admits. They’re sitting up slightly with Freya’s hand gripping the arm that is still hooked around her neck. Keelin’s other arm is gently holding her side to steady her. Keelin’s hand goes up to brush back blonde hair. She kisses her softly then.

“Me too,” she responds with a soft smile. Freya smiles back before trailing kisses from her cheek down to her neck. Keelin eases into the bliss of her girlfriend’s lips on her skin until that familiar feeling begins to climb up her throat. Her eyes go wide with anxiety. “Um, Freya I think I’m gonna be sick.” The blonde slightly lost in her actions hazily peers up toward her girlfriend’s eyes. “Huh?”

“Oh my god!”

Keelin moves so abruptly that Freya nearly falls off of the bed from sheer force. She nearly slides into the bathroom as the witch scrambles to follow her. When she makes it to the doorway she finds her looking up from the toilet with a forced smile. “Hey…” She gazes at her goofy girlfriend in disbelief.

“I think it’s about time I’d prepare that brew.”


	5. CURSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya suspects that Keelin is under some affliction when she starts having aggressive mood swings and strange cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of my favorite chapters because it's where I began to usher in some insight into Keelin's backstory through her raging hormones. I could go on forever about it honestly. Also a character from my own supernatural story is introduced here. I wanted him to be an outside perspective because it's hard to see things for what they really are when you're so deep into it. He's also like the buffer between Freya and her ignorance because he forces the truth to be faced. 
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

A week ago, Freya had cured her of her sickness and now all she could do was stuff her face with food.

It’s not her fault she had to make up for the lost time but she was definitely enjoying it to say the least. There was this strange energy compelling her to feel on top of the world and, why wouldn’t she? The girl she wanted was hers. Her job was going great and life felt vibrant.

Keelin smiles to herself as she enters her apartment and sets her bag down on the countertop. This week she had been working nonstop and even though she was surprisingly still full of energy she most definitely was in need of some tlc.

Immediately her mind shoots to her girlfriend and she becomes fixated on a brilliant idea.

With a reckless grin, she pulls out her cell phone and taps the familiar contact, eventually hearing the voice of her desire on the other end. “Keelin, I love you but I’m kind of in the middle of a spell.” “And you stopped just to talk to me? I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” she chuckles. “Still going actually,” the witch corrects. “Well gosh now I feel even more special.” The woman on the other line sighs softly.

“How are you? Did you need anything?”

“Well I actually do need a certain tall, blonde, master of the magical arts,” the wolf claims with faux innocence.

“Can it wait? I’m making some progress here and it has already been too long since…”

The werewolf is instantly hit with an even better idea and promptly interrupts the focused woman chiming away on the line.

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“I need you to be home for an amazing dinner tonight. I’ll take care of everything. The cooking, the wine, you name it I’ve got it covered. I still owe you after screwing up breakfast last week.”

There’s a brief silence as Keelin anticipates the response of her girlfriend. Giddiness starts to overtake her when she feels the other woman smiling at the invitation. She doesn’t have to see her face to know that the blonde is absolutely charmed by the request. Decidedly she pushes forward with the assumption.

“So should I set the table for two? Say about 8?”

“I suppose you should. I’ll be there not a second late.”

“Okay awesome!”

Freya laughs at the bubbly behavior of her girlfriend.

“Someone is a ball of sunshine today. Should I dress up?”

“I was actually hoping for the opposite,” Keelin says in a silky-smooth tone. She was sure that the blonde’s eyes had to be as wide as saucers right then.

“Um, well that was very forward. I hope you’ll keep that disposition for later.” She was impressed at the fast recovery.

“You do know that I could totally make at least two innuendos with that response alone right?”

“I’ll see you later Keelin.” 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The oven beeps causing the werewolf to scurry over with a mitt in hand. Pulling the door down, she bends over carefully in a tight white dinner dress to grab the mounds of foil. She sits them on the countertop before pushing the door back up. The mitt is slipped off as she grabs a couple of forks to bring to the small table next to the window. Outside there are strings of lights illuminating the night, giving it a starry look. It was utterly romantic. It was perfect.

Keelin moves back behind the counter to unwrap the baked potatoes and place them on the plates next to the already prepared steaks. Turning around toward the stove, she checks the pot full of veggies. She inhales in satisfaction. 

“You’ve outdone yourself Keelin,” she commends.

She closes the lid of the pot and checks the time on the oven clock. It was already 7:43 so she hurries over to light the two candles on the table and goes to the bedroom to get her heels. The wind seeps in through the slightly opened window and lightly pushes the flames.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Freya is walking down the street with a grin, thinking about her impending dinner date. A chill climbs up her spine causing her to hug herself as she strides along. She’s donning a slim fit black dress with matching high heels and her hair lightly styled. 

Just as another chill settles against her spine a man in a dark longline coat strolls past her.

She turns her head to look at him and sees the stranger gazing back at her as he pulls up his collar, an unreadable expression across his face. Still she keeps up the pace to get home to her wonderful girlfriend and pushes the ill feeling to the back of her thoughts.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Keelin places the chilled bottle of wine on the table before smoothing out her dress.

The plates of food looked amazing and everything else was coming together so nicely. She had spent hours slaving over the stove and the fruits of her labor were making her proud. Walking back into the kitchen area she notices the thawed food that she decided not to use. The extra steaks and chicken thighs were long forgotten after she started on the rice just before going to piece her wardrobe together.

Let’s just say that she went a little overboard with the excitement of preparing the meal and had bought an abundant supply of food.

The werewolf wanted her girlfriend to eat like a queen and of course she was getting in on the royal spoils as well.

As she moves to put them up she freezes in her place. A deep hunger begins to stir within her and it’s not for the food she had just cooked or her girlfriend anymore. A low growl from the depths of her belly escapes through her lips. 

She hastily rips open the closest package and brings the raw meat to her mouth. Her nose draws in the air around it as she stands there for several moments. Finally, she bites down into the steak and closes her eyes with contentment. It doesn’t last long though.

When her eyes open they are a golden amber shade. She rips the meat from the bones and tears the other package next. Her fangs caustically chomp down on the chicken allowing a narrow stream of blood to flow from it.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Freya allows herself into the home with her key. Closing the door behind her she walks through the small space when her eyes immediately fall on the table full of food. She’s so drawn to the dazzling set up of candles and wine that she completely misses the mess in the kitchen as she passes by.

Standing over the table she eyes the plates of food before pondering the whereabouts of her date.

She whips around and roams down the hallway to their bedroom where she finds nothing. At least at first. Her vision wanders to a hand laid lifelessly on the side of the bed. A rush of fear overtakes her. Her body flies to the other side confronting her with an unconscious Keelin on the floor next to the bed.

“No no no no no,” she chants.

The witch drops down beside the woman. Her head is uncomfortably leaned against the small dresser and her white dress is stained with blood drippings. Freya places her hand on the woman’s neck and shakes her body with her other one.

“Keelin! Keelin come on! Please!”

The werewolf doesn’t budge and continues to lie there unresponsive. Freya lifts up her head and cradles her with an arm around her shoulders as tears pull into her eyes. She was in disbelief at the scene in front of her. This couldn’t be happening to her, not now.

“Please! Don’t do this to me Keelin! You can’t! I won’t let you! Come on!”

The woman below her begins to stir with furrowed eyebrows. The lines on her forehead and groan alerts the blonde to her consciousness.

“Oh my god Keelin!”

Freya scoots so that she can help lift her girlfriend to sit up against the bed. Keelin scrunches her face up before settling her head against the edge. Her girlfriend’s hand lands on her thigh.

“Ouch,” she breathes out. The witch looks at her in disbelief.

“Ouch? Keelin, you’re covered in blood.”

She cracks open a single eye and looks down at the mess on her dress. Her mouth takes the form of an “o”. Freya watches her in confusion, many questions weighing heavy on her mind. Keelin leans her head back on top of the bed and tightly closes her eyes before looking back to her girlfriend.

“I was hungry…and I might have made a mess of the kitchen.”

The blonde gazes at her in bewilderment.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Keelin is perched on the small bed as Freya examines her moonlight ring.

The witch had dragged her to the bell tower just barely before dawn had been broken and that was only because Keelin convinced her to let her sleep it off until morning. Freya didn’t so much as blink the entire night, opting to supervise the wolf as she slept. 

She knew that the woman was scared. She knew that she was worried for her and that the situation had stabbed at her darkest fear. And for that she felt a relentless wave of guilt. Though she didn’t choose to be born a monster she had the responsibility of taming it. It wasn’t her fault but still she’d always blame herself for her nature and would stop at nothing to rid herself of it forever. But the person she was wouldn’t allow herself to fall in the deep dark pit of despair about it. 

It was her will to ease her girlfriend’s mind and spirit. And so, her mission began.

“You know there wasn’t a full moon last night. I check my calendar before every hot date. I’d be damned before going all super furry on a gorgeous blond bombshell.”

Freya continues to inspect the piece of jewelry, holding it between her fingers in deep focus. The werewolf sighs.

“So, I like my steak a little rare. Big deal,” she quips with a committed shrug.

The taller woman tears her eyes to her in disbelief and frustration.

“You can’t be joking right now. I can’t believe it.” Freya walks past to go retrieve an item but is pulled back by the smaller woman, her hand gripped tightly around her forearm. She stands in her place with a harsh exhale of air while Keelin peers up at her from her spot on the bed. “Please. Just sit down,” she pleads. The witch looks down at her before claiming the spot next to her with the shake of a head. “The more time I waste on talking, the less time I have to figure this out Keelin. It’s my fault.” The wolf immediately frowns at the statement.

“It’s not your fault.”

“If this didn’t help control your urges then it is. Something far worse could’ve happened. What if you had actually left the apartment?”

Freya tries to stand up while frantically shaking her head but Keelin yanks her right back down.

“Nothing’s wrong with the ring Freya. You know that. Hell, we both do I saw it written across your face half an hour ago.” The witch’s eyes trail down to the floor with a soft sigh. Keelin looks up to compose herself and gather together her thoughts. The blonde speaks up first.

“If the ring is still intact then it wouldn’t make sense for you to be going through this.” Keelin turns to her girlfriend with various emotions present within her eyes.

“Some things are just not meant to be. You know how long I’ve been fighting this.” She had slipped up. Her innermost thoughts and feelings were rising to the surface undeterred by her years’ work of suppression. The worst part of her spill was that she had seen exactly the moment when Freya had noticed this detail. She couldn’t know the truly dark things Keelin harbored 10,000 leagues deep. It would ruin her. The woman was no judge in her own right but it would hurt Keelin if she was to ever fully realize just how much she struggled with her heritage.

“I’m going to figure this out okay? I’m not giving up,” the blonde declares. She rises to her feet with determination. Keelin’s reaction is slightly delayed because yet again the woman before her had surprised her. When she gets her bearings she follows suit, placing a hand over hers.

“Freya, I’m fine. Really. It was a moment of weakness. You don’t understand. I’ve been wrestling with this my entire life. I know what to do. I can handle it,” she attempts to assure. The last thing she needed was for her girlfriend to start second guessing herself just because of her curse.

“I’m not giving up on you. I will _fix_ this,” the witch swears. In her bright green eyes are a love so deep that she would risk anything and everything to keep the woman safe. But for some reason it was feeding a violent fire within her. It’s not like the concern of her girlfriend is inherently wrong. She’s not being too unfairly pushy or especially inattentive. Still she feels the calm essence around her fading away as aggression claws at her insides. 

“You can’t just control everything! You shouldn’t have to always fix everything! I don’t need you to!”

The witch takes a step back at the outburst and zones in on the sudden anger the woman is displaying. “Keelin...” Her address is cautious. “No! You don’t get to decide what to do about _MY_ problem! I tell you how I feel and what I want but you never care to listen to me! Just stop!”

Freya tilts her head to swallow up the anxiety and reaches out for the werewolf.

“Okay. Keelin just…” The woman furiously snatches away and swears that she hears a bit of a growl in her. “No,” she orders firmly. For just a moment her eyes glow and she seems to gauge that as she looks up into Freya’s uncertain ones. She can feel the waves of apprehension bouncing off of the witch and it quickly crashes down into her. The lack of control was mortifying for her. Her hands instantly cover her face as her pulse quickens.

“I-I have to go. Don’t follow me.”

Keelin flies out of the room like a speeding bullet. A bullet that Freya had meant to catch but fell short of containing. She tries to follow but promptly loses her as the wolf briskly flees the scene. To Keelin she had just committed a crime. It was a crime against her values and the way that she had started to see herself since having Freya. The eldest Mikaelson didn’t deserve that, no she deserved the best parts of Keelin and this current portion of her was the piece that she had disowned long ago. It would not get in the way of her happiness. She would find a way to rid herself of it somehow.

So, she runs. She isn’t sure of where she’s going but she knows that it will be far enough away that she wouldn’t hurt anyone, far enough away from that look on her girlfriend’s face. She knew that eventually the relentless witch would find her but for now she needed the space to reclaim her control.

She needed the antidote.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Freya tossed book after book and various items around the room. She tried to look for anything that could give her a clue as to what was happening with Keelin. It just didn’t add up or make sense. The woman had been doing so well and then all of the sudden everything was scrambled. It was like a rollercoaster of emotions that she couldn’t begin to understand turning within the werewolf. She did what she had told her. She didn’t continue to follow her however she would find her and help fix the situation.

First she just needed to find out what the ailment was.

As she digs through a plethora of items her eyes land on a small bottle. It was some leftover venom from Keelin. She hadn’t even realized that she had any left. She was sure that she had used the last of it. Strange. She sets it aside for when she’s ready to track her girlfriend down.

The witch was skimming through books and scribblings. Still nothing. And then all of a sudden she was hit with a strange feeling. 

Her mind wanders back to the stranger she had passed on the street the night before, the night she was coming home to Keelin. He had certainly looked suspicious and he was also coming from the direction of their home. Maybe he was the one behind Keelin’s condition. There was something she sensed about him.

Quickly she moves over to the table and lays out her map before grabbing the bottle. She was going to find Keelin and finish this once and for all.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**She was running.**

**To somewhere, to nowhere. She felt free.**

**The field is endless and the air is cool on her skin. The speed in which she’s traveling is exhilarating. It’s impossible to stop.**

**There’s a slightly obscured pathway in the distance. Willow trees hang down over it.**

**The sun rays beat down on her face.**

**Then suddenly night begins to fall and it becomes harder to see. She should be able to see so why couldn’t she?**

**Still she runs either way.**

**She feels wetness on her face. It must be the sweat, only it’s dropping down from above.**

**Her vision returns and it’s a downpour of blood.**

**The droplets beat down heavily like wine colored rain. She screams into the abyss and then the scenery shifts abruptly.**

**She’s running right towards an abandoned house. There’s a man in a long coat.**

**He turns around slowly as she approaches and his mouth goes wide instantly swallowing her.**

The dream breaks apart as she thrusts herself up.

Looking around she realizes that she was asleep in a field alone.

She grabs her fingers and remembers that she left her ring with Freya.

As if she had summoned the witch by thought she is startled by a voice.

“I think you’re looking for this.”

The blonde trudges through the wild plants towards her as she scrambles to her feet.

“Stay right there Freya. I don’t know how I got here. I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Freya stops for a second and eyes her cautiously before going to take another step.

“Keelin, it’s okay. I know you won’t try to hurt me.” She takes another step forward.

“Stop! Just…please,” she tries to calm herself in between words.

The taller woman obeys the command and stands several feet away staring at her. “Do you trust me?” Keelin looks away in distress. “What does trust have to do with anything?” The witch pushes the question again. “Do you trust me Keelin?” The werewolf laughs bitterly. “I really don’t trust myself right now so it doesn’t matter. Freya I’m a monster. That’s the truth.” She extends her arms in defeat and shrugs with a shake of her head.

“You’re no more a monster than me Keelin.” The wolf hugs herself as a chill passes. “Even with everything I did to you. You-you still accepted me. You saw something good in me. _You’re_ a good person.” Keelin shakes her head in disagreement. “No. I misled you. I lied to myself. I’ve been lying to myself for a long time. This is who I am. There’s nothing you can do about it.”

Freya shakes her head similarly to how Keelin had done previously.

“You’re wrong. You know that you’re wrong.” Freya takes steps forward prompting Keelin to move back. It pains the witch to see her girlfriend this way. She had never known just what darkness lurked inside of her. It only made her wonder more about her past with her family.

“This isn’t you. I know it because you’ve been cursed.” The shorter woman rolls her eyes. “Uh yeah which is why I’m like this. I was born with this stupid damn curse and it’s kicking my ass.” The blonde carefully takes a few steps. This time Keelin doesn’t move.

“No. I think I know who’s messing with you. He’s a witch. I think he placed some sort of affliction on you, a spell.”

Keelin unfolds her arms and looks at the woman with wide eyes. “What?” The witch comes so that she’s right in front of the other woman. She extends her arm to offer the enchanted ring back. “Let’s go get the bastard and end this. Together.”

The werewolf bites her lip before finally accepting the jewelry. At the last moment when Freya senses that the woman is comfortable enough she helps slip it on the rest of the way and pulls her into a strong hug. Her arms stay up awkwardly until she brings them to hold the taller woman’s back.

“You’re okay. We’re okay,” Freya whispers softly.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

After a bit of walking the pair approach an abandoned house.

Freya quickly notices when Keelin falls back at the sight of it. She turns around to address her. “Keelin?” 

“What the hell is this Freya?” She turns to the woman in question who only raises an eyebrow in confusion. “This is where I tracked the witch. Maxwell. What’s wrong? Have you been here before?”

Keelin steps forward to come up in front of her. 

“Yeah. In my dreams.” The witch looks concerned. “In your dreams?”

“What dreams…” A gravelly voice interrupts their conversation. “…are you having? I mean they have to be pretty nightmarish if you’re friends with Freya Mikaelson.” The man walks down the stairs of the old porch to meet them in the thick tall grass. 

“Do I know you,” the blonde inquires. He simply gives her a fake smile before putting his hands in the pockets of his coat. “No, you don’t actually. But I am familiar with you. You’re pretty popular around here. The famous Mikaelson witch. Protector of the blood brothers. Lover of jazz. All of that. Some might argue that the 'w' is actually a 'b' though,” he replies with a shrug. Keelin steps forward. “How do you know all of this? Are you stalking her?”

“Keelin,” Freya pleads for her to fall back which she does.

“Ooh did you teach your dog how to sit? How interesting.” Keelin clenches her jaw. “Let’s cut the small talk shall we. Why have you cursed my girlfriend?” The man furrows his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” “You heard me. What is the spell or curse or whatever the hell you’ve placed on her? Are you trying to have a werewolf at your own control or does this have to do with your sick trivia about me?” He removes his hands from his pockets.

“As fun as that all sounds I haven’t placed a curse on anyone. At least not for awhile now. I think you have me confused with someone else.” He raises his arms in surrender. Realization washes over the werewolf. “Freya, I saw him in my dream.” She eyes the woman for clarity as Maxwell observes the two. “Whoa what dream? I’m not entering anyone’s dreams; do I look like the sandman?”

“Are you sure,” the witch asks as she ignores the man. Keelin nods. “I wouldn’t forget. He wasn’t exactly a comforting presence.” “Okay. I also saw him last night on the way home. Stand back Keelin.” Freya raises her hands defensively towards the man.

“Wait what?” Keelin’s confusion goes unanswered as Freya redirects her focus to the male witch in front of her. “You mess with her, you mess with me.”

“I’m not going to fight you. There’s no reasoning behind this. You came here targeting _me_ ,” Maxwell retorts.

“Yeah well we’ll see about that.”

The Mikaelson witch releases a spell that has the man doubling over in pain. “Seriously,” the man questions in disbelief with wide eyes. Keelin raises an eyebrow at the male witch’s lack of fighting. “We’ll see what you truly deem as lack of reasoning after I get done with you.”

She strikes him again causing him to hold his chest in pain. He breathes heavily. “Stop,” he requests with a raised hand in defense. Freya tilts her head before striking again pushing him back a few feet. “I warned you,” he spits out in anger. He waves an arm and sends the Mikaelson flying back prompting Keelin to power forward. She’s sent back just as fast. “ _Stay_ back Keelin,” Freya warns. The werewolf narrows her eyes at her.

The blonde initiates cardiac arrest on her opponent, pushing down harder with each step she takes toward him. He slowly sinks to his knees until she’s towering over him. “You know, the last time I held a man’s heart in my hand like this I let my guard down. It cost me my life unfortunately. I won’t be so foolish to make the same mistake again,” she claims. His eyes widen out of their sockets as he struggles to breathe.

Then she begins clutching his windpipe at the same time making him go blue. Keelin is suddenly horrified. The man didn’t even put up a fight. Something didn’t feel right.

“Freya…Freya!”

“What Keelin? I’m pretty busy at the moment,” the witch says automatically. “I don’t think this is right.” The blonde shakes her head. “You said that this was the guy. I’m handling it the best way I know how.”

Keelin grabs her girlfriend’s shoulder and twists her around. “Freya, stop!” Maxwell clutches his neck as he feels the release, panting heavily. “God.” “Keelin what are you doing? I’m taking care of this. Let me.” The wolf shakes her head. “No not like this.” 

“Come on, is that all you got?”

They both turn back around to see the man standing up still clutching at his neck. Freya rolls her eyes and steps to him. “Dude, I’m trying to save your ass,” the wolf says in disbelief.

“I’m stronger than you,” Freya challenges with a crack of her neck.

“Perhaps if you were stronger there’d be no need to overcompensate,” he throws back.

“Oh, you have no idea. He’s just asking for it now Keelin.”

The witch raises an arm but Keelin steps in front of her with serious eyes. “Freya. Let’s just go okay? Please.” The blonde seems to look past her toward her target. “Move out of the way.” “No,” Keelin challenges. Maxwell looks on at Freya with distaste. “We’ll find another way.” “You can’t be serious right now.” Her green eyes finally fall on Keelin’s brown ones inches away. “ _Stop_ ,” she emphasizes. The man straightens up while glaring at her. After a few moments, she drops her hand. “Fine. Your life has been spared for now. Think twice about your next step.”

Keelin takes Freya’s hand and pulls her away hastily silently hoping that the man didn’t spew anymore taunts until they were far away from there.

“Congratulations,” he remarks as his parting words.

They turn their heads in confusion as he spits out a little blood from his lungs. He extends his arms like wings before wiping at his mouth. Keelin drags her girlfriend along leaving the man in front of the old abandoned house that was plaguing her mind.


	6. VISION OF SELF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelin experiences another vision which further concerns Freya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just an interlude but is important foreshadowing in the case of the next installment.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

Keelin’s severe mood swings had dissipated several days ago. Now she was just always so tired.

Freya was channeling god knows what at the moment and all Keelin wanted to do was sleep but of course she’d never think twice about making sure the witch was partaking in safer practices. She observed as the blonde got into her almost trance-like mode as she stood over the wooden table. The woman wanted so much to have a real breakthrough and finally reunite her family. It was starting to take a toll on her. That and the drama surrounding the werewolf.

She stopped tinkering with things and made her over to her girlfriend but as she moved closer her surroundings started to shift. Her physical body collapses to the floor immediately bringing Freya out of her craft. Green eyes widen as she runs around the table to kneel against Keelin. 

Pulling her up, she holds her body on her lap and starts shaking her. “Keelin! Can you hear me?! Wake up!”

The fact that her body is entirely too limp does nothing to ease her frantic yells.

**Keelin walks through the green fields like she had weeks ago prior.**

**The lone sunflower is there floating again. Finally, she approaches it and reaches out to touch it.**

**As soon as her skin makes contact then, every last petal falls off and disappears.**

**Another flower head blooms in its place and twists around her.**

**She sinks down into the earth that becomes liquid, housing different parts of her reflection as she floats.**

**Turning around she sees a reflection of her wolf self and starts to swim away in response.**

**When she’s too tired to go on she stops to float in one dark corner as the flower floats down in front of her.**

**A rush of whispers surrounds her and she covers her ears. Then all she hears is her name being echoed frantically. Her lungs expand.**

With a loud gasp, she awakes to the sound of Freya’s voice.

Her soaked shirt is clinging to her skin and she feels her girlfriend’s arms wrapped securely around her.

“Fre…” The witch cuts her off accordingly. “Shh. It’s okay. You’re okay,” the blonde says in a hushed tone.

There are tears streaming down her face but she breathes a sigh of relief.

She was going to find the source of the problem once and for all.


	7. THE FEAR OF WHAT YOU KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelin finds out that she's pregnant and seeks answers from Maxwell. She's also faced with telling Freya the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the first things I thought about when the Freelin baby thing came up was how she'd react to having a baby out of the blue and reliving her tragic past. A thousand years of nonstop pain doesn't just go away and she is a paranoid Mikaelson after all.
> 
> In the next chapter you'll find out about how they were able to conceive because Keelin visits the witch doctor. The best way to describe it as is the product of a kinda sort of loophole by a naturally occurring situation that is rare af lol. The witch doctor has a lot of analogies for it.
> 
> Also...since i'm bored and we've reached the middle of the story I'm thinking about kindly gifting chapter 8 slightly earlier than planned. IF enough people can figure out the multiple meanings of any chapter title up to now and references within the actual story. It can be dialogue, an action, situation, etc. that's a nod to the show. You can submit them on here or go over to: http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

The following day Freya began working long hours at a cure for what she deemed as a curse.

It was becoming very difficult to wrap her head around the situation. There seemed to be no underlying cause the more she considered it but she just knew that it had to be some kind of spell on her girlfriend. It hadn’t been the moonlight ring and it hadn’t been the loner witch so what could it be? It was the single question plaguing her mind and the more she thought about the answer the more she became haunted by the endless possibilities.

There was no way in hell that she could lose Keelin.

And just like clockwork the absolute amount of focus required her to be consumed solely by the task at hand. Consequently, this only magnified the distance between them and the pain in which they were feeling. As Keelin lied in bed alone she mulled over the state of their relationship. She felt as if it was her place to take the blame. After all it was her emotions that she couldn’t keep in check. It was her who thought working so many long hours was good for her wellbeing. She hadn’t even considered what it could do to her and her relationship with Freya.

For so long she thought that it was the right thing to do. It was her safe place. Instead of killing and hurting helpless victims she was healing them. She was helping people, saving lives. It made her feel good, righteous and needed. It was like being invincible without the blow back of her animalistic nature.

But why did it now seem so insignificant in the grand scheme of things? 

Maybe it was the fact that the very relationship that she had fought so hard for was crumbling right in front of her eyes at the moment. The pain gnawing at her chest made it impossible to think of any other reason as to why she was feeling this way. An ache began to press on her side and she held herself as she grasped for escape within her sleep.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Keelin hasn’t seen her girlfriend since the day before yesterday. They had briefly shared a phone call but it was too obvious that the blonde was preoccupied. She hadn’t even tried to seem engaged in their conversation.

The wolf had really understood why. This was the person that her girlfriend was when she felt that the ones she loved were being threatened. There was nothing left to do but accept it. And so, she did. 

She was sitting on the couch alone when the pains returned to claim her body. Her hand grasps at her head in order to soothe herself. It was a bit overwhelming. When it starts subsiding a bit she gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. Standing in front of the sink she turns a knob allowing a rush of water to pour from the faucet. She bends down to allow the liquid to fill up her hands like a bowl and brings it to her face. She exhales softly. The cold water feels refreshing on her hot skin.

Upon finishing she cuts off the water flow, shakes her hands, and reaches for a small towel to dry them off with. As she does so she peers up to her reflection in the mirror. There was an inconceivable difference buried deep within her features. It was unsettling at first.

Instinctively she leans in closer to observe her face. Sure, she was visibly worn down and slightly defeated but there was something else different about her. Something that wasn’t there before. There was almost a glow about her despite all that she had been through more recently. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it though.

It had certainly been a rough last few weeks.

Her mind swiftly runs through all of the episodes. There was the huge blow up between her and Freya. She was sure that what they had was going to be lost to the wind whipping through the foundation they had created. There was the weird hallucination she experienced while making love with her girlfriend. It was always weighing in on the back of her mind but with all of the drama going on she hadn’t pondered it too much lately.

But now it had suddenly seemed so much more significant than it had before. It was when all of the happenings and high-strung emotions had materialized. She had been extremely vulnerable ever since.

Like a subway car the rest of the scenes began racing through her memory. The headaches, the pain, the sickness, the strange cravings, the aggression, the mood swings, the lethargy, the visions. A lot of the symptoms seemed eerily similar to…no. It couldn’t be, it was impossible. Wasn’t it? Of course, it was for various reasons. It defied the very laws of nature. But then again, they defied the very laws of nature according to regular human beings.

Could this really be the werewolf-witch combo equivalent of a…of a…no. This was insane and absolutely the worst timing possible.

She leaves the bathroom in a hurry and collapses onto the couch, pulling her hair into a ponytail. The thoughts were starting to trigger her emotions. Her eyes close tightly as she attempts to calm herself. She inhales deeply and then exhales after. 

A recent memory pops into her mind.

There Maxwell was with a knowing look and smirk of satisfaction. “Congratulations,” he had said with a sort of spite. It was like he had the one up on the Mikaelson witch. He knew what she didn’t know. He saw something in that moment that Freya had yet to see right in front of her for weeks now. He had the last word despite her abilities and reveled in the drama. It was then that Keelin peered down at her body. With hesitation, she lifted her shirt up slightly.

She quickly pulls it back down. After several moments, she lays a hand over her abdomen. This could not be happening.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Keelin was pacing around the living room with a hand buried in her curls.

Quite a few minutes before she had taken the liberty of peeing on a stick but was currently feeling the furthest thing from liberated. She couldn’t have a child. Between her and Freya there was too much emotional baggage and fighting wars among other things. Plus, Freya already had a family that meant everything to her. What if there wasn’t room for one more? She hated to admit it but she wasn’t even sure of how the witch would take the news.

Yes, the blonde loved her niece and took great care of her but that’s a lot different than being saddled with your own child for life. It was a huge responsibility that would change everything in an instant. Keelin isn’t sure if it would make or break them in the end.

This was not part of the plan. They hadn’t even talked about kids yet. In the grand scheme of time they hadn’t even been together for that long. Time doesn’t constitute love, of course she knew that but time does give you the opportunity to truly get to know what a person wants with their life. Unfortunately for her she had no clue if Freya wanted this. Hell, she had no clue if _she_ wanted this for herself. Truth is she didn’t want to bring a child into this world only to have them struggle in the same ways that she did.

She wasn’t like her family but her nature was truly something she’d never be able to run far enough away from.

A child of hers couldn’t be subjected to the same life battle. She’d never want that for anyone. 

The timer on her phone goes off, hammering at her senses as she sighs. This was it, the moment of truth. She walks back into the bathroom eyeing the digital test sat on the edge of the sink. She needed blaring results in order to fight the shock so she had bought the most expensive one available in the drug store. 

She inches toward the sink while holding her breath. Lifting up the stick she instantly sees the word “ **PREGNANT** ” on the screen. Her hand covers her mouth as a small cry escapes her lips. In that moment, she didn’t care that she was terrified. The big plot twist that shocked her to the point of no return was that she was actually really happy. For some reason, the confirmation had made her realize that she did want this. The doubts and fears alone couldn’t stop her from wanting this baby, this miracle. 

It was funny how fate tends to work. 

You’ll never be ready for it but it’s meant to be.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The werewolf finds herself at the abandoned house from her dreams.

She walks up to the bottom of the stairs and looks up at the desolate place. It was quite the contrast to what was going on within her body. It didn’t make sense that this was the direction that she was pointed to. Her hands cup around her mouth as she calls. There was no way she was chancing falling right through those wooden steps. They looked very weak and unstable.

“Knock, knock Maxwell!”

At first there’s no answer but then the cloaked man appears with annoyance smacked across his face. He eyes the woman curiously before decidedly stepping down to meet her below. His hands slip into his pockets casually.

“And to what do I owe this surprise visit? I hope your girlfriend isn’t lurking nearby,” he asserts. His demeanor is calm prompting Keelin to go easy on him.

“No, it’s just me this time. Hope you’re not too disappointed,” she jokes. He snorts at her words. “Disappointments are easily quelled for me. I don’t share the same temperament of the witch.”

Keelin smirks a little at his jab.

“Well it takes a witch to know a witch. And anyway, I’m here for answers. I hope you can provide those for me.” 

Maxwell leans against the wooden railing as he fixes his gaze onto her.

“Ask away. Not sure if I can help you though,” he replies with a shrug. Keelin bites her lip as she looks down. She peers back up at the man before speaking.

“Okay. How did you know?” The male witch turns his head slightly with a raise of an eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate. She closes her eyes and sighs. “How did you know about our little situation,” she inquires while motioning around her belly. The evening wind blows through her hair and shifts the plants within the field. Maxwell takes a moment to sit on her inquiry before answering vaguely. 

“I sensed it.” Keelin gives him an incredulous look. “It’s powerful magic there. No doubt some inherited from the Mikaelson witch. I have heard tales of such a conception but I’ve never seen it in the flesh. Well until now that is.” He gestures toward Keelin making her feel suddenly vulnerable about being read so easily. The observant man also notices this and takes a step forward to stand in front of her. She looks up at him.

“I can’t help you understand. I don’t even understand it entirely myself but I do know of someone that does. Hidden in the bayou is a witch doctor old and wise enough to assist you.” Keelin studies him and nods in understanding.

“You won’t need to tell her that I sent you. She’ll know.”

Keelin nods again in confirmation and Maxwell mirrors her with a short nod. He turns to walk up the stairs back into the home as Keelin watches from her place. By the time he’s pulling the screen door open she calls out to him. “Hey, Maxwell!” He promptly twists around to look at her. 

 

“Thanks.” He wordlessly salutes to her before disappearing into the house. She sighs along with the wind.

It was time to tell Freya. There was no way she could keep this to herself. It was better for them to decide what steps to take together now that she carried this information. Ripping the band-aid off of the witch’s extreme method of coping would have to do. The perpetual Mikaelson shenanigans would have to wait for now.

They had an unborn child to keep safe.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

It was raining by the time that Keelin had made it to the cathedral. Of course, Freya was in her usual spot hovering over the table with the sound of old jazz music filling the room. Without wasting time, the werewolf marches right up to the front of the table. The blonde is still hunched over her work as Keelin opts to speak.

“Freya, we need to talk. I figured out some things. I know what’s happening to me. For _real_ ,” she says with emphasis.

At that declaration Freya suddenly looks up at her, standing to give her full attention to the woman across from her. Keelin steps back and walks over to the bed signaling Freya to follow suit. A few moments after the werewolf sits down the witch perches herself right next to her. The shorter woman is looking to the floor. “So, who did this to you Keelin? I’ll destroy them.” The witch gazes at her. “You did.” Freya is obviously taken aback by the response. 

“What?”

“We did. I don’t really know how this works Freya.” She sighs. The Mikaelson studies her like she is the key to fixing everything wrong in the world. “I don’t understand.” Keelin takes in a breath before facing the woman next to her. Carefully she scoops her hands up into her own and looks her dead in the eye. Freya starts to panic at the serious behavior of her girlfriend. What did she mean by saying that _she_ had done this to her? What had _they’d_ done?

“I’m not cursed. I’m pregnant with our child,” she admits slowly. 

First there’s the confusion contorting her face. Then there’s full on shock before Keelin sees the moment where the woman becomes consumed with fear.

“How is this possible,” she questions emotionally. Keelin narrows her eyes a bit.

“You know how. You’ve lived for like a thousand years,” she remarks only to observe the pure confusion on her girlfriend’s face. Keelin realizes that the witch really had no clue. It was a very surprising fact.

“I went to go see Maxwell. He told me a little about it. With two magical beings, it’s possible Freya.” Freya shakes her head in anger. “You went to go see him after I nearly killed him?” The witch clenches her jaw to hold her emotions inside. “Look, I’m sorry I went without you but I _needed_ to know for sure. I started piecing things together and I took a pregnancy test that came back positive. Pregnant in big and bold letters. You can imagine it was to my surprise,” she explains.

Freya slides her hands from Keelin’s and jumps to her feet causing a sting to the pregnant woman. The witch paces around with a hand on her head and wide eyes. She was freaking out big time. Keelin could feel the distress flooding the room. 

Keelin stands up to embrace her but the taller woman only moves herself further away. The wolf gazes at her with sad eyes and tilts her head. “Freya…” The blonde shakes her head and swallows thickly before wandering around the space like she just might faint. Her emotions are boiling up to the surface. Lightning strikes and Keelin feels a sharp pain again. Freya is terrified at the realness of the situation and flashes back to the loss of her first unborn child. She didn’t mean to hurt Keelin right now but her fear was overtaking her.

“Please, Keelin I-I can’t do this,” she pleads while frantically shaking her head. The air was escaping her lungs causing tears to well up within her green eyes. They were already reddened.

The wolf is giving her the most heartbroken and confused look she has ever seen. It only pains her more to witness it, to be the cause of it. Freya looks into those brown eyes and sees her lost child again. She sees the death she’d only bring to Keelin and the unborn child inside of her.

The thought of it makes her want to detach herself from everything, the world even. 

With sudden energy, she hurriedly moves past Keelin. All of the candles around the room ignite making the place far brighter than it was prior due to the heedfully lit wax. The flames dance in unison as Keelin breaks down into a heap on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Freya is positioned on a stool downing shot after shot of dark whiskey vigorously trying to escape her nightmare.

She wanted so much to protect Keelin. It was hard enough protecting her without the thought of another life as well. How would that even weigh against the odds? She couldn’t even protect her first unborn child. Hell, she had ended him herself. She’s just too afraid of losing her family prematurely all over again.

She just wants to wake up to a place where everything is okay. Just for once.

Stepping off the stool with a slight sway she goes to make her exit. She’s not quite drunk, only a bit tipsy as she strolls through the quarter.

One step is miscalculated and she stumbles into another body. “Sorry,” she slurs as she looks up to the stranger. There before her was the witch that she had challenged mere days ago and suddenly a fire burned within her other than the whiskey currently occupying the space.

“You,” she spits. Maxwell eyes her distastefully while backing off. “I think you’ve had too much to drink. Walk away,” he commands. Freya laughs bitterly before glaring at him. “You’re not exactly in a position to order me around. I’m…” He cuts her off abruptly. “Yes, I know you’re a Mikaelson. You’re a powerful witch. You’re going to kill me. Anything else?” She ignores his playful but condescending banter before sizing him up. “Tell me what you know,” she demands. “Tell me what you know about this baby and maybe I won’t make this painful.”

He rolls his dark eyes at her threat. “I told the werewolf all I knew about the situation. I want nothing more to do with it and nothing more to do with _you_ ,” he asserts with a huff.

“You’re just a liar.” The witch shakes her head and grits her teeth. “You should be thanking me! I can only imagine what Keelin has gotten herself into by dealing with you.” The witch’s temperament explodes at his remark. “Don’t ever say her name!” She begins inflicting pain on his mind and he drops to his knees in misery as she peers down to him below her. “I warned you. I was merciful. But tonight, I’m not feeling very generous,” she declares.

Blood streams out of his mouth and ears as his eyes start to redden. She looks down on him with a now blank expression. “Freya,” Maxwell utters in agony. 

The man screams in pain and grabs at the sides of his head. A single tear of blood falls from his left eye bringing the witch out of her dark zone. Finally, she halts her magic thankfully just before killing him and hurries away in shame. She walks the streets for nearly the whole night before going to her family home. Silently she hopes that it will bring her some peace at least for the night. Checking her phone, she notices a message from Keelin.

_FROM: KEELIN_

_I know that this is all a lot to take in at once but I need you. Julie and Juliet all the way remember? We can talk when you’re ready._

Freya sighs as she locks her phone. Lying down on the bed, she finally falls asleep for the first time in what seems like forever.


	8. THE BOND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelin gets some answers about her pregnancy; Freya and Keelin reconcile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are folks. Because of your efforts I am gifting this chapter to you at an earlier release. A new character is introduced here and I conceptualized her purely for this story. Like Maxwell she acts as another buffer and becomes an important figure for Keelin during her pregnancy and the birth. Also like with Max, Freya has her suspicions and mistrust but that's a Mikaelson for you. Also last week I read about the only actual werewolf-witch hybrid character in the books and it's a shame they didn't put her in the show. Either way I'm having fun creating the lore of it since it's so rare to the point of nonexistence and on top of that seeing as this is the first born magically conceived baby ever. It's gonna be crazy good. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll see Freya trying to get over her fears but struggling as she and Keelin visit the witch doctor to check up on the baby's progress.
> 
> I'm a very visual person so I always use pictures for what I'm writing and I think I'll start posting them on tumblr to extend the experience of the story. Plus you guys just really have to see what Freelin baby looks like come on!
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

Freya needed time and some space to think.

Keelin understood that. Did she think that the witch would come home last night? Yes, no, maybe? It was hard to say. But when it became clear that she wasn’t returning it left a sting. There wasn’t even so much as a text to ease her mind.

Of course, she knew where the woman would end up at. She made sure of it herself by leaving to go home. The problem was that she had no idea of what was going on in the woman’s head other than the obvious thoughts of fear. Freya had never just left her like that. It had to mean that something bigger was eating away at her but what? What was the use of even pondering it? Keelin knew that she would never push her too far even if it meant getting the bigger picture. She’d give her space, she’d give her whatever she wanted. 

However, it was at the expense of what she needed. It was too cold to even sleep in their bed alone so the couch became the more appealing option. The sounds of the tv filled the room as she had quietly cried herself to sleep.

Right now, the wolf was on her way to see the witch doctor. Her girlfriend was still out of reach but knowing what she knew now made it impossible to just sit on her hands. There were questions that needed answers. She couldn’t just wait to see if their baby was okay. 

Maxwell was kind enough to point her in the right direction. 

It seemed like the man genuinely wanted to help even if his fondness was not for Freya. He didn’t even mention her as he provided detailed descriptions and wished Keelin well. 

So, here she was on the path alone. Low hanging willow trees and shrubbery surrounded the area as the sun was beating down onto her. The narrow path comes to a small bridge and in the distance, stands an elevated old cottage.

Keelin stalks up to the dingy brown house and explores it with her wandering eyes. The porch is nearly buried in junk. Wooden rocking chairs, tables, bottles, and plants occupy the space. Wind chimes made from warped antique silverware and keys dangle from above. There are four windows in front, three of which have their storm shutters opened. Tree branches intertwine with each other around the roof of the home. Carefully, she climbs the wooden steps and stands in front of the door with a change of mind looming over her.

What if this wasn’t such a good idea? Being there without the most important person in her life was starting to feel somewhat wrong. _Somewhat_ wrong because she felt that she was doing what was best for the child growing inside of her.

“Aren’t you going to knock,” a boisterous voice suddenly inquires.

She whips her head to the side and finds an older woman, head poking out of the once closed window with an excited grin. 

Maxwell had said that the woman was old, really old and wise leaving Keelin to expect a lady on the more decrepit side of things. This woman didn’t appear to be more than fifty years old. At least from where she was standing anyway. Keelin opens her mouth to speak but comes up short.

“I understand that this is just one big strange situation for you. I’ll be there in a second!”

The werewolf blinks and waits the few seconds it takes for the woman to appear in the doorway with a smile. She is wearing various necklaces, pearl earrings, and a colorful geometric patterned dress with a snake skin shawl draped over her shoulders. A silk scarf is wrapped around her head tightly and small round sunglasses are perched on her nose as she gazes upon the wolf. Her medium brown skin glows in the harsh sunlight.

“Greetings. I am Giselle. Welcome to my home.” The older woman steps aside and gestures for Keelin to enter. She shakes her head but steps in anyway before standing right by the threshold. “I sense strong magic within you,” the witch doctor states right away. Keelin raises an eyebrow and is met with the silent encouragement of the woman.

It’s strange hearing it out loud but at the same time she feels a sense of relief washing over her. It was a welcoming atmosphere and stark contrast to the reaction that had planted doubt the night before.

“So, it’s really just that easy to tell huh,” Keelin slightly jokes.

“Only to the most observant of eyes. You are here because you want to know about what’s happening inside of you.”

Keelin takes a step toward the witch. “ _How_ did this happen?” Her eyes are full of questions and concern. The witch only regards her for a second before moving further into the home. “I’m sure you know how,” she throws over her shoulder. 

A dumbstruck Keelin lags behind the eccentric woman until she abruptly stops at the entrance of a room. “Should we sit here or get straight to business,” the witch asks. Keelin peers into the room to see cleans walls, hardwood floors, modern furnishing, and beautiful décor. Her eyes widen slightly at the discovery. “This is…” The older woman patiently waits for her to finish. “tame” she adds. Giselle shrugs before walking away prompting the younger woman to follow.

“Well I’m not exactly residing in the chateau of the bayou but I do like a little décor. Nothing overboard.” Keelin nods along mindlessly and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the witch doctor. “It’s a very rare occurrence. In fact, such a conception has only happened once or twice, give or take. My memory’s a little foggy these days.”

The werewolf opens her mouth to ask just how old the woman actually is but she is quickly cut off.

“Let’s just say that I’ve danced a few dances in my lifetime,” she interrupts. Keelin tilts her head at the early response. The older woman redirects back to the original conversation. “If a bond of pure unrestrained love and magic is strong enough a child is born as the product of that connection.” A snort escapes the werewolf prompting the witch to turn around.

“Last time I checked wolves were big on the whole union of mating ideal.”

“Well I don’t exactly run with the pack,” the wolf retorts before sighing. “And come on, do you really believe in that? We’re not exactly living a fairytale here.” The older woman shrugs.

“No not really I suppose. But that’s what they say, passed down for generations. However, there is a different story for everything. Fairytales, mythology, religion. Magic, chemistry. Love, worship. Let’s just say that you were chosen to defy the odds, a phenomenon. The truth is that witches and werewolves are very compatible in ways. Such beings are powered by incredible lifeforce, wild and true nature. The moon is a huge source of energy for them both and can produce celestial results. Couple that with immaculate passion and you get an excess amount of raw energy that needs someplace to go. Ebb and flow, there’s always the need for balance.” 

Giselle turns to open the door leading to an old dusty room with a low chest-like table in front of a fireplace. On the shelves and smaller tables are rows of various bottles. Viles, powders, and plants also litter the place. The werewolf is taking it all in slowly.

“Your journey has been hypersensitive, intense. It seems that a certain witch is so powerful she gave the process an extra kick,” she chuckles. Keelin smiles sadly.

“She didn’t exactly take the news very well and I haven’t seen her since. She’s completely m.i.a….” She glances around the room for a moment.

“She has her own struggles and personal battle to face. Ever heard of the hero’s journey? Most stories aren’t complete without them in some way.”

The witch doctor smiles as Keelin gives her a questioning look. “I have a knack for reading histories. I can see your child’s lineage. The werewolf looks at the older woman with a deep seriousness in her eyes, her mouth slightly twitching. “So, you know my history?” The woman nods accordingly. “You’re the last of your pack dear Keelin. You must protect your daughter with all that you have,” she says in earnest. Keelin’s eyes light up at the new information.

“Daughter,” she asks in awe. It comes out like a whisper too precious to share with anyone else.

Before lighting some herbs, the old woman nods in assurance and begins spreading the vapors around the room. She quietly chants foreign words that the wolf can’t begin to understand. A hand motions for Keelin to take a seat on the table to which she abides. When the cleanse is complete, the woman comes to stand in front of the werewolf. 

“Your pregnancy is unlike any other and will move very quickly. This is why you might’ve noticed so many scattered symptoms. After birth, the child may even grow slightly quicker than that of a normal human. This is an adjustment period that can take days,” she supplies.

Keelin processes the information and looks down at her already forming baby bump. 

“I’ve been experiencing pain. Is that normal?”

“It’s guaranteed in stressful situations. Remember this is a hypersensitive process. Perhaps it’s the rocky waters in your life right now?” 

Incredulous eyes and a deadpan face fall upon the strange woman. It was too weird having a stranger know all about her and her personal issues but at the same time who else did she have to talk about them to? That thought alone makes the werewolf loosen up a bit.

“I’m protecting the baby and I can help ease the pain as well. Come now, lie down.” Keelin obeys and swings her legs on top of the table before lowering herself onto the structure. Her hands instantly rest on her belly.

“I’ve said that such a conception has been made true in the past. But no child of it has been carried to term and brought into this world.”

Keelin listens intently. If there’s a possibility that something could ruin the chance of her meeting her baby girl then she sure as hell would find a way around it even if it was the last thing she’d do on this earth.

“Some things are like great stars, powerful and vibrant for such a short time before collapsing in on themselves to become blackholes. Lucky for you there is fate on your side and it doesn’t take a seer to know that. There are many forces acting as a barrier to protect this child, many of which that will be revealed with time.” 

The witch doctor begins hovering her hand over Keelin’s body from head to toe and back again. The motion of her hand is calculated but fluid in its movement. The wolf observes it until she’s brought to her thoughts. This was really happening. She was in fact having a baby, a girl. She was going to be someone’s mother. Just two days ago it wasn’t even a thought that crossed her mind ever and now it’s her reality.

It’s an intimidating truth and one that she doesn’t even have the typical nine months to prepare for. Just her luck being saddled with impossible tasks. This however was something that she couldn’t fail at. She wouldn’t allow it. She was going to be the best parent in the world even if that meant giving up everything she had known.

The session lasts for several more minutes until Giselle signals that she’s done.

“I have one more thing for you Keelin. You won’t be disappointed with the results.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Moments later they’re standing in the backyard while Giselle unclips a tea bag hanging with a large assortment and drops it into a small carrying bag. She offers it to Keelin who accepts it before examining it in her hands.

“It’s my special herbal tea. It will help you relax,” the witch doctor explains. The werewolf gazes around the elaborate garden. “I hope this isn’t your special herb from that side of the garden. I am a doctor after all which I’m 98% sure that you already know,” she quips.

The older woman shakes her head. “Keep that quick tongue and sense of humor.” She pats the side of her arm in affirmation. 

“You’re free to go now. Remember to get plenty of rest. Taking care of yourself is key and not just for magically conceived babies. Most importantly remember that this child was created through a bond and needs it to survive. I assure you that such a bond is almost always unbreakable,” the older woman remarks with a warm smile. Keelin smiles back with a nod. 

She studies the quirky witch in front of her and holds up the bag of tea.

“Thank you.” Her eyes speak louder than her words and earn a knowing grin.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The next day Keelin prepares the herbal remedy and sits on the couch as she sips it peacefully. 

Luckily, she had found a coworker to switch shifts with so that she could take the day off to rest. Meeting the witch doctor had been eventful. She was taking the advice and putting herself first for the sake of her unborn child.

First thing in the morning she had checked her phone for word from Freya but there was still nothing. She wanted so badly to tell her about everything. This was an experience that they should be sharing together yet the blonde was nowhere to be found. It was starting to worry her. Yes, Giselle had said that their bond was practically unbreakable but it didn’t stop the bad thoughts from springing up. She was starting to wonder if her girlfriend would ever come around. Was she even still hers? 

Regardless she had to refrain from spreading herself too thin because it wasn’t just about her anymore. And that meant refraining from badgering the Mikaelson. It didn’t stop the soft part of her from texting the woman an _“I love you and I miss you”_ though. 

Now by the late afternoon she was starting to feel just how exhausted she was from everything.

She wearily rises from her seat on the couch and steps into the kitchen, placing her cup in the sink. Shuffling to the bedroom, she immediately collapses into the suddenly very soft and comfy bed. Her eyelids grow too heavy to lift and within minutes she’s out like a light.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Keelin is walking through the quarter, wind blowing through her thick curls and colorful lights illuminating the streets. When she woke up from her slumber hours ago it was already nighttime and she was amazed at how long she’d slept. It was then that she decided to go grab a bite to eat and enjoy some fresh air. She’s feeling satisfied at the moment as she makes her way home.

When she walks through another area familiarity suddenly strikes her as she realizes where she is and if that isn’t surreal enough she spots the most familiar face she knows. 

“Still avoiding talking to me huh,” she calls out to the air.

Freya stops and turns toward her almost as eerily as she had the night of their first kiss. It was like déjà vu except this time the blonde wasn’t sulking and pushing her away. She’s genuinely relieved to see her. Slight nerves are apparent on her face however.

“I tried texting you and calling,” she explains.

“So, you came here hoping I would magically call out to you again,” Keelin adds. Freya looks down. “I was asleep for practically the whole day. Being knocked up with a magical fetus does that to you…I didn’t look at my phone and I left it at home so that I wouldn’t be distracted.”

Freya looks up at her and nods in clarity. A silence settles between them for a few moments.

“Keelin. I-I’m so sorry.” The werewolf directs her attention to the nervous woman as she takes a step towards her with serious eyes. “There’s a lot that I still haven’t told you. And I don’t know…when you told me what was happening I became terrified.”

She takes a few more steps so that she is now right in front of Keelin who tilts her head in curiosity.

“A very long time ago I was a prisoner by blood. As a child, my own mother sold me as payment to my aunt who tortured me mentally, emotionally…anyway you could truly torture a person she did it to me. That made me into the monster I am.” She pauses to still her growing emotions. “I didn’t know what love was until I met a man I found solace in. We were going to have a child, a son.”

Keelin’s face softens. This was all news to her. Of course, she gathered that the woman had a tragic past but she wasn’t prepared to hear this. She couldn’t fathom what the witch had to go through. She didn’t even want to make her relive such pain.

“Freya,” she offers as an opportunity to cut the story short. The blonde shakes her head in response. “No Keelin. Just let me finish okay?” Keelin nods and silently gazes at her girlfriend.

“As you could guess my aunt wanted nothing more than to keep what was mine as hers. She owned me. She got her strength from me, she took everything and anything she wanted. We wanted our child to be free of her, to have a real life without withering away in her clutches. My aunt didn’t take too kindly to that so she took the man I loved away forever. He took his last breath right in front of me. It was then that I knew I would never truly be free. I drank some poison convinced that I’d be in a place that she couldn’t reach me but because I was tied to her through magic I couldn’t escape. But my unborn child did.”

Freya looks up to the night sky in order to keep the tears from falling and Keelin takes her into her arms. The witch accepts the embrace and lays the side of her face on the smaller woman’s head. 

“It’s hard enough trying to protect you Keelin. How will I ever keep you and our child safe,” she whispers sadly. Keelin shushes her softly and holds her tighter. “We will figure this out Freya. Together okay, because we are in this _together_ whether you like it or not. You’re stuck with me. I’m not going anywhere and you’re not either. You came back to me for that very reason.”

They’re both crying at that admission and Freya eventually pulls back to look Keelin in the eyes firmly.

“I’m so so sorry Keelin. I’m so sorry for keeping things from you. I want us to be okay. I want everything to be okay for this baby. I love you so much.” Keelin nods emotionally and Freya cups her face in her hands softly.

“Part of being all in means that sometimes things won’t be okay. But we work through them together. Listen to me. I will always want to be with you no matter what happens. Bad or good it’s you and me.” Freya smiles sadly, still shaken up but full of love.

“And now our child too,” the blonde adds. Keelin smiles through her tears. 

“And now our child too,” she mimics.

Freya leans in to kiss the love of her life and now the other mother of her child. When she pulls back she notices Keelin looking down. “Keelin?” The werewolf looks up at her and Freya searches her eyes for something more.

“Freya. We need to protect our daughter. No matter what we need to make sure she comes first from now on. Whether we wanted this responsibility or not it’s on us. Both of us,” she asserts. Freya is left dumbstruck at the statement.

“Our daughter?”


	9. SLEEP BABY SLEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya is forced to confront her demons as she and Keelin check in on the baby's progress; After Keelin has an incident at work they make an amazing discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this one was extended by a lot from its initial content. It was pretty much the same just more summarized and less details. I thought it would be cool to see a glimpse of Keelin's life at work since she's going to have to give it up for awhile so i added it in. I come from three generations of nurses and wanted to be a pediatric nurse as a child so I've heard/seen ALL the stories about that life haha. My childhood of tagging along at the hospital and clinic while my mom worked inspired the interactions Keelin has with patients in this chapter. My sleep deprivation also helped with the incident part too lol.
> 
> Also there are some reveals (some more subtle than others) so I hope you like them. I can think of four right off the bat :)
> 
> **If anybody likes listening to bops then I suggest listening to Sleep Baby Sleep by Broods.**
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

For the past few weeks Freya and Keelin have been working on things within their relationship.

Freya made efforts to share more with Keelin and was there every step of the way as a support system. She would be lying if she said it all wasn’t moving so overwhelmingly fast though. Keelin could tell that her girlfriend still held some bad energy about the pregnancy but at least she was trying. So, she took it upon herself to make it a little easier for the woman to adjust to their situation. There was no staggering amount of baby talk just the usual hopes, wishes, and concerns. 

Her growing form was also kept carefully concealed by dark colors and looser fits. It didn’t seem like too big of a deal since she was already keeping it under wraps at work. She would let the witch face it when she was a little more comfortable. It wasn’t like she would be able to hide it forever at this rate even if she wanted to. The appearance of her belly is already second trimester status. She just didn’t want to risk pushing the woman into another breakdown.

It was important that the blonde was being more open about her thoughts and emotions. She even listened to Keelin more opting to stay hydrated and well rested while working on her craft.

In fact, Keelin was actually jealous of well rested Freya because work was kicking her ass. She knew that she would have to leave soon enough with the whole accelerated pregnancy and all but she liked being there. It was one of her safe havens. Today she took the day off so that she and Freya could go see the witch doctor together. The nervousness practically radiated off of the Viking witch. Who knew that doctor visits were something that could scare her?

Keelin knows that Freya is completely dedicated to making sure that the baby is fine so she decides against teasing the already tortured blonde.

“Ready to go?”

Freya looks at Keelin and nods quietly prompting the latter to take the taller woman’s hands into her own. She looks into her eyes deeply.

“Hey. Everything’s fine. We’re okay. I have a feeling that she’s going to be strong just like you,” Keelin claims with her trademark smile that the blonde can never resist. “Okay,” Freya offers. “You keep referring to the baby as a girl. How do you know that?”

“I told you the witch doctor said so. She knows just about everything else that’s for sure. It’s old intuition I guess.”

Keelin turns to take a sip of her drink before Freya knocks it out of her hand. “Freya!” The taller woman completely ignores her reprimanding tone. “Why are you drinking that? Do you even know what’s in it?!” Her eyes are wide with seriousness and her voice is frantic. 

“It’s just like an herbal tea, homemade. Calm down Giselle wouldn’t hurt me,” the wolf assures her. “How are you so sure?” 

“Because I just am.” Freya shakes her head stubbornly. “You shouldn’t just take anything from strange witches Keelin. It’s not safe.” Keelin smirks at the comment. “Hm well I think it’s a little too late for that advice Freya.” Freya looks down at her incredulously. “And anyway, I’ve never felt better. The stuff really works.”

She quickly kisses the taller woman on the cheek before leading the way out the door.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Upon arrival, Giselle instantly opens her door to invite the couple in before either can knock. Keelin enters without hesitation leaving the skeptic Freya standing there in front of the doorway with a raised eyebrow. Keelin turns around to coax her. “Come on. She does that, you get used to it. I told you she basically knows everything. Like Yoda, she feels the force,” she teases the blonde before turning to their host.

“Nobody can know _everything_ ,” she mumbles to herself as she steps into the home.

“This is Freya but I’m sure you know that already,” Keelin says with a bright smile.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Giselle,” the older woman greets. Freya nods quietly as she regards the older witch. “Not much of a talker?” 

The three women begin walking down the hallway with the blonde witch following behind in quiet stoicism. 

“Oh, she talks when she wants to. Of course, she ignored me when we first met but now she’s all about love declarations and snark. Well when she’s not busy with her soliloquies and brooding anyway,” Keelin jokes. The younger witch shakes her head and crosses her arms as Giselle opens the door, allowing them to enter. Freya leans against the threshold.

“You know the routine dear Keelin,” the witch doctor redirects.

Freya tilts her head as she watches Keelin lie down on the wooden chest table. She motions for the witch to come over who obliges, saddling up next to her left side. They hold hands and Keelin softly strokes her skin with a thumb. The blonde is watching intently as the witch doctor is beginning her work. The werewolf looks up at her and redirects her focus.

“Hey.” Freya looks down to the woman. “She’s taking good care of me. Don’t worry. Please.” The blonde witch nods even though she has no intention of not worrying about her family.

“Keelin, your jacket,” Giselle reminds her without looking up. Keelin bites her lip and the mannerism isn’t lost on Freya who instinctively zones in on her. “Oh yeah. Sorry.” She lifts up into a sitting position before turning to her awaiting girlfriend. 

“Okay don’t freak out. I’ve been hiding my condition because I’ve been trying to avoid just that.”

“Keelin,” Freya sighs.

“Hey, you nearly went all Carrie when you found out about the baby. I just didn’t want to stress you out more, or me or hurt her,” she explains sincerely. Keelin’s hand rests on her belly over her jacket. Freya looks at her girlfriend in understanding. A voice brings them out of their little moment.

“Actually, there’s a possibility that the baby was the one going all Carrie,” the older witch throws out mindlessly.

Freya and Keelin both whip their heads toward the woman. The blonde is the first to respond.

“My baby has the ability to do magic? And already at that,” the taller woman softly inquires.

Keelin immediately looks back to her girlfriend in surprise. That was the first time she has ever heard Freya refer to their child in such a possessive manner and it filled her up with love. She knows that the woman is just treading lightly because of her issues with loss but it’s nice seeing her open up her heart a bit more. And the way she had whispered the question so softly made her melt.

“It is possible but it’s hard to tell right now,” the older woman shrugs in response. “I specialize in _past_ events, people, and places. I, of course could read her but as you know she’ll have to be born first. However, the magic surrounding her is so strong it’d be a travesty if she wasn’t gifted. Still it isn’t a reliable indicator of her own manifestations. If she does have abilities already she was likely reacting to both of your energies and Freya’s emotional disruption. But either way she _is_ literally made from magic. Her childhood development will be extremely vital for the rest of her life.”

“My magic wasn’t even that advanced as a _child_.”

“Well looks like you might be meeting your match.”

Keelin peels off her jacket revealing a very visible baby bump and green eyes go wide. “Oh…wow.” Currently, the witch is wondering where exactly has Keelin been hiding that detail. “See. I didn’t want you to see me like this just yet.” Freya places a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Keelin, it’s fine. Really. I was going to have to see it eventually. I’m just glad she’s healthy.” She smiles at the woman who returns one back. “So, you’re finally warming up to the idea of a ‘she’.”

Freya releases a dimpled grin on full display as Keelin lies back down, free from her jacket. The blonde takes her hand in her own again.

Giselle hovers her hand back and forth over Keelin’s body as Freya observes.

“Won’t be long now. The baby is definitely fighting her way here.” Keelin peers up at Freya. “I wonder where she got that from,” she remarks with a smile causing the blonde to duck her head down slightly. It felt reassuring to know that the baby was okay but still she couldn’t completely shake those lurking feelings of fear or the thoughts she had about being the harbinger of death. She played it off earlier but for a split second her mind was so sure that Keelin was drinking poison that would end the life that was growing inside of her.

Keelin thought that she was just being paranoid about the witch doctor but no she was literally caving in on herself. She just didn’t want to take her girlfriend down with her. Her palms were becoming sweaty. Was it the fear or the guilt, she had no clue probably both. A concerned voice brings her out of her intrusive thoughts.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Keelin is looking up at her with those caring eyes and she simply nods to avoid causing worry.

“Um I just need a moment, some air.”

Keelin nods in silent understanding. “Okay. Just come back in after. Freya?” The woman nods and carefully relinquishes the soft hand cradling hers. After leaving the room she quickly makes her way back to the front door.

Stepping outside she takes in a breath of fresh air. She thinks about how calming it is as the seconds turn to minutes unbeknownst to her.

“I know.” Freya opens an eye to find Giselle right next to her. “That’s why I’ve lived out here for so long. It’s calming for my soul.” The younger woman looks ahead of them. “I’ve forgotten what peace truly feels like for more than a couple of fleeting moments,” the blonde confides. 

“Perhaps in time you’ll remember,” Giselle offers.

“How is she,” the younger witch suddenly asks. “I think the more interesting question is, how are you? Keelin is fine. Currently incubating a rapidly developing miracle child but fine nonetheless.” Freya shakes her head. “I assume you already know so much about me.” “Ah, here and there really. Nothing straight from the source.” The Mikaelson pauses for a brief moment. There was obviously no point in lying to the woman with grand intuition.

“I’m not fully ready for this child and I don’t think I’ll ever be.”

“See how your ‘think’ was not a ‘know’? I _know_ that you’re planting seeds of doubt into yourself because of your past.”

Freya shakes her head. “I’ll only put them in harm’s way. I’ve never liked attachments because I fear that those who cling to me suffer in the end. I told Keelin from the beginning that she shouldn’t get involved with me. Maybe these thoughts and visions are my punishment for giving in to love yet again.”

“Punishment, pain, love, lessons it doesn’t matter now. You have a family to protect, a family of your own now. It is time to face your demons instead of setting them aside. It’s the only way,” the witch doctor affirms. Giselle disappears into her home leaving Freya with her thoughts and those words. As much as she hated it the old witch was right. She had to get better for Keelin and the life that depended on her. It wasn’t going to be easy though, it never is.

After some time alone she rejoins the women inside but Keelin’s eyes are closed.

Making her way over to her girlfriend she presses a hand to her shoulder.

“Hey Keelin.” There’s no response. “Keelin,” she tries again. Still nothing. “Keelin?!” The fear sets in again reminding her of when the werewolf collapsed at the bell tower before. Freya turns to the old woman in question. “What did you do to her?!”

“Freya she’s fine! This is the way your child communicates. She is completely safe. I promise.”

Freya pulls back with a face full of concern as she lays eyes on the werewolf. Keelin’s features are so peaceful she tilts her head in observation. “See. The images are very stimulating. They may not mean anything to you or Keelin but the feelings are through and through. It’s a beautiful experience.” Freya falls into her thoughts.

“Oh god.” Giselle gazes at the blonde. “I think I remember when it happened, when the baby was conceived. Keelin’s eyes were glowing but I didn’t think anything was wrong because she was fine. And then there was this fog around me, a vision of the moon and then the sun. It didn’t make any sense.”

“What did it feel like,” the witch doctor inquires. Freya sucks in her bottom lip and tries to recall what she felt that night.

“Like being lost in the darkness, cold and afraid but powerful, invincible. I was fighting a force that wouldn’t stop until it was living inside of me. But then…I felt warm and safe, like I was home. I was free of the pain and guilt.”

“Sounds like two roads diverged in a yellow wood.”

They both look at each other as Keelin lightly stirs. She mumbles incoherently until one thing falls from her lips then.

“Mikaela.” 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Freya watches as Keelin takes a sip of water from her glass before settling down on the couch with a sigh. “I am absolutely wiped out. How could anybody survive being this tired,” she remarks rhetorically as she lets her eyes shut.

The blonde looks on with her arms crossed against her chest. Keelin cracks an eye open due to the lack of response and peers up at her girlfriend.

“Are you okay?” 

The witch gazes at her before looking down for a moment prompting her to sit up as she observes the woman. Finally, she looks up with a short nod. “Of course. I’m fine.” Keelin tilts her head to show just how unconvinced she is at the answer. “You can’t fool me. The broody eyes are currently making an appearance,” she quips. Freya shakes her head. “It’s nothing you should concern yourself with. Just me being…me,” the blonde offers up.

“Well I think by now I’m an expert on you being you. Sit down and talk to me.”

Freya obliges though reluctantly so and positions herself right next to the woman on the sofa. She instantly starts playing with her hands as Keelin slightly turns to give her full attention. “Talk to me Freya.” The blonde looks over to her hesitantly while she smiles encouragingly but the words just won’t form on her lips. The thoughts occupying her mind are her own inability to be a potential parent and the mysterious name that she had heard during their doctor visit.

“I want this baby to have everything. I know that you’ll be a perfect mother but it’s me I’m still worried about,” the blonde admits quietly.

Keelin’s tired eyes soften and she places her hand on top of the unconfident woman. 

“You don’t have to worry about not being good enough. I’m far from perfect, I’m scared out of mind already but I know that I have _you_ with me. This is new territory for the both of us. The thing that keeps me going is knowing that together we can do anything. I believe in that Freya. I believe in you and us. I believe in this baby,” she asserts.

“Keelin, you know about medicine. You take care of people. It’s your job, it’s your _life_. I only hurt people. I inflict pain without a second thought and I’ve done horrible things in my lifetime. Are those the types of things you want influencing our child? What if she hates what I am…what I’ve done?”

She looks down at her hands as if she can still see the blood painted against her palms. The stains of her life’s work would forever be there whether she wanted it or not. There was no way out.

“Okay you still seem to believe that you’re the only one with blood on your hands. I hate what you’ve done but I also hate what I’ve done a thousand times more. In case you forgot I’m a werewolf. I know what it feels like to take a life, more than you know Freya. No, I haven’t had quite the lifetime of yours but I have enough demons to rival it if we’re keeping a score of morale,” the wolf challenges.

“You had no control over your nature Keelin. This is who I am, fully in control.”

“Nope. You’re wrong. It was what you were made to be. I know you better though.” 

Freya sighs deeply at her girlfriend’s persistence. Sometimes it could be infuriating how much the werewolf wanted to take care of her and love her despite all of her faults. It didn’t feel like the type of treatment she was deserving of. It was far from what she deserved in actuality if it was up to her own thoughts and feelings. The woman cared too much about her happiness and was always willing to go that extra mile for it.

“Do you really know _how_ much I would love for our baby to avoid inheriting my werewolf gene altogether? I mean really if we’re disclosing our greatest parental fears right now let’s go deep. I don’t want my daughter to have to go through the same things as me. The temper, the aggression, the rage, the killing, and the regret are all things I _never_ want her to know. I don’t want her to know a struggle against her entire being. And even with all the drama they caused I still would want this baby to know my family, to know where she comes from instead of wearing a huge ‘survivor’ badge. If you ask me she’s getting saddled with my curse 2.0 edition.”

Now it’s Freya’s turn to soften her features. She observes the hushed tension underneath the woman beside her and cups her face in her hands. How had she not seen so much pain within her before this whole surprise pregnancy? After all she was supposed to be the one person that made the werewolf feel known. Still she couldn’t help but feel like she knew nothing in the big picture of it all. 

So, she expresses her feelings in the best way she knows how and gently kisses her right then before pulling back after a few moments. Their foreheads stay against each other.

“Kinda hard to keep shoving your fears down when they’re now staring you dead in the face,” Keelin mutters in response to the witch’s unspoken words.

“I didn’t want to put mine on you Keelin. I don’t want to cause you more pain or upset you,” the blonde stresses softly. The werewolf smiles sadly and places her hands on top of the ones still cradling her face. “You _ease_ the pain. More than anything I want you to know that you came to me when I needed you the most. The life I was living in Texas was good but in those quiet moments it felt like one big lie…a lie that I knew would become hard to keep up at some point. But you are _real_. _This_ is real.

Keelin pulls away to look at the witch. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me and you will be the same to our daughter,” she concludes with pure honesty.

A single tear escapes from Freya as she takes in the words delivered to her with such conviction.

“I don’t deserve you,” Freya argues. Her head is shaking frantically. “I don’t even deserve anything half as good as you Keelin.” She swallows the lump building in her throat. “Why don’t you just let me decide what you’re deserving of okay? I’m the doctor which means I’m always right,” the wolf remarks with an affectionate smile and energy.

The witch wipes away her girlfriend’s fallen tears and lightly chuckles despite the tightness in her chest. 

She was going to get better for this amazing woman who had given up her heart and soul for her. This woman had allowed herself to be the vessel for her own flesh and blood in defiance of the ever present fears she kept in her mind.

Freya owed everything to her yet all she wanted was her love in return. She would happily give that to her a million times over.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Keelin is tending to patients at the clinic but surprisingly it’s a slow day in terms of emergency room standards.

To put it blatantly the place is occupied with hypochondriacs, minor injuries, a couple superficial injuries and a few individuals sick with various forms of the flu. This is not to say that it hasn’t been all hands on deck though. Most of the patients have been pretty needy and adamant about getting attention, definitely not just of the medical kind. 

So, being the great doctor she is, Keelin had been carefully dividing her time amongst the unruly patrons. Currently, she is listening intently to the massively exaggerated complaints of an elderly woman named Ruth. 

“Oh Dr. Murphy it hurts! It hurts so bad,” the old woman cries dramatically. At some point she even places the back of her hand to her own forehead. Keelin maintains professionalism with her touch of warmth and kindness. “Can I ask what exactly hurts now Miss Ruth?” The elder nods her head comically. “Remember when I told you about the ache in my hip? And then that weird lump in my back? Well I think it’s the cancer coming back for me. I’m not ready to go, no ma’am!”

“Miss Ruth you’ve already been screened for cancer. You don’t have it and you never did. That’s a good thing and you should be very happy about it. Why aren’t you off with your girlfriends instead of hanging around this downer of a place? Don’t you still have that book club,” Keelin patiently engages with a bright smile.

Ruth huffs dramatically as she shakes her head.

“I’m too busy worrying about my failing health to be bothered with those uppity…”

The old woman is immediately interrupted by another doctor, a tall brunette with tan skin and wide eyes. “Okay that’s enough Miss Ruth. I hope you weren’t going to call your friends what I think you were going to call them,” the doctor remarks.

“I was only going to tell Dr. Murphy exactly what they are,” she remarks with an innocent shrug. Keelin grins at the elder before turning to her fellow doctor. 

“I’ve got this. You go get some more gauze from the supply closet,” the doctor whispers in a silly tone. “Sure thing, I’m on it!” Keelin turns on her heels after giving the other woman thankful eyes and makes her way down the hall. As much as she was amused by the older woman’s frequent visits there was only a certain amount of her presence that she could take in one sitting.

A short male doctor going in the opposite direction smiles knowingly. “Has Miss Ruth made it in? What was the issue last time again,” he inquires jokingly. Keelin briefly walks backward as she plays along. “I’m pretty sure she was dying from a massive heart attack but it was a miraculous recovery,” she replies with a shrug. “ _Or_ just indigestion.” They both chuckle amongst themselves as they continue on with their respective missions.

These are the nice intimate times when she forgets that she’s craving the hustle of the hospital emergency room again.

_As she’s coming up to the supply room the hallway seems to extend twice as long as it’s usual length. Keelin chalks it up to being ridiculously exhausted but then the bright lights start to dim. Instinctively she stops and observes her surroundings. Nothing looks familiar anymore. She turns around to where she came from and walks quickly but ends up back to where she stopped. Shadows overtake the corridor._

_Suddenly two EMTs come racing past with a bloodied man on a stretcher. His chest and throat is completely ripped out revealing his body cavity. He’s nearly emptied of his solid and liquid contents. Keelin has to jump back against the wall just so she doesn’t get ran over by the force. Light streams in from the right of her and when she turns toward it she sees a little girl standing there. The light is so intense she can’t even make out the details of the child. She moves toward her but with every step she takes the girl dissolves away into the fading spotlight._

_Reaching the end, she stands there in complete silence except for the growing strain of her breathing. Suddenly, the ravaged man pops out of the shadows and grabs her. All of his blood covers her scrubs and she collapses onto the floor._

A bright light shines into her eyes.

“Murphy. Murphy. Keelin?” 

Keelin regains consciousness and finds herself under the gaze of the brunette doctor as she shines a small light into her eyes. Seeing that her coworker has awakened the woman puts the small tool away in her pocket before helping her to sit up. 

“Whoa, easy there.” The werewolf rubs her forehead when she’s sitting upright. The other doctor stays crouched beside her with a supportive hand placed on her back.

“What happened,” she questions blankly.

“You tell me. I was coming to see what was taking you so long and I found you lying here on the floor unconscious. You were still breathing though albeit rapidly just now,” the taller woman informs. Keelin looks at the doctor with embarrassment. “I was awake and then I…I guess I fell asleep,” she explains with slight uncertainty. The brunette eyes her critically.

“You fell asleep in the middle of the hallway, on the cold filthy ground instead of in the break room? A strange place for naptime don’t you think?” Keelin looks down at her outstretched legs. “You do know that _anyone_ could’ve came across you just lying here like the perfect corpse right Murphy?”

“I’m aware _Ramos_ ,” she throws back at the woman. “It won’t happen again.” Keelin gives a look of pleading to which the doctor meets with a roll of her eyes. 

“ _Fine_. But this can never happen again, especially now that I know you’re pregnant,” the woman supplies causing the werewolf to widen her eyes. “You hid it well and you’re obviously pretty far along. Why didn’t you say anything this whole time?” In this moment Keelin is sure that her spirit animal is a baby deer in headlights, extremely blinding headlights. With this information out in the open the attention would be placed on her abnormally growing baby. Then questions would of course arise. She couldn’t have that happening but here she was revealed to her coworker.

“It was a surprise to me as well okay. I don’t suddenly want all the pregnant lady attention if that’s fine with you,” she retorts with a little more bite than intended.

“Uh, yeah that’s fine. I just don’t understand why you’d be so secretive about it unless…you know what that’s none of my business. I just want to make sure that you’re okay Keelin. If this is too much stress on you I should at least make sure that the baby is alright. Why don’t you come…” Keelin cuts her off a little too forcefully.

“No! I mean no thank you. Really, I’m fine I swear. I’m just super tired but hey that was still me before this so,” she says in faux coolness.

“Come on,” the brunette insists. “I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t see this through.” The werewolf tilts her head with a sigh. 

“I really would rather not.” Ramos studies her so closely that she has to look away from such an intrusive gaze. It’s like she’s analyzing every inch of her and it is completely nerve-racking. “Keelin. I have to ask…are you maybe not happy about having this baby,” she carefully inquires. The wolf doesn’t wait a second to shut the woman down. “It’s nothing like that at all. I’m telling you that I want to be here doing my job. I’m just tired that's all. I mean it,” she asserts.

The brunette sighs and finally lets up. “Well okay. Maybe you should go home. Here let me help you up.” She offers her hands and Keelin takes them as she lifts herself to stand in front of the other doctor. “I’ll worry about this place. You go get some rest alright?” The smaller woman nods in agreement but hesitates which doesn’t go unnoticed by the other woman. She speaks before Keelin can even let the words fall from her lips.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul,” she assures. “ _This_ time anyway.” Keelin accepts her statement graciously with a nod. “No more impromptu trips to slumberland. You can catnap at home Murphy,” she firmly adds.

“Thanks.”

They both stare at each other while processing this awkward and multilayered exchange.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

On the way home Keelin had called up her girlfriend to fill her in on the situation. Freya was not pleased and to her surprise she suggested paying Giselle a visit just to make sure everything was okay with the baby.

“I just want to know that our child is safe,” she had stated on the phone. The werewolf knew that all of this was poking at the witch. She obviously wasn’t too fond of the witch doctor but she trusted her knowledge and magic in regard to their ordeal. There was definitely an incessant fear burrowed inside of her that would most likely never be fully destroyed even if they were working hard to diminish it. She also knows that the blonde would be more than happy to take care of her _given_ she throws away her profession. _But_ she herself wasn’t quite ready to just leave the big milestone of her years’ worth of hard work. 

The clinic had become part of her ideal of “home”. She even wanted to eventually move on to working in a hospital. But of course, all of these were goals _before_ she had become pregnant with a magic baby that needed her.

She was reaching a crossroads, she knew that but still she wanted to hold out for just a little while longer.

Upon arriving she finds that Freya is already in the apartment having a drink at their bar. The witch turns in her stool to regard the exhausted woman. As she goes to stand up Keelin gently pushes her back down and stands in between her knees. 

“You look so drained. I thought these dizzy spells were over now,” the blonde comments as she brushes a hand over her cheek. Her greens eyes are full of care and disregard for anything other than Keelin. The wolf summons a hazy smile at that fact. She was probably resembling a Cheshire cat under the influence but she didn’t care. Freya’s arms wrapping around her waist was definitely a sign that she otherwise appeared unsteady.

“It wasn’t exactly like that though. I felt awake and fully in control. It seemed so real in comparison to my visions.” An involuntary yawn escapes her mouth.

“And about those visions, why didn’t you tell me about them sooner,” the witch inquires. 

Freya is watching her intently while stilling her movements and Keelin sighs. “They feel personal. And mostly I just didn’t want to concern you some more if that’s even possible,” the wolf answers truthfully. “But I thought we were doing this thing where we actually talk to each other Keelin. We’re supposed to tell each other these types of things.”

“We are! And we do! But some things we keep for ourselves. It’s normal, healthy, something,” the smaller woman responds whimsically. Freya raises an eyebrow as Keelin tips over, her face landing in the crook of her neck. Her reflexes allow her to grab the woman’s body in time and she lightly shakes her while trying to inspect her in such close proximity.

“Keelin?!” The werewolf nods her head lazily against Freya’s shoulder as the latter holds her slightly upright. Her actions were starting to remind the witch of the one time she had seen the wolf very intoxicated. Although Freya wanted to slow her down after the first few strong drinks started to hit, Keelin had insisted that they had to do the whole Bourbon Street bacchanalia thing right. And that was right before she drank Jack Daniels straight from the bottle. Let’s just say that wasn’t the best idea ever and the werewolf had later cursed her quarter Irish heritage. 

Suddenly Keelin gazes at some unknown point over Freya’s shoulder and gasps before lightly giggling. 

“Freya…when did we adopt a leprechaun with a rainbow,” she questions as if it’s the sanest thing in the world. Freya is wide eyed and slightly amused now that she can see that her girlfriend isn’t being harmed by whatever is happening to her.

She helps her over to the couch and takes off her shoes before putting her feet up on the furniture. Standing over her half asleep girlfriend, Freya crosses her arms with a sigh.

“I guess we have to bring the help to you,” she whispers.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“I think she’s under a sleeping spell,” Maxwell says as he kneels beside her snoozing form. “Actually I’m very sure of it.”

He stands up to look at the two women watching a few feet away. “Any suggestions of how this might’ve happened,” he inquires. Freya speaks up.

“I was going to inquire of the same thing actually. For once we have something we can see eye to eye on,” the witch retorts. The male witch rolls his eyes before looking to the witch doctor standing next to the blonde. 

“And what about you?” Giselle shrugs before coming up beside the werewolf and placing a hand on her arm. Maxwell and Freya watch her intently. The older woman hums in concentration.

“Well. Seeing as I can’t sense unfamiliar magic around her that leaves me to believe that we now know of the baby’s true capability,” she remarks. The two younger witches narrow their eyes in question and Giselle smiles knowingly. “Your daughter has enacted her first spell, unknowingly but successfully.” Maxwell grins as Freya stands still in complete shock. “The baby has access to Keelin’s mind and therefore memory. Perhaps something slipped into her subconscious…”

Freya ducks her head down at the insinuation. “My guess is that she didn’t like her mama being so worked up because it was making it hard for her in there. She desired some form of relief and that helped cast the spell. But little did she know that Keelin is a bit of a fighter which explains the hallucinations,” she finishes. “Very impressive,” she quickly adds.

“Impressive? A fetus is casting spells and you find that simply _impressive_ ,” Maxwell remarks.

“I did say _very_ impressive.”

“And what do you think of this Freya,” he asks with a smirk playing on his lips. The witch looks at him before biting her lip. She honestly didn’t know where to begin. She was amazed, terrified at the untapped power, endeared, but also skeptic. She knew that there had to be a price for such abilities. What would the child have to pay for them? Could the name that Keelin had gotten from her vision be a clue?

“I think that we should let Keelin rest. This was a very drastic measure of displaying just how much she needs it,” the witch chirps.

“Oh you’re no fun. Must be a Mikaelson thing,” the man quips.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Freya is sitting on the bed watching Keelin as she sleeps soundly. Lately the woman was battling fatigue again prompting Freya to constantly keep a watchful eye on her out of concern. Freya had also been thinking about the name that Keelin had spoken just days ago. The werewolf had been too tired to be questioned about it so she relented, saving it for another time. 

Sometimes Keelin still hallucinated but the witch doctor insured that it would come to pass so long as she didn’t overwork herself. It still didn’t keep the thoughts of worry from invading the blonde’s mind though.

Freya reaches out to smooth the sleeping woman’s wild hair down and admires her beauty with a tilt of her head. All she wanted was for her to be okay, happy, and safe. She wants to see those warm eyes and kind smile that make her feel like everything is alright. Everything has been so hard. At times, it made her feel powerless. The woman before her had resorted to seeking help from elsewhere, a brooding male witch and a strange witch doctor. It had annoyed her to no end. The fact that this witch doctor was taking care of Keelin in ways that she couldn’t had allowed a sort of jealousy to crawl up inside of her.

As if that wasn’t enough she was also feeling dejected because she hasn’t quite connecting to the child the way Keelin has. Even though she has been trying to live up to the way the sleeping woman had described her, there is still a somber aura casted around her.

Thoughts of retreating to the bell tower and working through every protection spell she knows infiltrates her mind but she’s drawn to her girlfriend like a magnet. Keelin wouldn’t want her killing herself just to protect her. She would offer ways for them to figure it out together before anything else. She knows that. But maybe just maybe she could sneak away for a bit. She wouldn’t stay too long and the exhausted woman would never know. 

Just as she reaches her decision Keelin begins to stir.

“Freya,” she calls, voice thick with sleep.

“Yes, I’m here,” the blonde answers with a small smile.

The werewolf sits up in bed and looks at her girlfriend before yawning. “Hey sleepyhead,” Freya greets affectionately. Keelin smiles softly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go into full hibernation mode.”

“It’s fine. You need the rest,” the blonde asserts.

“God, I’m turning into a grandma,” the wolf jokes. Freya smiles lovingly at the woman. “You’re becoming a mother.” Freya scoots over closer to the other woman.

“A beautiful mother whom I love every inch of,” she finishes. Keelin raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Okay should I be afraid Freya Mikaelson? Are you feeling okay? What’s up?” She shakes her head. “Can’t I just admire my amazing girlfriend?” Keelin narrows her eyes at the blonde woman who takes the time to continue. “I was just thinking about going to the cathedral to work on some things. Of course, only if you’re okay with that. It’s nothing too crazy I promise. I just feel like there’s so much going on and everything is moving so quickly. I want to be prepared and with your visions I’m just a little concerned…”

Keelin cuts off the rambling with a mild whine. 

“Freya…” The blonde ducks her head down as Keelin tries to gauge her. “Look at me,” she commands gently. When Freya does so she continues. “I get it. I’m terrified at the prospect of being a parent and I know that you have concerns as well as I do.” She gently places a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“But…my dreams or whatever I’m going through is not the danger okay? I’m sure of it and I _promise_ you that.”

Her eyes are full of sincerity and care. Freya looks down and parts her lips as if she wants to say something. Keelin waits patiently while silently encouraging the woman until she shakes her head before finally deciding to speak her mind.

“Keelin, you said a name the last time you had one of your visions. I can’t help thinking that it’s of some significance. It’s important…I-I need to know what it means and if it’s something I should worry about.”

She finishes her statement and looks up into Keelin’s eyes with uneasiness. Imagine her confusion when the woman simply grins widely at her. Keelin grabs her face with both hands and moves in closer so that they’re only inches apart.

“Freya,” she says firmly. “It’s okay. The name that came to me is not some unknown enemy you have to worry about. It belongs to our daughter.” Keelin searches for something within the green eyes in front of her as the other woman takes in the information quietly.

“I told you that she’s going to be strong but now I know that she’s also very special and so important in so many ways,” Keelin affirms. Freya bites her bottom lip in thought for a moment. It was certainly true. The unborn child was proving to be very gifted already.

“So, her name is Mikaela?” Keelin smiles lovingly before nodding in response. “If you’re okay with it of course,” she adds. The witch nods her head with newly forming tears in her eyes and kisses her girlfriend sweetly. The werewolf laughs lightly in between their many kisses. “I guess that’s an affirmative.” Freya pulls back and gazes into her love’s eyes again.

“Mikaela,” she declares softly. “It’s perfect and in honor of my father. I will adore her just as he did me. And I will never let go of her even in my last breath. I _promise_.” Green eyes sparkle with such love and determination.

“I could’ve done without that allusion to your death. But I know that you’ll protect her no matter what,” Keelin replies with a soft smile.

Freya returns the gesture before she leans in slightly to kiss Keelin. She peppers many more of them all over the woman’s face causing her to giggle breathlessly like a love-struck schoolgirl.


	10. MIKAELA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While obsessing over protecting her unborn child, Freya stumbles upon a potentially ill fate and stops at nothing to absolve Mikaela of it at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to just put "Freya dun done it" as the summary smh. Anyway a surprise character that made a brief appearance on the show awhile back is very present in this chapter. I needed his personality for a moral dilemma situation. Also I borrowed one spell (vision exchange) but all the rest of the magic is from my own imagination. 
> 
> For anyone who likes their visuals with music I suggest listening to River by Leon Bridges for the last past starting at the Rousseau's convo to the very end.
> 
> ***Next chapter the Mikaelsons find out about baby Freelin (Hayley included of course)***
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

**_“I told you that she’s going to be strong but now I know that she’s also very special and so important in so many ways.”_ **

The affirmation had echoed in her mind and settled into her thoughts for the past several days. This child that they had created together against all odds had no other birthright but to be special and full of importance. Her existence was weighing heavy on Freya at this point. Everything was about this baby. Knowing about the fragility of such a conception was starting to antagonize her very balance. There was nothing left to do but seek out the answers that burned within her very mind.

It wasn’t hard to seek out the witch for hire. He’s very active in his way of making a living and she was thankful for that.

The dark-haired man saunters into the abandoned space with his bag in hand and stops just before her. “Well this is quite the meeting ground,” he comments. Freya hands over the cash to which he takes after recovering from her forward attitude. 

“I hope this is enough for the inconvenience,” she replies.

The seer flips through the stack in satisfaction. “Of course. Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

Ruben moves around her to sit his bag on the table while pulling out some items. “To see the fate in question I’ll need the person of focus,” he chirps as he continues to sift through his belongings. Freya twists around to watch him. “I can’t give you that,” she says in response. The man looks up from his bag to address her.

“Well…is there somethin’ that belongs to them? Maybe even hair or some biological marker,” he inquires.

She steps forward and immediately hands over the spelled remnants of her and Keelin’s hair combined. “This should do.” He eyes her curiously to which she sighs with an eye roll. “Don’t worry about the specifics just do your job.” Ruben nods accordingly before going to work.

He pours a brown liquid into a medium sized bowl before placing the remnants into the center. He sits down patiently. After a few moments, they start to spread out as he watches intently.

“Hmm…I see a dark point on this lifeline. It could be a disconnection, it could be death,” he supplies vaguely. It doesn’t matter though because the witch is already reeling at the word “death”. Her jaw clenches immediately to keep calm. “I see great power that can do beautiful things. But also, destruction and a self-consumin’ force that when untamed cannot be stopped.”

“Are you sure,” she questions evenly. The seer nods simply. “Check it again,” she demands. He narrows his eyes at the command. “Please.” He shakes his head but focuses into the bowl yet again before sighing. “I’m sorry.” Freya’s eyes widen slightly. “I can’t have that,” she proclaims. Ruben hesitates for a second out of empathy. “This…person is obviously important to you. I’m sorry but this is fate we’re talkin’ about here. Of course, there’s always the fact of possibilities. The likelihood of survival is constantly changin’. It’s a difficult feat to catch every interference as it comes,” he tries. She shakes her head.

“All I’m hearing is possibilities and probability but no end result that sounds appealing to me. Isn’t that what you’re paid for?”

“I only help you see things. The secrets of the past, the possibilities of the future. That’s the service, that’s the deal.”

“There has to be something I can do then,” the witch asserts. The seer eyes her carefully. “There _has_ to be.” 

Ruben sighs after a moment internally figuring what to do. “I’m afraid not. It’s best that I’d take my leave now.” With that he attempts to get up but is paralyzed. He whips his head to the blonde. “We’re not done here,” she exclaims firmly. The man again tries to budge but is unsuccessful. “This is unnecessary,” he remarks.

“Oh, it’s very necessary. You see I’ll do anything to change this fate. I’ll _kill_ anyone who prevents me from accomplishing that as well,” she claims.

“You’re making a mistake.”

The man continues to fight against the strict hold on his body to no avail as the witch moves closer to him. “Not from where I’m standing. You can either help me or suffer from the wrath of a very impatient witch,” Freya offers up before kneeling down in front of the prognosticator. “And that unfortunately extends to your son. Your choice of course.”

She shrugs and his eyes widen suddenly. “You’re desperate, I can work with that!” Freya narrows her eyes incredulously. “Good, you’ve noticed. Now I’m waiting on the solution!” She tightens her grip on him and he briefly winces.

“Okay! Hold on…There is _one_ thing you can do,” Ruben professes. Freya perks up at this immediately and momentarily halts her actions.

“It’s goin’ to require dark magic, great sacrifice, and lots of power. Lucky for you you’re more than halfway there already. Ever heard of the Rune of Abrogation?” The witch loosens up her telekinetic grip but still holds him in place with a shake of her head. “What needs to be done?” He looks away in shame and defeat. 

“You’re goin’ to have to trade one fate for another. Every great spell comes at a price. In this case it’s a life for a life,” Ruben explains.

Freya paces around as he observes. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He gives her hopeful eyes silently asking her to reconsider her next move and while she notices it she throws the feeling it gives her to the back of her mind.

“There’s no other way so _yes_ I’m sure,” she retorts.

“Addressin’ the elephant in the room, you want to sacrifice the rightful life of a child for your own?” Freya stops and considers this for a moment before finally speaking. “I have no other choice.” The dark-haired man tilts his head slightly in disagreement.

“You always have a choice, Fate is…” The blonde cuts him off intensely. “Listen to me, I will _always_ do whatever it takes to keep my family safe. If it’s at the expense of others then so be it. Family comes first, always and forever. Like you said, there’s a price to pay. I’m sure if it were you in my position you’d at least consider the fate of your son?” They stare at each other for a moment.

“I won’t help you alter an innocent life,” the man reclaims.

The witch abruptly stands up to tower over the seated man. 

“Our arrangement has changed, new terms. You’re going to help me complete the ritual and when it’s done you will never have to worry about me again. That is if you come willingly.

The seer licks his lips as he gazes upon the desperate Mikaelson witch.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“There. We have some time before the new moon and I expect you’ll be prepared by then,” Freya remarks as she seals the magic suppressing chains around Ruben’s wrists. 

“How will I help if I’m chained up in a cemetery with no magic or tools,” he wearily inquires.

“I’m not foolish enough to leave you with a way out and besides, you’re already helping by being insurance.”

“Between these chains and your boundary spell it’s safe to say you’re not leavin’ me a way out. Looks like I’m stuck here for the rest of the day. Or perhaps until Christmas give or take.”

Freya sighs before turning away from the man with a shake of her head.

“It’s a necessary evil, it’s not personal,” she claims. Ruben sits down on the ground and crosses his legs. “It seems like you tell yourself that often,” he retorts. “But that’s no business of mine.” The blonde turns around to gaze at him.

“I’ll collect the things that are needed and we will get this over with as soon as possible.”

“Good luck finding an unborn supernatural child that fits the criteria on such short notice. And without the other mother of your child knowing what you’re up to at that,” the man sarcastically mutters. “How do you suppose you’ll get around that one?”

“I have my ways. When it comes down to it she will understand the sacrifice it takes to keep our child safe.”

“So, then why not tell her?” Freya blinks and then turns away again. “That’s enough questions for now. Get to work on deciphering that spell. I won’t return empty handed.” 

She walks away determined to succeed at her plan. There was no way that she could fail at this spell. All the times she has lost plays through her mind tauntingly as she tries to shake the thoughts free. If her daughter was going to have a chance at life, it was going to be a good one and it was up to her to ensure.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Freya rummages through the dusty wooden cabinet as Keelin enters the bedroom.

“There you are,” she remarks. The blond jumps slightly at the voice but recovers quickly enough to go unnoticed. She had informed her girlfriend of her whereabouts but had also been so deep into the task at hand. The woman’s impending arrival was long forgotten until now. Turning around she finds that familiar smile gracing the werewolf’s lips. “Am I interrupting your spring cleaning,” she jokes.

There is an old jewelry box full of handmade bracelets next to small intricately woven baskets in the cabinet. For some reason, the evidence of her actual hobbies suddenly makes her feel vulnerable. Maybe it’s because the items are a departure from her big bad reputation of being a callous witch. Or maybe it was just because she was still not completely used to Keelin or really anyone seeing her more human side. Sure, she was teaching the werewolf how to make her own sometimes but the woman had assumed that it was something Freya had left in the old world. In reality, it was a calming pastime that she utilized in quiet moments even today. 

Regardless she is more than willing to redirect Keelin’s wandering eyes to the intricate container in her hands. She shakes her head with a timid smile as she holds it up. 

“No, just rearranging my collection of ashes,” she retorts. Keelin playfully rolls her eyes as a smirk swipes across her face. 

“While I’m not surprised by your antics, you never seem to disappoint on the witchy front of things.”

Keelin saunters over to the taller woman as the sunlight from the balcony illuminates their silhouettes. Freya sucks in a deep breath as the pregnant woman carefully takes the container out of her hands and sits it on the bed nearby. Her arms reach up to wrap around the shoulders of her girlfriend before a hand mindlessly cradles her neck. With a tilt of her head she plays with the soft blonde hairs at the nape. 

“Aren’t you even a _little_ bit tired of the whole ‘Craft 2’ vibes in here?” The witch narrows her eyes and tilts her head in response like a lost puppy. It appalls and endears Keelin.

“And of course, you have no clue what that is a reference to. Remind me to pick that up for our next movie night.” Freya smiles at the remark. “You wanna maybe go get something to eat,” the werewolf hopefully inquires. Her eyes are shining with anticipation and of course Freya would grant her wish in a heartbeat. But she’s already tied up in conducting a ritual to protect their unborn child.

She wants to confide in the woman before her but she also doesn’t want to place any more stress on the baby. It was her job to take care of her family. Any fear and hardship would be taken upon herself. It’s the last thing she wants for Keelin to experience right now.

A sigh escapes her causing the wolf to slightly pull back but just as she does so she’s pulled right back into a gentle kiss. 

Freya wants to fill her up with all the things that feel impossible to convey with words. The action is full of unspoken promises, untamed love, fierce passion, and the protectiveness of an all-encompassing layer of warmth. It almost knocks them both off of their feet literally. The witch quickly stills them before they collapse onto the bed.

“Whoa, easy there tiger. This is how we got ourselves into trouble in the first place,” the werewolf quips. 

“You’re a far cry from the hibernating wolf right now,” the witch throws back.

They both grin at each other from ear to ear until Freya slowly looks down. Keelin watches her intently for a moment and then she looks back up. The arms around her shoulders fall to her biceps with a loose grip. 

“Keelin…”

The words are being pushed onto her tongue yet they refuse to formulate into a statement, a truth. Keelin looks at her with encouragement but it only makes it harder to will herself into explaining their situation. It was becoming clear that an explanation would have to wait seeing as they had virtually no time to spare.

This moment had made her realize two things. Keelin was the most meaningful thing to ever grace her life and she couldn’t bear to taint her with the burden of hard choices. 

The doctor would never take on the same evils that she does in the face of desperation. It was completely against her moral code whether she handed out the benefit of the doubt to others or not. It was easier to give understanding to people making such a choice when you didn’t have to partake in it yourself. And for that reason, she was deciding to protect her girlfriend above all else, above facing the dark decision.

She bites her lip.

“Come with me. There’s something I need to do first,” she provides.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Freya, you’ve had this entire time to tell me what’s going on. I’m starting to worry now. Why are we in a cemetery?”

The witch is walking close behind her with a bag containing the items she brought from the compound unbeknownst to her girlfriend. “You can stop right here,” she directs the werewolf. Keelin halts and whips around to face the secretive woman. The blonde pleads silently with her eyes.

“I promise I will tell you everything but right now we don’t have time,” she explains with a shake of her head. Keelin steps forward causing the blonde to play with the jewelry around her neck.

“You have _time_ to tell me what we’re up against. You’re obviously going into full witch mode. You brought me here. Freya, what the hell is going on?”

Keelin questions her a mile a minute with wide eyes before stepping impossibly closer to the witch. “ _Talk_ to me. _Please_ ,” she pleads.

The taller woman looks her in the eyes before going around her and gesturing toward the tunnel entrance. “After you,” she remarks. The werewolf rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh before leading the way. They move through the dark space swiftly. “So, you’re just going to completely ignore my questions altogether,” Keelin inquires while shaking her head in disbelief. Freya sighs. 

“I told you it’s going to have to wait Keelin,” she says with finality.

As they reach the opening of the tunnel the wolf walks into the space to find Ruben chained and hunched over some writings. At the sudden arrival of guests, the man peers up at Keelin with a surprised face. Her own eyes go wide before she turns around to address her brooding girlfriend.

“Freya,” she exclaims.

The witch lifts the purple glowing amulet from around her neck to the woman’s line of vision before raising a hand. Her eyes instantly become transfixed with the stone and dilate. 

“Sleep,” she commands with a snap. Keelin’s eyes become heavy as her body goes limp, falling into Freya’s awaiting arms. She cautiously lugs her body over to a slightly raised stone platform and gently sprawls her across it. Ruben looks on with widened eyes as the witch checks her girlfriend before making her way back over to him.

“Well that was an unexpected turn of events,” he quips. “I assume she still has no knowledge of what you’re attemptin’ to do.” She sighs.

“I tried to tell her but there wasn’t any time to convince her that this was the best decision.” She removes her container of ashes from the bag and sits it on the table. “And then I realized that she’s an important component to the spell,” she informs with an intake of breath.

Ruben studies her from his spot in the corner. “She’s the sacrificial element,” he states. The witch turns to face him with a serious look.

“Yes, so as you can see this _has_ to work.” 

She redirects her attention back to gathering the items and setting them on the table. “I have just about everything I need. An extremely powerful dark object, the mors pupa; ashes of a formidable foe courtesy of my dear aunt Dahlia.” Grabbing a knife, she makes her way over to Keelin’s unconscious form and crouches down beside her. Her hand instinctively brushes loose curls from the expressionless face. “A meaningful sacrificial element as a sign of true will,” she continues. 

Freya waves a hand over the werewolf and pulls out a small vile before cutting her hand, watching as the dark liquid streams into the glass object. When she has supplied enough she gently places the woman’s hand back onto the platform watching as it already starts to heal.

Lifting up to her feet she walks back over to the small table and brings the knife to her own palm. The sharp tool slides through flesh, allowing a river of blood to flow into the vile.

“The blood of the one you wish to unbind fate from,” she mindlessly adds to the list. She twists the top onto the bottle before placing each hand on either end of the item. Her eyes close as she concentrates her energy with prowess.

Miraculously, the two sources of blood unite to form one ingredient. Ruben raises his eyebrows. 

“Clever work,” he comments.

“I had a bit of a midday cocktail. We’re going to need more than clever work to enact this spell. Have you held up your end while I was away?” She suddenly focuses in on the chained man.

“It’s actually a pretty simple incantation, straightforward to your likin’. However, the channelin’ of all these powerful objects at once will require great concentration. And you must write down these symbols to bind them.”

“I’ve been dealt worse,” the witch remarks. He ignores her.

“Once you begin you can’t stop until it’s complete. It’s very crucial. How high your tolerance is will make or break this ritual. Here,” the seer finishes. Ruben extends the writings out to her and she comes to collect them. She quickly skims over it before looking down at the man. “Now about that body of the offering,” she presses.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“The energy feels so malicious. What happened here,” Ruben inquires while looking around. 

Freya steps in the middle of the empty bedroom while clasping her hands.

“Murder/suicide,” she responds in short. “The atmosphere helps me tap into more powerful magic.” She watches as he explores the space with wide eyes and uneasiness.

“It’s only helpin’ me get the creeps. Is a chill down the spine a normal side effect?” His rhetorical question receives an eye roll from Freya. “You’ve obviously never went into darker territory,” she notes. “But that changes today because I _need_ your magic.” He turns around to look at the serious expression on her face.

“Me? You want _me_ to use dark magic? There’s hundreds of witches in this city, thousands even. Why not try it with one of them?”

She steps to him calmly. “You’re a seer, in my possession might I add and I want a good vision of the location. Now if you’re done with all the questioning I’d like to get to the action,” she retorts. The seer sighs and extends his chained arms.

“Fine. But I warned you. This is not my type of rodeo.” Freya unchains him as a smirk plays upon her lips. “It’s like using any type of magic, except more fun and efficient.” The witch extends her arms underneath his and he pauses before grabbing onto her awaiting hands. “Just how many cocktails have you had,” he questions with a skeptic look. The blonde smiles tightly while wiggling her fingers. “Just enough to get the job done,” she answers while rolling her shoulders. Ruben takes her hands and breathes in deeply.

“Remember, just focus and hold it for as long as you can,” the blonde directs. The man nods promptly. “What makes a suitable offering in this case?” He sighs again.

“It must be one with untapped power, pure innocence, and a malicious environment. How fittin’,” he remarks.

Freya ignores him as she closes her eyes in concentration. The magic is flowing through effortlessly but she feels nothing from his end. “Any day now,” she remarks with her eyes closed. Ruben reluctantly closes his eyes and focuses in. After a few moments, he’s ready to give in but then he feels the energy swimming around within him. The feeling is foreign but powerful allowing him to will it in any way of his choosing. 

There’s a flash, a young pregnant woman in a frilly dress. The next flash shows a group of people in all white bowing to something unseen in a spacious room. Then another is a grand historical home standing menacingly tall. Finally, there’s a glimpse of the Cathedral of Immaculate Conception and then the vision fades. Green eyes bore into hazel ones.

“You’re coming with me,” Freya orders. The male witch doesn’t even bother fighting the determined Mikaelson on the matter.

“Looks like we’re takin’ a trip to sweet home Alabama,” Ruben quips.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“When I said that I could work with your desperation, I didn’t have the thought of letting you drive my car out of state,” the dark-haired man comments. 

Freya shrugs with both hands on the wheel and eyes on the road. Ruben’s hands are again cuffed with the enchanted chains. “Can we stop, I need to pee?” The blonde looks incredulously at the open road. “No time.” The man scratches his head. “I beg to differ, you’re goin’ at least ninety miles an hour.” Freya shakes her head in disbelief. “Yes, because I _do_ have a ritual planned before the new moon or did you forget that little detail? Time is of the essence and it won’t be spent on your mindless antics,” she states.

“A natural function is not a mindless antic. No more mindless than what you’re about to do,” the male witch retorts. Freya presses down on the gas causing him to bob forward. 

“Could you slow down? You couldn’t be more on edge if you tried.”

The witch continues driving without a word much to the seer’s dismay.

“And how’s the woman you hypnotized? Still completely unaware of your terrible decision makin’?”

“She’s safe. I have someone looking after her until I get back. Any more aggravating questions?”

Ruben shrugs and sits back. “No, I guess not.” He turns on the radio and Freya rolls her eyes in irritation.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The pair exit the car and Freya moves ahead on the house diligently.

“Hey! It’s not like you can just go in there swingin’. The very least you can do is be civil,” the seer advises. Freya laughs humorlessly as she continues walking. “I should be civil as I forcefully alter the fate of an unborn innocent. Sounds like a plan.” Ruben shakes his head. “Point taken, I just mean that…” The blonde cuts him off by halting her actions and turning around to face him.

“I’ve already told you that this has to be done, it _has_ to. I wouldn’t be doing this if there was any other way. I have to make the hard decisions,” she proclaims.

The man gazes at her with his hands in his pockets. He realizes that his words are futile and they continue walking.

“You know before all of this I could truly be ruthless toward anything standing in my way. I became so unfeeling. I know that you think I’m horrible now but you have no idea of what I was before I had something worth being better for,” she breathes into the wind. “I refuse to lose that now that I’ve found it.”

Ruben silently nods as they come to rest in front of a mansion of a home.

“The cult is preparing for the birth of _their_ next true savior. That will leave them occupied as we take the mother,” Freya concludes. Ruben shakes his head. “No, that’s an unnecessary route,” he counters. She looks at him in disbelief. “We don’t need to actually sacrifice the body itself. It doesn’t have to be taken literally, it’s metaphorical. Think, representational magic,” the male witch supplies.

“So, a totem then. What _exactly_ are we looking for,” the woman inquires.

The seer closes his eyes and concentrates willing the vision to come to him. He receives a vision of a man holding a golden scepter in his hand symbolizing the sovereign power of the unborn child. Upon his arrival, his spirit will be bound to the instrument. They need to retrieve it before then. Ruben opens his eyes and looks to Freya who watches him intently.

“These people think they’re awaitin’ the birth of Jesus and that a spirit binding scepter is the body of Christ. What a twist,” he informs the woman.

“How will we ever get close enough to it with a cult of power obsessed psychopaths lurking around?”

“We can masquerade as members. They are just human after all, there’s no need to incite violence.” Freya sighs at his moral code. “We don’t have much time and if it comes down to it I’ll do _whatever_ is necessary,” the witch asserts. 

Freya follows Ruben around the back of the massive property. Tall trees are scattered about it. They spy on two cult members through a dirty window as they talk. “So, I was thinkin’…” The blonde cuts him off by entering the home unapologetically and waving a hand to subdue the surprised victims. “Okay…” The seer is dumbfounded but follows suit nonetheless. Freya is already slipping into the woman’s white dress as Ruben gathers the white collared shirt and pants from the man.

As they enter the main quarters they realize just how layered the home is. There’s a grand hall made of shiny wood and rows of stairs winding around up to the at least three stories high. Old pictures occupy the walls and antiques are settled neatly in their rightful places. They are currently standing at a diverging point in the middle of the recreational area.

“We have to split up to cover more ground,” the seer suggests. Freya seems to weigh on this option for a short time. “You’re right,” she agrees. “But if you try to betray me then you know who my next target is,” she states as a brutal reminder. He peers at her slowly before saluting her sarcastically. “I wouldn’t dream of gettin’ on the bad side of a very desperate witch,” he retorts. She nods her head in affirmation. “Good.”

Before they leave a second thought assaults her mind and she quickly mutters a spell. “ _Phasmatos physium calva_.” Ruben turns to her with questioning eyes. She smirks slightly. “Vision exchange. Like I said, _insurance_ ,” the witch retorts with confidence. Ruben shakes his head but continues on his way. They move in separate directions.

Freya comes to a room on the far east end of the home. Quietly peeking into the cracked door, she finds several cult members preparing a ritual. They’re all crowding around an empty old cradle with a white veil over the hood of it. Some are bowing down on their knees while others are standing with hands raised above their heads. The residents are truly misguided witch worshippers and the sight of it slightly peaks her interest. She had never seen such a spectacle. As history had shown people of the religious variety would run people out of their homes and burn women at the stake out of pure suspicion. This was taking Gods and monsters to a whole new level. 

Meanwhile on the west end, Ruben hears the soft sounds of singing and follows it with concentration. It leads him to a tall wooden door and he quietly steps into a classic bathroom. As the soft voice grows louder he finds that the bathroom connects to another room, a nursery. He peeks into the door and finds the young mother from his vision rocking in a chair while serenading her unborn child. Her deft hands lightly caress her round belly as she gazes down at it. Freya receives this image before the seer grabs a personal mirror from its place by the sink.

“ _Celare_ ,” he whispers successfully spelling it. Now he positions it to face behind him allowing him to see indirectly while rendering his connection to Freya severed.

The Mikaelson witch is angered and swiftly abandons her search to go find her captive. Quickly she retraces her steps and follows the location burned into her mind. Her body is housing a growing flame that disrupts her extra senses, the lurking cult members an idea of the past. She arrives at the nursery and enters just as Ruben strikes her back into a bust of an unknown figure along with various antiques. The seer stands over her unconscious form. “I can’t harm an innocent child,” he declares.

Ruben turns around to face the pregnant woman who is gaping at him. “Come now. You must be moved to a new location in preparation for the ritual.” He extends a hand to the young woman whose brown eyes display a bit of hesitancy. 

“I’ve never seen another ‘gifted’ in the congregation,” she remarks in a neutral tone. “Not since his father. I thought he was the only one,” she adds before looking down to her belly.

The seer raises an eyebrow before stepping closer to the woman. “I’m here to protect your son. But I need you to trust me.” His hazel eyes pour genuine care into her brown ones and she nods after a moment. “Okay,” she agrees before taking his hand. He pulls her up carefully and they leave the nursery in a rush.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

A few minutes later Freya awakens with a furrow of her eyebrows. The events that have previously taken place come crashing back into her mind and she scrambles to her feet with full blown tenacity. The seer would be on the losing end of her wrath as soon as she gets to him. 

She races back to the heart of the home where a group of residents are now gathering and in her impatience, she uses telekinesis to push them out of her path. The sudden invisible force caused by her presence alerts the congregation who gaze at her in awe. The different reactions play across their faces. Expressions of fear, disbelief, and even anger arise as they realize she has a face that they’ve never seen before. 

Now aware of the revelation regarding her intruder status, the witch redirects her focus to finding the scepter.

Her eyes instinctively close as she senses the energy reverberating from the magical object. Turning a corner, she finds a room full of men surrounding the golden tool. The tall man in the center holds it up into the air and Freya narrows her eyes at the target. Within seconds she mentally snatches it from his grasp causing the men to gradually whip around at the sudden movement. They’re wide eyed and speechless which pulls a slight smirk from her lips.

The witch throws her hands down sending them flying back into the wall and sufficiently incapacitating them. With a look of satisfaction, she leaves the room.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ruben is quickly helping the mother to be into his car when the passenger door forcefully shuts.

He sighs and turns around to the presence of the blonde. “I did what I had to do. You can understand that,” he starts. Freya only stands there several feet away with an unreadable expression. The seer begins approaching her but is stopped by the sharp pain that stabs at his mind. It brings him to his knees in agony.

“I’m very disappointed in your decision,” the witch remarks in an even tone. She walks over to stand directly in front of him while still holding her hand out. “She’s just a kid. You can’t expect me to let you hurt her. Have a heart,” he musters up. A slight twinge of guilt appears on her face before disappearing just as fast. Her head shakes the thoughts away. 

“I do. And it beats for my family. I tried it your way and you betrayed me so now…I’m doing this _my_ way.

He looks up at her. “I only did what I could hope someone would do for my own. I had no choice but to do the right thing,” the seer asserts.

Freya’s eyes slightly widen as she pushes back the emotions stirring within her. It was the growing guilt, the twisted empathy, the humanity. She hated all of it because it just made the things she had to do that much harder. She licks her lips and turns her head before addressing the good man.

“The irony is that by playing hero you’re sentencing your own to death. The world goes on, people do bad things to each other. All you can do is protect the ones you love. There’s little room for much else,” she offers. “You should’ve took the deal.” With that conclusion, she moves around the man and makes her way to the car. Midway through she is stopped by his call.

“If you’re goin’ to play right into your fear then you might as well kill me. What you’re doin’ is bound to have horrible consequences and I won’t allow you to complete this ritual.” He pauses to take a breath. “All I ask is that you spare my son,” he finishes. 

Freya keeps her back to him as she lowers her head. The man couldn’t seriously be willing to lose his life over some detrimental moral compass. He didn’t even know the woman existed until hours ago and now he was suddenly willing to die for her, for her child. What about her own child? The guilt tripping and the loyalty to fate was especially egregious. She had expected him to understand seeing as he was willing to do anything to protect his own child. But unfortunately, it comes down to this.

So, she silently agrees with a short nod. The decision is visibly affecting her but it needs to be handled nonetheless. With a snap of her fingers Ruben succumbs to a broken neck. The sound of bone cracking lightly churns her stomach. It wasn’t like the man was truly an enemy and death tolls weren’t something she prided herself on. Everything always came down to necessary evils for her. However, it didn’t exactly make her feel better in the long run.

Like always she would just have to push it down deep enough to forget. She stalks up to the car to find that Ruben had spelled the young woman to sleep. With silent thanks, she pulls out her phone and quickly dials a number. Pressing the device to her ear she closes her eyes with a sigh.

“Josh, I need you to bring Keelin to the cathedral. I’m on my way back,” she breathes.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Back in New Orleans Freya arrives at the bell tower with the pregnant woman following suit. Her once shining brown eyes are blank as she walks in like a zombie. With little time to spare before the new moon Freya is visibly on edge. Josh perks up at the unexpected arrival and goes to speak to her but she passes him by while heading for the table. She begins unloading the items and preparing for the ritual. The woman lies down on the floor. Quickly, Freya lies Keelin down on the floor and creates a boundary around both women to contain the spell before returning to her table. Josh comes to stand in front of her.

“Okay, what is all this,” the vampire questions with confusion slapped across his face.

The witch ignores him as she starts her work. The candles are lit with her mind and she sprinkles ashes on the doll earning a raised eyebrow from Josh. Then she proceeds to pour blood on it before binding it all together. He throws her another weary look before addressing her again.

“Keelin has been sleeping like the dead for hours. Should I be expecting the worst?”

Freya barely responds but offers a slight shake of her head. “Freya, what is going on,” he tries again. She keeps her focus but finally responds. “Could you leave now?” The vampire narrows his eyes in disbelief. “Freya, if you’re up to something big…” She cuts him off by finally stopping to give her full attention. “You can _leave_ now,” she asserts with cold eyes. 

Josh raises his hands in defeat. “Okay then,” he remarks. “Yikes.” He shakes his head and reluctantly exits the bell tower leaving her with complete silence. She takes a deep breath. With all the items ready and the new moon quickly approaching Freya begins the ritual.

She decides to begin with the body of the offering. Her mind drifts back to Ruben’s previous suggestion of channeling the scepter but the man had obviously proved to be unworthy of her trust. And if she’s being honest the desperation to succeed is killing her. So, instead she follows along with her original plan and focuses on the young pregnant woman. The energy begins to flow through to her. Next, she homes in on Keelin’s sleeping form. Like clockwork her face softens but she keeps her concentration. Finally, with a little push she channels the last three bonded ingredients.

With all the components essentially connected, the actual process is instantly jumpstarted. The witch takes another deep breath before reciting the incantation.

“ _Quacumque die invocavero te, exaudi me quis quis. Vitam pro vita. Fata et fatorum. Unum fit alterum. Exaudi me_.”

After several moments, a blue flame-like light manifests in the middle of the boundary circle. She maintains the connection as she begins drawing the symbols on a piece of parchment. Upon finishing she tosses it into the fire and watches the flames spring up. Her eyes narrow as she concentrates with all the intensity she can muster. With so much focus its power grows and grows until it’s raging like a wildfire. Right when it happens she feels the slight loss of control.

But if she pulls back now all of her work would be erased. She strains to contain it but the flame connects to the scepter sitting on the wooden table. A newly added component could have unforeseen consequences, she knows this but just as Ruben had warned, she’s unable to stop the ritual.

The blue flame bursts with energy and Freya’s nose begins to bleed profusely. Spirit-like chains rise from the fire and wrap around Keelin’s frame. A line extends to the cult member and chains her body as well. The chains materialize for a brief moment before disintegrating back into the fire. By now Freya is bleeding from her eyes and ears but pushes herself to the limit.

The flame bursts upward toward the ceiling a final time as the new moon arrives and the ritual is complete.

Freya hunches over the table as a migraine sets in, pounding on her temples. All the exertion of her magic is leaving her feeling nearly drained. Suddenly she’s startled by the young cult member awakening with a scream. The woman screeches in great pain and Freya watches in horror as her unborn child withers away.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The next morning Keelin wakes up with a slight headache and Freya races to her side with a glass of water ready in hand. The werewolf graciously accepts the water and nearly downs the whole thing before speaking.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a runaway train,” she remarks.

“Welcome to the land of extreme exhaustion,” the blonde retorts in a soft voice.

Keelin pushes off of her elbows and sits up against the headboard of the bed. “Is this my punishment for staying up so late just to reclaim my crown in ‘heads up’? Or maybe it was my determined basket weaving,” the wolf jokes with a chuckle. 

Freya’s eyes widen slightly with realization. Keelin is referencing the things they did together two nights ago, not last night. If this is the case then she is completely absolved of the memories of yesterday’s events. The smaller woman seems to notice the wheels turning in her girlfriend’s head. 

“Hey, is everything alright,” she questions. The witch looks at her then and takes in the tentative smile playing on her lips. She wants to spare Keelin the heartbreak of knowing what needed to be done, of the things _she_ had done. The woman is looking so vibrant and warm, two things that currently did not describe the blonde herself. There was no way she could ruin that especially with the opportunity of avoiding it altogether smacking her in the face.

So, she decides to leave things how they are. Simple. Her family is safe and protected. Nothing had happened in vain.

“Yeah. I just have an errand to run. I won’t be gone long but you should get some more rest,” she states.

Freya offers a small smile to Keelin who smiles back before accepting the goodbye kiss. She rises from her spot on the edge of the bed and gazes at her beautiful girlfriend one last time before leaving.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Josh is unloading boxes in the back of Rousseau’s when Freya approaches from behind. He comically jumps a little at her presence.

“Can you stop doing that,” he requests. The blonde provides a small smile before giving him a look. He sighs knowingly. “Her memories of the cult are completely wiped. All she remembers is that she was a teenage runaway who jumped from place to place until she got caught up in a bind. And now…she’s looking for a new adventure.” Freya nods her head in short while crossing her arms. Josh tilts his head.

“What exactly did you do?” 

“What I had to do to protect my family,” the witch affirms. She assumes that the vampire will automatically connect the statement to her siblings and doesn’t see the point in correcting him. However, unbeknownst to her he had heard the baby’s heartbeat while checking in on Keelin at their apartment. He figured that since it wasn’t mentioned then it wasn’t for him to know and that was completely alright with him. The discovery would be one kept to himself so he nods.

They look over at the young woman sitting alone at the bar. It was strange but for some reason the witch could see a younger version of herself within her. She could see all the fight and struggle residing inside of the body of a woman no older than twenty-two. The pain was there whether or not it was the pain of her past or the pain that Freya had just inadvertently caused. The lust for freedom was bouncing off of her and into every direction. The thought gives the Mikaelson an idea.

She turns to Josh and thanks him before going over to greet the former cult member. As she approaches, the woman stops staring into her glass and turns toward her. Freya musters up a small smile.

“Hi. You don’t really know me but we’ve crossed paths once before.” The younger woman eyes her carefully. “My friend told me about you looking for a new adventure. I was thinking that I could give that to you, a fresh start.” The woman seems to ponder the offer for several moments as Freya waits patiently. Finally, she nods cautiously prompting the witch to do the same.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

They’re at a bus station due to the younger woman’s desire. Freya hands her a carrying bag and she graciously accepts it with a smile.

“Do you know where you’ll go,” the blonde inquires neutrally. The other woman shakes her head excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to travel cross-country since I was little. I’m thinking that California is the next stop,” she says with a confident nod. Freya nods as people start to board the bus. “You should go,” she states.

The young woman starts to board the bus but suddenly turns around to look at the witch below her. The blonde crosses her arms.

“Just who are you, a guardian angel maybe?” The witch shakes her head while feeling the guilt creep up inside of her. 

“No one.” She pauses. “Or maybe just a person who’s really sorry about some of the bad in her choices,” she replies.

“Well maybe you’re moving in the right direction,” the younger woman points out.

She gets onto the bus and the door closes. Freya smiles sadly as the bus leaves.


	11. REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya finally gets around to telling her family the baby news when Klaus makes an unexpected visit and discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bear with me on Rebekah's response to the news and the vagueness surrounding their conversation. I have a bit of reasoning behind it but of course they move past it by the last chapter. If you have ever had a sister-sister relationship then you know how complicated it can be at times. Klaus is so interesting to me that he automatically became the sibling with the big role for these last chapters. The people who are the coldest or the meanest are usually the ones that feel so much naturally and all the times his vulnerable side has been shown is proof of that. All in all Freya has been shown to be especially considerate with her siblings to the point where we're literally beat over the head with it lol. It's like bish go live your life already damn so honestly it would take Keelin AND them to tell her straight up just do it like Nike says. Or more so in this case where she has her own daughter to put first. 
> 
> **Next chapter Mikaela makes a dramatic entrance into the world.**
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

Everything was finally starting to fall into place.

After insuring the fate of her unborn child, Freya had felt a tremendous weight lifted from her shoulders. There was no secret assailant to have to obliterate for now and there would be no death lurking around the corner due to her daughter’s nature. Last night she had even felt the baby move for the first time. It drowned her in love and happiness. It filled the empty spaces within her that she didn’t even know were there.

It was perfect, well almost perfect. Despite her happiness there was still that feeling buried deep down within her. There was still those thoughts in the back of her mind. It was the guilt of having to live with the truth about the life she ruined, the _lives_ she ruined. But every time the baby fever sprung up it had distracted her from those residual feelings and for that she was thankful.

The couple had talked for hours about the family they were starting and cuddled in the safety of their bed. Keelin would leave the clinic for some time so that she could be with the baby and Freya ensured that everything else would be taken care of. The werewolf had expressed a desire to go back to being a doctor eventually, but stressed that their child was the main priority first and foremost. She didn’t want to miss a minute of any of her firsts and she wanted to teach her everything.

Freya shared these sentiments. It was up to her to guide her through her abilities, to teach her everything she knew. Her aunt was cruel and conniving but she had taught her a lot. She knew what she would never have her daughter endure and what she would provide her with so that she could easily protect herself.

The best part of it for the witch was just the thought of having someone to share her heritage with. All of her siblings were vampires and though she loved wielding magic it was hard constantly being the odd one out. It only reminded her of the troubled history she had. That’s why she was more than happy to share her knowledge with her niece. It had been comforting to have another witch in the family. 

What would it be like to have a little witch of her own? Her imagination soared with wild possibilities. 

Of course, she’d always be there for Hope. She would continue to visit and be an active presence in the young girl’s life. They were family and that was never going to change. But the young witch was finally in an environment that was beneficial to her, a place where she could live as normal as a life as possible separate from the one she knew. But also, a place where her abilities could thrive.

However, the eldest Mikaelson was still here living her life with her amazing and now pregnant girlfriend. Maybe this is just what she needed, a life of her own. Everyone was moving on. Though she would never stop until every last member of her family could always be together, the blessing within the curse was this child and she could not deny that. Everything happens for a reason and this was fated.

Now it was clear that it was time to tell her siblings about the new development in her life.

With a child making her way into the world, Freya couldn’t just knock on danger’s door at every whim. But mostly she just wanted to share something that made her truly happy with her family. 

Keelin enters the tower and tosses Freya a water bottle, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts. She catches the plastic at the last minute. “Someone’s deep in thought,” the werewolf remarks. Freya moves from around her work and goes to stand in front of the smaller woman.

“I was just thinking about how great talking was last night.” Keelin comically places a hand on her girlfriend’s forehead to check her temperature.

“Nope, you don’t have a fever. You sure you’re okay,” she quips. Freya pulls the hand down from her head with a playful eye roll causing the werewolf to chuckle. “Okay joker. I was just trying out the whole honesty and expression thing.”

The smaller woman pulls her into a warm embrace before contently sighing. 

“I know and I absolutely love it,” she retorts. Pulling back, she reaches up to cup the taller woman’s face in her hands. “I absolutely love _you_.” Freya peers down at the woman before closing the distance and kissing her sweetly. After a few moments, they both pull away with smiles on their faces. “So, what’s really on your mind Miss Mikaelson,” the wolf inquires knowingly. The witch bites her lip out of habit before Keelin brings them to sit down on the bed. Green eyes stare into brown eyes before looking down in thought.

“I want to tell my family about the baby but part of me feels a little selfish. I know it’s crazy but I’ve spent a whole lifetime wanting my family and now with everything going on it just seems, like wanting this is just…I don’t know…” She shakes the colliding thoughts in her head prompting her girlfriend to take her hands in her own.

“Nope. You’re not going to do that thing again okay? You’re not selfish for wanting to start your own life Freya and your siblings can understand that. Yeah, maybe the timing is a bit spotty but this _is happening_. You can’t look back now, you can only move forward. You found your family and they’ve accepted you and they care. You’re entitled to your own happiness.” 

Freya peers up to meet Keelin’s awaiting eyes that silently assure her that it’s okay.

“Look, I know that you’ll never give up on them and that they mean the _world_ to you. I’ve become Team Mikaelson myself _but_ …you absolutely deserve happiness Freya, so so _so_ much happiness,” she asserts. A smile tugs at the corners of the witch’s mouth. She finally shakes her head in agreement before looking down. “Hey.” Freya looks back up to the werewolf. “I _mean_ it,” she finishes with a loving smile. The blonde leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips to say, _“thank you”_.

“You’re right. I’ll tell them.”

“Of course, I’m right. Care to know what else I’m right about?” The witch nods with a grin, amused by her supportive girlfriend.

“I’m right about not letting our daughter live in the same vicinity as your collection of ashes.”

Freya rolls her eyes at the remark. She wasn’t sure that she could have another debate about their living arrangements. There were only so many times she could kiss the woman senseless enough to forget her own arguments and rebuttals. The werewolf was persistent with her views. The night before they had spent the better part of an hour disagreeing on what space they wanted to occupy. With the latest extension of their relationship, it was a big topic of discussion.

“I can always move them,” she retorts with a shrug.

“I don’t think so Freya,” the wolf deadpans. “I just don’t think the compound is a suitable place for the baby, even with the good memories we have there.” The witch snorts before giving her an incredulous look.

“And where else would be safer Keelin? There, it’s spacious, familial, and the perfect place to teach Mikaela how to control her magic,” she argues.

Keelin ponders the good points that the Mikaelson presents to her. It was true that the compound was sizable. She knew that Freya loved her home and it reminded her of the family she was still fighting for. And of course, if their daughter was going to wield magic then what better place would there be for that? Still she wasn’t sold on it. It wasn’t her style at all and she was drawn to more cozy places of residence. Occupying the Mikaelson home was not even an equal compromise. Before she can state her claim a voice interrupts her.

“I think I might know of just the place,” a crafty voice declares.

Both women whip their heads around to find a smirking Klaus standing in the threshold. His hands are stuffed into the pockets of his blue jeans as he intently watches the couple. Freya stands immediately before approaching him with wide eyes.

“Klaus,” she breathes out.

Keelin jumps to her feet as well but maintains her place in front of the bed.

“How much of that did you hear,” the witch inquires. Keelin’s eyes widen slightly in embarrassment as her hand mindlessly touches her belly. Klaus looks between them in petty amusement.

“Enough to know that Keelin would rather not subject your daughter to the ashes of your enemies, sister.” 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“You’ve certainly been busy.”

The hybrid looks around the room as he tinkers with various items mindlessly. Freya observes as he shuffles around the room with an unreadable demeanor. Keelin had left to give them space and said that she would be back with some food. 

“I’ll never stop fighting to bring our family back together, brother,” she swears. Klaus simply regards her briefly with a glance before returning to his actions. “Not what I meant exactly although I know this to be true,” he replies. He suddenly stalls and whips around to face the older Mikaelson.

“Tell me. How is Keelin so far along if she was in normal condition not too long ago,” he inquires with skepticism.

The witch stares at him for a moment before crossing the distance to stand right in front him. 

“Apparently conceiving a child made from magic comes with a lot of surprises. It’s a very long story that I was preparing to tell you and the others.”

“I see and was this due to one of your spells? Freya shakes her head as a negative. “By the time I found out, Keelin had already took a test and inquired of her condition from another witch. I had no clue that it was possible and I didn’t know how it worked before visiting an old witch doctor. We created this child against all odds it seems,” she explains. The hybrid considers the information for a moment. “Hm.”

“It’s a rarity, a phenomenon. You should know a lot about that Klaus.”

The hybrid nods accordingly before ever so slightly softening his features. “And is Keelin well?” The blonde nods in response with a small smile. The subject is too touchy to chance and the last thing she wants to do is remind him of the daughter that he has been forced away from. This time was meant to be spent preparing on how to go about pitching the news to her siblings. It was all too unnerving being put on the spot.

“She’s okay. Just a bit tired as expected,” she offers.

“Well. Congratulations is in order. Good for you for finding your happiness in the most unexpected of ways.”

There’s something in the way that he says it. It tells Freya that this is an example of her younger brother relating to her. Though he was known to be cold, he had spoken about her and Keelin in kind a couple of times before. It was in his own way at least. She knew that he had actually taken a liking to the werewolf. It was enough for her. It didn’t matter if her family accepted Keelin or not of course but it certainly felt nice to have their approval. 

“Thank you, Klaus.” 

The original hybrid nods just as he spots Keelin skulking around by the threshold, bags in hand. “It seems that I should be leaving now. I was only visiting my sorely missed abode,” he quips. Freya watches him intently as he walks around her, coming to the entryway. 

“Keelin,” he regards.

“For you,” she replies while extending the offering of a bottle of wine. He grins briefly, amused at the gift before accepting it and turning around to raise it toward the witch. He turns back toward the werewolf with a nod of thanks. Walking past, he makes his exit before Freya suddenly calls to him. “Klaus!” The hybrid halts his movement for a few moments and turns around to the older woman. “I will…” She is cut off immediately.

“You will do everything in your power to reunite our family,” he interjects before turning to leave. Within seconds the hybrid is a blur of speed leaving the two women alone in the tower. Keelin decides to cut into the tense moment.

“Talk about brooding as a pastime. You okay?” She walks up to stand in front of her girlfriend who finally looks from the spot he had occupied down to her face. She shakes her head. “Yeah. I just want him to be okay. Hope was the thing that saved him.”

Keelin sets the bags down and takes the woman’s hands while nodding. Care and adoration are present in her eyes as she gazes up at the witch. Freya plants a small smile on her face.

“He congratulated us and wishes you good health,” she informs her girlfriend who smiles brightly.

“That’s one Mikaelson down. What’s your next move?”

The witch eyes her in thought.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Freya saunters into the living room where Keelin is lounging on the couch watching a movie.

“So, I know it doesn’t quite count as telling a sibling but I just talked to Hayley,” the witch notifies her girlfriend while biting her lip. “I must’ve sent a million magic notes to Kol, each one more mildly embarrassing than the last. And then she called me with Hope and I kind of blurted it out.”

The werewolf promptly mutes the television before looking up to the woman. Then she pats the spot next to her after swinging her legs over to sit up. The standing woman collapses into the space next to her before shooting her a look.

“And? How did it go,” Keelin inquires with enthusiasm.

“Well she couldn’t believe that I knocked up a werewolf for one. Those were her _exact_ words.”

“Yeah, well what can you do right?”

Freya shakes her head at her girlfriend’s joking nature. “She also said that she should’ve bet on it…but she’s happy for me, for us.” Keelin nods along at the information with a smile. “ _And_ …Hope looks forward to being a big cousin. She’s excited,” the witch adds with a beam. 

“Great because we’re definitely going to need her to babysit,” the wolf says as a matter of fact. Keelin leans her head on the other woman’s shoulder with a short sigh. “You’re becoming awfully quiet which means deep thinking. What’s going on?”

She lifts up her head as Freya looks at her with a sad expression.

“I wish that I could talk to Elijah.” Keelin opens her mouth to speak but the witch beats her to it. “But I know that we’ve all decided to let him live with his choice until I can figure out a way to fix everything,” she adds sadly. The smaller woman tilts her head softly.

“Well good thing _everything_ isn’t all on you to fix. Elijah is okay. Alright? This is how he wants to cope. When the time comes everything will fall into place,” she asserts. Freya nods accordingly before looking down. Suddenly her back-pocket buzzes. She lifts up slightly to retrieve her phone and stares at the screen. Keelin sits back into her spot on the couch while watching. The witch puffs out air incredulously and hands the device over when her girlfriend’s curiosity peaks.

“Magical lady baby? Kol – 2. Freya – 0. My grand ability to read vibes is the gift that keeps on giving,” Keelin reads aloud. Freya rolls her head over at the woman dramatically. The werewolf looks up from the text message. “Well, it seems like he’s pleased with himself.”

The phone suddenly vibrates again prompting Keelin to look down. Freya shakes her head in anticipation. “Congrats big sis. Uncle Kol will have to pay a visit,” Keelin reads aloud again. “Well, that’s settled,” the blonde remarks with a small smile. The other woman gazes at her in amusement.

“So…that just leaves baby Mikaelson. How do you figure that one?” The witch thinks for a moment. “Well, there’s no more intimidation after talking to Klaus first.” The wolf tries to gauge her girlfriend’s thoughts. “ _But_..?” Freya parts her lips to speak but then shakes her head when the words fail to come prompting Keelin to connect the dots.

“You’re still feeling selfish and don’t want to step on any toes,” she concludes. The witch lowers her head and plays with her hands before nodding slightly.

“I know how much my sister has wanted children, even going as far as becoming human again. Having love and a family of her own is all she ever wanted, a true purpose. How would it look if I was to suddenly present a child out of the blue? This didn’t exactly happen from sheer willpower and planning.”

Keelin takes a moment to consider this before placing her hand on top of the older woman’s.

“I think that you’re not giving her the benefit of the doubt. She told you to hold onto love so why wouldn’t she be happy about the one thing that came of that choice?” 

The blonde quietly takes in the words of her girlfriend and ponders the question. The werewolf gives her an encouraging look before speaking again. “You’re family. She accepted me, she’ll accept her own blood unconditionally,” she finishes.

“I just don’t want to upset her Keelin. She’s my little sister after all,” Freya replies with sad eyes.

“You can’t just keep it a secret forever. Give it a chance before just deciding her feelings for her.” Keelin smiles hopefully at the woman who eventually gives her a small smile. 

“You…” Freya clasps her fingers with the younger woman’s affectionately. “…are proving to be full of wisdom far beyond your years,” she whispers. “Yeah, sometimes I feel like the 1,000-year-old soul.” The witch eyes her quizzically causing Keelin to giggle softly. 

“Watch it,” the blonde warns playfully before smiling.

“Mhm, okay,” Keelin retorts as Freya leans in, kissing her with complete warmth and tenderness.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hours later Keelin is sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She scrolls through her phone while quietly humming along. Freya watches from the door, crossing her arms with a soft smile painted across her face. She would never grow tired of looking at the woman and she wonders if the sparkles in her eyes scream that loud enough.

She’s utterly and completely in love. So much so that there is now evidence of that passion residing within the woman in front of her. She was reminding herself of that fact everyday now. They had created a whole new person that she couldn’t wait to meet, that she couldn’t wait to see the werewolf interacting with. The thought is just filling her up with so many emotions, causing the darkness that had once inhabited her to change beyond recognition.

Keelin slowly looks up to find the starry eyes placed upon her and grins.

“I was just looking at pictures of babies. Have you ever thought about how strange they look at first? They’re like little aliens ready to take on the world one nap at a time,” she jokes. 

Freya unfolds her arms and comes to sit down on the bed beside her with a smile. She peeks over at the googled images of newborns and infants inquisitively. “Well, they certainly do grow into their more familiar features,” the blonde chimes in. The woman continues to study the various images as the werewolf studies her. She notices her quiet nature stirring.

“So, how was your talk,” she slowly inquires. For a moment, the witch carries on with observing the photos before gazing up at her girlfriend.

“It seems that my sister is busy with love and adventure, not much room for talking at the moment,” the blonde replies simply. 

Her unreadable expression is slightly perplexing for Keelin who’s trying to gauge the situation. It was impossible to tell if she was sad, mad, disappointed or all of the above. She didn’t even have a clue about what transpired within the conversation between the siblings. It was a weird atmosphere suddenly. Honestly the werewolf knew all too much about how sacred and acerbic the relationship between sisters could be and judging by the behavior of the woman next to her, it was safe to say that these sisters currently fell somewhere in between. 

So, she decides to let her girlfriend initiate the talk instead of pushing for more but not before giving her understanding eyes. Freya shakes her head out of habit.

“I just want to spend this time preparing for our little family with you,” she admits sincerely.

Keelin can’t tame the light that springs into her eyes and the butterflies that assault her insides. Little does she know that her reaction is the catalyst for the blonde’s slap-happiness as well. They were intoxicated by their love for one another. The familiar feeling of her daughter stirring inside of her widens her smile even more.

“Looks like Mikaela is also happy about that.”

Freya’s eyes slowly widen and she carefully places a hand on Keelin’s belly. She is instantly met with the soft fluttering caused by her child before looking up to the werewolf with shining eyes. Keelin is looking right back with her own matching pair. Their cheeks almost hurt from beaming at each other.

They both attempt to formulate words before opting to show their devotion to one another through an enchanted kiss.


	12. BUTTERFLIES & HURRICANES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelin goes into labor and experiences a difficult birth while Freya fights for her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD FRIDAY, people! Yesterday I went hiking in a state park TWICE in one day and eventually went into hibernation yet what do you know? I'm still up at night owl hours smh. That is an example of just how bad my chronic insomnia is. Still got some good photos and video though. Anyway, I present to you the beautiful and wickedly talented Mikaela Mikaelson :) things get real. To avoid confusion, since Freya and Keelin are separated for part of this chapter it jumps back and forth between the two locations. There are markers that show that all the action is happening simultaneously though.
> 
> **Next chapter Mama Freya goes into full effect and bonds with Mikaela as Mommy Keelin recovers**
> 
> UPDATE: Thanks to wonderlexa14 & my giddy/shook mood due to those Freelin deleted scenes (THANKS Mel) I'm willing to let you guys unlock the PROLOGUE of the next story AND perhaps PREVIEW the FIRST chapter late next week by way of TRIVIA. Just let me know if you guys are down and I'll post the questions :) 
> 
> Again, for pictures to get visual ideas of things that inspired me as I wrote, check out the tumblr:  
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

The few weeks had flown by as Freya and Keelin prepared for the arrival of their child.

The Mikaelson had become accustomed to her girlfriend’s growing form. It was virtually impossible not to, seeing as it was picking up speed. Keelin was sure to pop any day now. 

They didn’t want to go overboard with such new territory so they opted for essential things first; baby formula, bottles, pacifiers, diapers, blankets, clothes, mittens, a bassinet, a swing, and a carrier. Of course, Keelin couldn’t help but buy cutesy things and Freya was persistent with the toys. It had brought a chuckle to the werewolf every time she’d seen her girlfriend with yet another rattle or stuffed animal, but the woman insisted that the baby should always have comforting things around her.

It wasn’t lost on Keelin that the witch was “secretly” enchanting the items each time she bought them. But she had decided to feign ignorance because there was no amount of protection that would be too much in the case of their child if she was being honest. 

The bulk of their things are residing in the place that Klaus had offered before. They are nearing the end of their time at the apartment they had known as home. It’s bittersweet because they have made so many memories there, good and bad. The place is the biggest reminder of their last several months together, it means something. But the pair are looking forward to the next chapter of their lives with their new home.

The place resides in the warehouse district as a converted loft space. Both women are in love with the ample amount of room and the view. Freya likes the bohemian feel of it while Keelin likes the cozy quiet atmosphere. With all their furniture and décor, it’s bound to be the perfect place to bring up their daughter. They had agreed on it immediately upon wandering around the residence for the first time.

Presently, the couple are returning home from shopping and a late bite to eat. 

They smile at each other as they hold hands, walking through the street. There’s a quick rustling sound, so quick Keelin’s hearing almost misses it but she doesn’t. She halts her movement sending Freya back to her by the arm. 

“Keelin, what are…” The werewolf cuts her off with a shush as she listens to the quiet night. Freya raises an eyebrow. “Something doesn’t feel right Freya,” she states with a shake of her head. Before the witch can speak, a cluster of figures begins approaching them from just about every direction. On instinct Freya pulls her girlfriend closer to her, her protective nature starting to ignite.

“I’ll tell you what. My guess is that thing growing inside of you,” a distinctive voice offers.

A leather jacket clad vampire emerges from the group and stands a few feet away from the couple. The witch strains her eyes trying to recognize the character. “Who are you and what do you want,” she questions evenly. He smirks. “Well thanks to you I’m the main man of this bunch. I seem to recall you killing my former leader in cold blood,” he remarks. Freya’s eyes widen in realization and she holds Keelin to her tighter.

“So, now I suppose you want revenge.”

“I _did_. And I thought long and hard about it too. But now seeing as we have a little bun in the oven well…what I have to do will be much sweeter.” He pauses. “The lone Malraux wolf is carrying the next generation. Lucky me, I get to eradicate the bloodline once and for all,” he declares with a sick smile. “No,” the witch exclaims.

Freya waves her free hand and pushes the approaching vampires back. She begins working on a boundary. Keelin is way too far along to fight and she would be damned if they made it this far just to fall. Her green eyes scramble to find useful weapons to impale the assailants with and when they do she sends them flying with harsh impact. Though she manages to kill a few she can already tell that this time around they are stronger enemies.

She extracts a heart and then impales another but there’s too many of them and they’re coming at them quick. One of the henchmen manages to move fast enough to grab Keelin from behind. The werewolf elbows him in the gut and turns around to grab his head, sinking her teeth into his veins. The vampire stumbles back and grabs at his neck with wide eyes. Keelin smirks and wipes her mouth satisfied with her eventual kill.

Another assailant rushes toward the wolf but Freya sends him flying at the last minute.

“There’s too many of them,” she yells.

Suddenly a blur whips in front of her and she watches as none other than Klaus rips out the heart of a crony. He turns around to give her an unreadable expression before turning back to demolish his opponents. Freya continues to establish a barrier between the vampires and Keelin while dealing out fatal blows to their enemies. 

Necks break left and right causing bodies to fall like dominoes. Internal organs are tossed aside as corpses fill the street and the hybrid bites down into three followers in one go. Soon some vampires are retreating into the night and the new leader stands there last with anger shaking his bones.

“Next time you won’t be so lucky as to have the original hybrid on your side,” he spits before disappearing in a blur.

Klaus pulls back from his fighting stance with a scowl and wipes the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. He turns around to regard the two women. “Klaus,” the witch breathes. He slightly smirks. “I was just in the neighborhood, saw that you needed assistance.” He looks past her toward Keelin who’s looking very weary as she holds her forehead. “Are you alright Keelin,” he inquires with a tilt of his head. Just as she’s about to collapse he rushes over and holds her up. Freya’s eyes widen.

“Keelin?” The werewolf shakes her head dizzy. “I’m fine. I’m just a little lightheaded,” she assures them. The Mikaelson siblings share a look.

“I suppose I should see to it that you get home safely,” the hybrid offers.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Klaus had helped get Keelin home and Freya immediately made her some of Giselle’s tea.

Against the protests of the wolf, Freya had also gotten her to bed with her taking no prisoners attitude. Keelin had fought and fought but it was no match for the overprotective eldest Mikaelson. The witch had watched her fall asleep and paced around with her detrimental thoughts.

Without the sudden turn of events she could’ve so easily lost her family right then and there. She stood her ground and held up her emotions but the woman carrying her child could’ve still slipped away in an instant. It was unsettling her very being to say the least.

Her eyes close as she takes a deep breath. Now was not the time to completely lose herself. She had to be strong and level headed because her daughter would be here very soon. In that conclusion, she opts to finally join her girlfriend in their bed. Even if she couldn’t sleep she had to tame her restless movements for the time being.

So, she slips in beside the sleeping beauty and wraps her arms around her, breathing in her sweet scent.

A couple hours later she feels the weight breaking away from her body and opens her eyes to see Keelin sitting upright in bed. She sits up beside her with wide eyes as the woman slightly hunches over. “Keelin, are you okay,” she asks with worry. Keelin holds her stomach and throws her head back before bowing it again. “I’m not feeling too good at the moment,” she breathes.

Freya shifts herself so that she’s on her knees in front of the werewolf. “Is it the baby? Keelin? What do you need?” Her questions are thrown with super speed and it makes Keelin’s head dizzy. “Freya, it’s okay. I did just stuff my face with food. It obviously didn’t agree with me,” the wolf states. Freya rubs her back to soothe her.

“I’ll run out and get you something. I’ll be right back okay?”

The witch lifts herself up but is pulled back down by her girlfriend who gives her pleading eyes. “Stay. _Please_. I don’t want you to go right now and it is already vampire hours,” she says before bursting into laughter. The blonde tilts her before eyeing her incredulously.

“Did you really just make a joke about a dire situation that happened only hours ago?”

“Well I didn’t _try_ to but it happened and it was funny,” she proclaims. Freya shakes her head. “What am I going to do with you?” Keelin smiles softly. “Hey, if I can laugh about it, so can you.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sunlight pours into the bedroom as Freya finds herself shaking in the sheets. Her eyes slowly open to find the woman beside her shivering, she could feel the goosebumps on her skin. Her instincts kick in and she sits up to examine her.

“Keelin? What’s wrong,” she questions frantically. The chattering of the werewolf’s teeth and the abnormally cold temperature of her body was enough to send the witch over the edge. Quickly she gathers up their comforter and wraps it around her girlfriend. “Hold on Keelin, hold on,” she chirps. Nearly flying off the bed she runs into the kitchen to prepare the tea while calling up Maxwell from Keelin’s phone.

“Maxwell, something is happening to Keelin. She feels cold to the touch, like ice. I don’t know what to do,” she informs, virtually rushing through the words. “Last night she had stomach pains. I’m worried,” she cries. On the other end, the male witch tells her to keep calm as he contacts Giselle. The blonde bites her lip and doesn’t even bother to use the microwave, opting for her hands. After the liquid is sufficiently heated by her magic she rushes to the bedroom.

Carefully, she holds up Keelin’s head and coaxes her into drinking the tea. The werewolf does so and she feels her warm up slightly. Maxwell reappears on the line quickly.

“Freya, bring her to the grove near my safehouse. Sit her underneath the sole peach tree and have her eat only one in its entirety. It will extend her life and buy us the time we need to prepare,” he directs. Freya’s eyes go wide at the mention of her girlfriend’s _life_. What is he saying to her? 

“What is happening to her,” she questions with emotion. Maxwell sighs. “Her body is reacting negatively to the baby. There’s no time to explain right now. Giselle says she can feel a storm coming so hurry! We’ll gather the supplies and meet you at the loft. Pull it together for Keelin,” he orders.

The witch gazes down at the shivering body of her girlfriend as she clicks on a familiar contact. She’s desperately trying to keep her emotions at bay. It was crucial if she was going to save Keelin and the baby.

“Klaus, I need you. _Now_.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Freya and Klaus bring Keelin over to the one and only peach tree. The witch sits down first and extends her arms to receive the werewolf from her brother. She grabs a fruit and positions the woman in her arms upright to feed it to her.

The wolf is already so weak that her body is nearly going limp in her embrace. The witch can already feel the tears prick at her eyes but she wills herself to be strong for the sick woman. 

“Come on Keelin. I need you to eat this okay,” she requests softly. Keelin takes a bite but finds it hard to ingest it in her debilitated state. She is starting to look so fragile from where the witch is sitting. “Be strong, I know you can do it,” she coaxes.

Klaus is standing nearby looking a bit out of place as he tries not to intrude on his sister’s impending breakdown. 

Keelin takes another bite and Freya nods her head in encouragement. “That’s it.” As Keelin wills herself to eat, Klaus scans the area feeling his senses tingle. In the distance, he sees the vampires arrive on the scene. “Uh, Freya,” he alerts. The elder Mikaelson hurriedly tries to get her girlfriend to ingest the rest of it without choking her. She’s losing consciousness but the witch manages to feed her all of it. 

Klaus starts fighting off their enemies as Freya desperately attempts to keep Keelin awake. Her skin is now becoming so hot it burns the blonde’s palms and fingertips but she never lets go of her. Closing her eyes, she wills a spell to help stabilize her. The werewolf regains consciousness in a feverish state and breathes heavily. Her body is starting to feel like a fireball engulfing the witch. Freya is losing it under the pressure of not being able to ease her girlfriend’s sickness. She shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

“Freya! Focus.” The hybrid tries to push her concentration but the doubts are setting into her mind. “She’s the doctor Klaus!”

The hybrid finishes taking down the weaker vampires and goes to stand over the two women. He examines Keelin’s state and Freya suddenly feels a wetness on her leg. Klaus’s eyes widen slightly. “Freya, I think she’s going into labor.” The blonde looks between them and pushes her emotions down. “We have to get her to the loft quickly,” she states. The younger Mikaelson lifts her, allowing Freya to stand and then they both hold onto either side of her.

Blue butterflies surround Keelin in a horde and the siblings look at the occurrence in awe. The moment is cut short by another wave of vampires approaching them. Klaus steps up but Freya stops him immediately. He looks back at her in confusion. 

“You need to take Keelin. She’s dying and you’re faster. It’s the only way.” Freya pleads with her eyes. “I can’t lose her, or the baby but I’m willing to die here if it means that they will live,” she declares. Klaus looks her in the eye and doesn’t flinch. “I’m asking you to stay with her no matter what. She’s giving birth to your niece and that child deserves to come into this world with family awaiting her,” the witch asserts.

The hybrid maintains his silence and gives her a look of hesitancy. “ _Promise_ me.” After a moment, he nods and more enemies approach them. “Go,” she yells. 

He swiftly picks the werewolf up bridal style and leaves in a blur. Freya begins concentrating her magic to fight off the vampires.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

When Klaus arrives at the warehouse loft with Keelin in his arms, Giselle and Maxwell are already setting up. The witch doctor stops lighting candles and redirects her attention to the hybrid.

“Place her on the bed.” He lays her on the makeshift bed occupying the middle of the large loft space as Giselle approaches him. “I have to go back for Freya or surely she will get herself killed,” he states. Giselle regards him for a moment. “Even with the promise you’ve made to her,” she inquires. Klaus narrows his eyes and Maxwell speaks up.

“I’ll go. If anyone’s going to viciously destroy the witch from the inside out it _will_ be me.” He moves past them with determination as Klaus observes. “Oh, I like him,” he remarks. Thunder strikes and Keelin yells out in pain causing Giselle and Klaus to share a knowing look.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

At the grove, Freya uses her telekinesis to extract hearts, disembody, and push back the vampires. All the exertion of magic is wearing her down. Maxwell arrives and wordlessly tosses her a stake before assuming his position next to her.

“How is Keelin doing,” she questions. The male witch focuses on keeping the assailants back and his silence only stabs at Freya’s fears. She aggressively turns him so that he’s slightly facing her. “How _is_ she?” He sighs. “Not good,” he replies simply. Her grip loosens on him and he returns to the task at hand.

Her nerves peak and she unleashes her concentrated magic on her enemies while Maxwell holds them back.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Back in the warehouse district Keelin writhes in pain as her fever intensifies. Klaus holds her down as Giselle places a compress on her forehead. 

“What’s happening,” the hybrid inquires. 

“The baby’s accumulating energy is at a standstill, she needs to deliver. Her body is being burned from the inside, the only things keeping her alive are her werewolf gene and the peach she ingested. Although she shouldn’t be deteriorating this fast with the help of the magic from the peach,” Giselle informs sadly. 

Keelin moans incoherently. “Her body should be constantly healing while the peach works to extend her life.”

Klaus thinks about this dismal news. It was best for Freya to know about how slim Keelin’s survival was appearing. He pulls out his phone and clicks on her contact. The witch answers immediately in a frenzy. “Klaus, what’s happening,” she questions intensely. “The child’s energy is burning through Keelin from the inside. The peach is meant to keep her alive but for some reason she’s not healing fast enough,” he informs her calmly.

Freya processes the news quietly until the situation dawns on her. “Keelin was suppressing her werewolf gene for years to slow her healing. She only stopped a few months ago,” the witch says with emotion. “The peach is extending her life but her gene can’t keep up. She’s slowly dying from being burned alive,” the woman confirms in horror. 

The hybrid, not knowing what to say remains quiet. He fixes his eyes to the floor. It was a foreign concept to encounter his sister in this state. The woman takes a deep breath. 

“The baby needs to come out now, find a way,” she directs.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

When she hangs up the phone, Maxwell gives her a genuine look of sympathy. He had overheard the tragic news. Freya tries to focus her magic but her emotions only get in the way. Her concentration is lost to the wind and she starts to lose control. 

A wave of energy radiating from her accidentally sends Maxwell flying into a stone structure, rendering him unconscious. His barrier ceases and the vampires begin to close in on her.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

At the loft, Giselle lifts Keelin’s head, allowing her to drink water she has enchanted to help her heal faster. Though it seems to be working, the baby’s energy is the superior opponent. Keelin continues to wrench in agony. “Like a star burning bright,” the old woman mutters. The hybrid watches her work with a shake of his head.

“Get the child out of her immediately,” Klaus exclaims. Giselle looks up at him with a solemn expression. 

“It’s impossible. She’s already in labor, unstable and a C-section would be risky anyway given the nature of this child. No one of her kind has ever gotten so close to birth.” Klaus clenches his jaw. “You will _find_ a way to ensure the safety of both my niece and Keelin,” he demands. Giselle throws him a slightly irritated look.

“I can do without the attitude King Hybrid,” she remarks. She moves over to her supplies and starts concocting a recipe in a bowl. “Strip her down and let me work,” she commands without looking to him. The hybrid obliges with an exasperated expression. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The sky is dark grey and the wind has picked up, tossing objects around. Tree branches sway chaotically causing leaves and fruit to drop from above. 

Maxwell is starting to stir but is far from fully aware at the moment. Freya impales a vampire with the stake but is caught off guard by another who pushes her back into a large tree. With a hand on her neck he forcefully traps her in place. Others come and hold her against the rough surface as their leader makes an appearance. 

“Now. You’ve fought well. But are you ready to die?”

Freya fights against their hold feebly. “Chain her up,” the leader orders. His followers come and wrap heavy chains around her and the tree as he looks on in delight. “Magic suppressing chains,” he explains. “A very gracious gift from a fellow witch. Of course, she had no choice in the matter,” he says with a shrug. Freya glares at him before directing her attention to Maxwell’s unconscious form.

“Maxwell,” she calls. The man continues to fight his head injury several feet away. The lead vampire comes up to grab Freya’s face with a hand. She tries to snatch it away from his grasp and he grins.

“I’ve thought about how I wanted to destroy you. Of course, nothing else quite titillated me like the option of making you _watch_ …” He pauses briefly. “As I cut open and drain your little wolf.” Freya grits her teeth in anger. “But since you’ve taken that away from me I’m left to my own devices, hm.” The villain shrugs before looking around to his followers and redirecting his attention back to the chained witch. “Quite frankly now I want to make the moment last. Let’s take things back to a medieval flare, shall we?” 

He stands in sarcastic thought. “Hm, for stealing my true revenge we’ll cut off your hands, but wait. There’s no use in those anymore is there? Right, how about a few cuts instead?” Freya looks at him in disgust as he places a hand on his chin before clicking his tongue. “Let’s say we do a cut for every year you’ve been on this earth. I’ve heard that’s been quite a long time so maybe we’ll just keep going until I lose count. Sounds good? Okay,” he exclaims.

The witch struggles against the chains pressing into her body tightly. Another vampire hands the leader a sharp blade with a carved handle. Then he steps closer to her with gleaming eyes. They stare at each other dead on and he smirks at her shaking body. “I want that pretty little face of yours first,” he states. With one hand, he grabs her blonde tresses and uses the other to swiftly slice across her right cheek.

“One, Mississippi,” he counts playfully.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Keelin is down to her underwear as Giselle pours the cool liquid along her feverish body. Klaus continues to hold her down and she thrashes around in distress. The storm outside is getting worse just as the werewolf’s condition is. She yells out in torment and speaks a coherent sentence for the first time since going into labor.

“Where’s Freya? I want Freya,” the wolf demands with a pang of hurt.

“She’s a little tied up at the moment Keelin,” Klaus responds in turn. The werewolf shakes her head frantically. “She is! I can feel her,” she cries. The hybrid furrows his eyebrows. “What did you say?” Giselle and Klaus observe as a cut takes shape on Keelin’s cheek. Another materializes on her chest and then another on her arm.

“What is this,” Klaus asks in confusion. Giselle is wide eyed as she sifts through her thoughts.

“I think the bond is shifting,” she offers. The Mikaelson looks at her with uncertainty. 

“The bond?”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Still held tightly against the tree, Freya bows her head as she catches her breath. Her body is starting to feel like it’s on fire, igniting every nerve ferociously. The pain is becoming excruciating but she perseveres.

“Oh, I hope you’re not giving up just yet. We have more fun times planned,” the vampire leader exclaims. Freya gazes up at him through the tussled blonde hair in her face. “Never,” she spits. This response gains a sick smile from the man. “Good.” The wind roars mercilessly alerting them of the impending storm. 

“Ooh, well we better get this show on the road. Fire,” he demands. His awaiting hand receives a torch provided by one of his henchman. “For conceiving a monstrosity with a disgusting wolf, I charge you with heresy. It is against every belief, every value we hold dear and you’ve spat on it. I mean it’s bad enough we have those beasts running around with a means to our demise. What would this half breed do? Curse us with its wretched spells _and_ dawdling necrosis?” The witch smirks up at him and tilts her head.

“Well I could only hope so,” she retorts.

His smile disappears and he hands the torch back to his right-hand man. “Now you burn. Give her three for her perfect little family. I want the last punishment initiated by me.” The subjugated vampire follows his order and steps forward placing the fire to her wrist. Freya grits her teeth in pain.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Meanwhile, at the loft Keelin squirms underneath a light sheet. “Freya! Freya!” Her desperate yelps are causing Klaus to lose his patience. “Keelin,” he tries with waning calm. He turns to Giselle in a bite of fury.

“Well do something old witch,” he exclaims. The witch doctor looks at him seriously.

“I have. The baby is coming,” she informs.

His eyes widen slightly and his face softens a little. Moving over to stand above her, he leans down over Keelin’s head. He places a hand on her temple to still her movements. “Keelin. It is up to you now. You must deliver this child.” Tears stream down from her nearly closed eyes and her head rocks from side to side. 

“Not without Freya,” she asserts weakly. Klaus looks up at Giselle who only nods quietly then he gently sweeps back the curls that are sticking to her forehead. “This is what Freya wants. She wants you and this child to survive. Don’t make this all in vain,” he replies. Keelin shakes her head with rapid breathing.

“Keelin, please.” Even while dying she can’t believe the tone of voice she hears the hybrid plea in. The last time she had heard it was when he had desperately asked for the help to save Hope. It was strange to hear it now uttered in a completely different situation. But then again it wasn’t. This child is his niece by blood and Keelin takes a second to consider that. After a few moments, the werewolf finally shakes her head lightly in agreeance. Klaus nods as well.

“Good.” Giselle positions herself at the foot of the bed.

“And now for the grand finale,” she remarks.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“And now for the grand finale,” the vampire announces.

The sky is nearly dark now but some of the vampires are holding torches. Leaves are blowing around the group as they gather at the scene taking place. Freya is holding her dignity together with a body littered in cuts and burns. 

“For your witchcraft, your misguided sorcery I bring you death by strangulation,” the leader declares with a wicked smile. “Rope, please.” Another vampire hands him the leather cord and steps back promptly. “I’ve always been a fan of leather. At least you’ll go out in style my love.” Freya scowls and lifts her chin up. “So, any last words,” the villain finally asks. The witch smiles at the inquiry.

“If I’m to die today, which seems to be the only possibility at the moment, then I’m glad to know that the very thought of my legacy has you cowering like a child behind your loyal peons,” she retorts. The leader eyes her with a smirk. “I’m not cowering! I’m about to destroy one of the most powerful witches in the world am I not?” He enthusiastically projects his words over the howling wind with his arms extended in emphasis. Freya intakes a short breath.

“I suppose. But that’s only because you’ve failed to obtain what you truly want. You said so yourself, you wanted the last Malraux wolf and the godforsaken hybrid but now…you have neither,” she remarks. His smile falls along with his extended arms. The witch takes another breath. “My brother will never let you have them,” she asserts with the shake of her head. “You’re just a second-rate vampire. You’re second best with a consolation prize,” she finishes with a sting.

Her confident and defiant words anger him.

“Give her to me!” The vampires quickly unchain her and push her forward to their leader. He winks before wrapping the rope around her neck with super speed. Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispers. “I scheduled you for a hanging but looks like you want to see me work my _magic_.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“That’s it, keep pushing Keelin. You’re doing marvelous,” the witch doctor encourages. Klaus maintains his spot at the head of the bed with a hand perched on the werewolf’s shoulder.

“Come on Keelin,” he whispers intensely.

Suddenly the air starts to leave her lungs and her eyes bulge out of their sockets. “Keelin?” The hybrid moves around to her right and examines her. “She’s in distress. What’s happening,” he asks the witch doctor. Giselle closes her eyes.

“It’s Freya.” Klaus looks from her back down to Keelin and carefully lifts her head up. “Come on Maxwell,” she whispers.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

A vein pops in Freya’s forehead as she struggles against the vampire. Her eyes are bloodshot red.

“Had enough yet?”

The wind rushes through the grove as the witch attempts to concentrate her magic. Not enough oxygen is reaching her brain and she’s starting to lose sight despite her will. She’s being crushed under the insurmountable weight.

Suddenly she feels the pressure release causing her to drop to her knees in a heap. The leader follows suit before tipping over, eyes wide with a stake right through his chest.  
Freya’s own chest heaves as the air fights its way back into her lungs. The other surrounding vampires begin to get pinned to various trees and lit on fire. Maxwell comes to stand just above the witch and when her lungs finally reclaim air she looks up at him.

“Took you long enough,” the blonde remarks. The man shrugs with indifference.

“I thought I had a grace period,” he quips.

Maxwell extends a hand down to the woman and she accepts the offer, feeling her weight being pulled up. She gazes at the raw gash under his hairline that’s dripping with blood. “I didn’t mean to…” He cuts her off right away. “I know. You were worried about Keelin and lost control. I should’ve lied to you but I’m not much of a liar,” he admits.

Freya nods in understanding and looks up at the raging weather. “Is this because of…” She lets the question drag as the man nods.

“An introduction of chaos and nature. Let’s go quickly.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The storm isn’t letting up and neither is the baby. Keelin is trying desperately hard not to struggle as much but the child is stalling on her way out and the fire within her is unbearable.

“Is there a reason for this inconvenient hold up,” Klaus asks in disbelief. Making sure that his niece and her mother live is becoming harder than he had originally thought it would be. Giselle shakes her head.

“We need Keelin to relax.” The hybrid all but scoffs at her request. “Well that’s rather difficult when she’s burning alive from the inside,” he retorts. Keelin is completely drenched in sweat and fighting the pain while tucking her chin into her chest. 

“Is-is Freya okay,” she questions in grave fear. The Mikaelson sibling looks down at her with sympathy. “Keelin, you’re dying. Let us focus on you and the baby right now okay?” The tears shamelessly slip from her eyes and she breathes out. “I can’t feel her anymore.” She shakes her head sadly.

Klaus and Giselle share a look knowing that it can only be a very good reason as to why or a very bad one. Either way they are both sworn with keeping Keelin and the child alive so they continue with the process. Keelin sharply screams out in pain just as lightning strikes. She tries to fight her way up into a sitting position.

“Hold her down,” the witch doctor yells over the loud booming. Klaus follows the direction and keeps her in place. “This baby is coming, I can see her. Fight through it Keelin!” The werewolf obliges and pushes hard despite the exhaustion threatening to kill her. “And here she comes,” the old woman updates right before pulling her out. Keelin shakily sighs in relief but still holds herself up slightly.

Freya and Maxwell race into the loft just as Giselle holds up the tiny wailing baby so that Keelin and Klaus can see. They both smile with satisfaction and Keelin finally allows herself to sink down onto the bed. Klaus lightly squeezes her shoulder in commendation. 

Upon seeing the spectacle of the new arrival, Freya abruptly slows her pace while Maxwell moves past her to check on Keelin. Giselle swaddles the baby in a blanket and lifts her eyes to the blonde, summoning her over. The witch obliges and comes over to stand next to the old woman. Giselle encourages her to hold her daughter while supporting her small head. Freya accepts the newborn into her arms and instantly falls in love. The infant is already falling asleep in her embrace. She looks up to the woman next to her.

“ _This_ is my baby,” she inquires in awe. The witch doctor smiles brightly with endearment and nods. Freya looks like she has been to hell and back but the sight of her holding the baby is absolutely breathtaking. It was worth all the fighting to be near such a warm little presence. After placing a soft kiss on her tiny face, the blonde hands the newborn back so that she can be looked over.

Immediately she comes over to Keelin’s bed where she regards Klaus first.

“Thank you, brother. For keeping your promise,” she says softly with gratitude. The younger Mikaelson nods and moves to give the new parents some space. Maxwell quickly follows behind him. Freya comes around the bed to stand at Keelin’s right side. She gazes down at the drained woman before getting down on her knees to rest her chin on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” she greets the werewolf softly but casually. Keelin’s eyes are like slits as she gazes over at Freya. 

“I just popped out your baby while burning alive and being scared to _death_ about you not coming back me, _yet_ all you give me is a ‘hey’,” she quips. Her voice is raw and tired, coming out as a determined whisper. Freya grins before kissing her forehead sweetly. “I was scared too,” the witch admits. “But I knew that Klaus would take care of you in the event of my death.” The werewolf rolls her eyes exasperatedly.

“Not the ‘d’ word again,” she cringes. “Klaus was great but I didn’t want to do _this_ without you.” Freya smiles sadly. “I know.” Keelin lightly shakes her head in response.

“But you don’t. I could deal with the pain of bringing our daughter into the world but the pain of losing you was too much. It was literally killing me. And look at you. That was so close to being a reality. Freya, I could feel all of the things that were happening to you. It made me so sick,” the wolf cries. A tear cascades down her cheek prompting Freya to wipe it away immediately. She tries to lighten the load a bit.

“Hey. I’m here now and I’ve just had the pleasure of holding that little girl that _you’ve_ brought into this world. I’m here looking at the most important thing to happen to me. I’m alive and I’m not going _anywhere_ ,” she asserts. “Nothing’s for certain,” the wolf states stubbornly. Freya smiles. “We are.” Keelin’s eyes begin to flutter closed. “I love you,” the witch breathes. “I love you too,” the exhausted woman whispers as she drifts away.

Giselle stands next to the blonde as she pulls herself up from the floor. “She will recover. It’s just going to take a bit of time. She sustained a lot of trauma,” the witch doctor informs. Looking over the werewolf’s sleeping frame, Freya notices a cut healing and the three burns that match her own. She looks down with guilt.

“Not only did she almost cease to exist but she suffered more because of me,” the woman states solemnly.

“Freya, you couldn’t have anticipated any of this. None of us did. I must admit that even I was challenged by this birth. There has never been another like it.” Freya shakes her head in slight disagreement. “Still I could’ve fought harder, smarter. If I had known she’d be affected…I thought I was keeping her safe by giving myself up.” Giselle smiles to make her feel better.

“You did the right thing. You put your family first and faced your fears. You saved them. There is nothing else you could’ve done better. You did great mama bear,” the wise woman assures. Freya smiles a little at her words. “Now how about you go get cleaned up and tended to while I take care of sleeping beauty here hm?” The blonde nods and bends down to kiss Keelin’s head before giving the older woman space to work.

Moving away, she hugs her arms as she saunters over to Maxwell who’s now sporting a bandage over his forehead. She swipes the drink from his hand and downs it in one go.

“Pretty sure that was for me and _not_ you. I think I’m well deserving of it,” he states. “You are,” the witch throws back instantly. He’s caught off guard by the response and eyes her carefully. “I’m not too good at displaying gratitude so how about I pour you a glass from my best bottle of scotch and call it even,” she offers. Maxwell is taken aback. “Oh. Well…looks like you’re learning to me,” he remarks with a shrug.

Freya smiles and peers over at Klaus who’s gazing down at the newborn in her bassinet. “Klaus?” The hybrid looks up to her. “A drink,” she inquires. He nods and makes his way over.

The three of them sit at the bar while Freya pours alcohol into their awaiting glasses. The storm is finally starting to settle.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The storm had ended several hours ago. The three people that had helped the little family were long gone, opting to let them settle into their new home along with their new baby.

Before leaving, Giselle had assured them that her work was done but she’d always be there. She said that Keelin would heal in the coming days but would be compelled to sleep most of the time. The old woman had also reminded them that the baby may continue to grow for the next few days while she adjusted to her new world. When she’d finally stop, time would allow her to eventually align with her age just as any human child does.

The couple was so gracious that they had insisted that the witch doctor christen their daughter with a middle name. The woman had refused saying that it should be their honor but Keelin, in all her weariness pushed her until she finally relented. Giselle had pondered it for a few moments before settling on the name “Roux”. It represented the blood of the battle fought as Keelin went into labor and subsequently gave birth. The child’s existence was also a part of the “road” or journey of Keelin and Freya’s relationship. Both parents had accepted the name with open arms.

When the witch doctor had inquired of the newborn’s surname situation she was greeted with four grins, each one different from the other. Unbeknownst to her, the unanimous decision was that the child was a Mikaelson in the flesh. This instantly stole a grin from the woman.

“Aren’t you going to partake in the whole new world practice of hyphenating,” the witch doctor had asked.

“Could you imagine being saddled with Mikaela Roux Murphy-Mikaelson? It’s like an m&m explosion, way too many m’s. She’s a Mikaelson and that’s final,” Keelin had explained with a soft smile. 

Freya and Klaus had looked on in pride while Maxwell playfully rolled his eyes. “God help the girl, god help the world,” he had uttered exasperatedly. Giselle then clapped her hands in joy and amusement. “A strong family name for a strong little girl,” she declared. The group had gathered around the child saying their good byes and wishing good fortune. Klaus, in particular would be back the following day to bring the rest of their belongings. Maxwell and Freya had even shared parting words.

“I wish to never lay eyes on you ever again,” the male witch had quipped.

“Well that makes two of us then,” the witch had thrown back.

They exchanged small smirks before nodding to one another. The man had then told her to take special care of her new daughter to which she assured a thousand times over. Soon after Keelin had drifted to sleep yet again and Freya wondrously gazed at their child for what seemed like hours. She was unwilling to waste her time on anything else. But eventually she decided to start unpacking some of their things, alternating between the action and checking in on her girlfriend. 

At present, the witch is setting up their bedroom so that Keelin could be moved to more comfortable and permanent quarters. It’s really late but she doesn’t mind it seeing as she hasn’t been the best sleeper ever since breaking her pseudo-immortality. She hears the soft call of the werewolf and immediately makes her way back to the loft area.

“Is everything okay,” she asks with slight concern. Keelin looks up at her in delight, noticing the small furrow in her eyebrows. “Of course. I just wanted to hold the baby before I completely forget my name again,” she remarks with a chuckle. Freya’s stomach flutters at the sound and her broody features relax into tenderness. She nods her head affirmingly. “Okay.”

She walks around to the other side of the makeshift bed as Keelin sits herself up and bends down to gently lift the newborn into her arms. Then she turns to bring her into the werewolf’s awaiting arms. A playful gasp of awe escapes from Keelin’s mouth as she carefully holds the baby to her chest. The child seems to relish in her warm embrace, even in her deep slumber. The new mother beams up at the witch.

“I can’t believe we made this. Imagine what we could do while actually trying,” the wolf jokes while cherishing the moment. She briefly leans down to kiss the tiny face. The blonde rolls her eyes playfully before bending down next to her girlfriend. She gazes over the woman’s shoulder and gives the baby a pleased look. “I can’t believe it either. I never thought I’d actually be a mother,” she admits softly. Keelin gives her a heartfelt look, causing her to look from the newborn to her eyes.

The exhausted woman leans into her and presses a feather light kiss onto her neck. “I know that you’ll be great,” she assures the blonde. Freya lays her head against Keelin’s as they appreciate their daughter with shining eyes.

“Enjoy this now. She’s the calm before the storm, just like you.”


	13. FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya evaluates what family means to her when tasked with new mother duties as Keelin recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the final chapter in the first part of their journey. Direwolf93 has unlocked the prologue for the next story so look out for that late next week. I'm excited about this next part of their journey and hope to see you there. Anyway, as a good end note I would like everyone to comment their favorite/most standout moments from this story.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

**DAY ONE.**

Freya pokes her head in through the door and lays her eyes on the sleeping form of her girlfriend.

She looks so peaceful and beautiful as she dreams. Freya doesn’t even want to take the chance of disturbing the exhausted woman’s slumber but of course it’s time for her to feed the baby. Giselle had said that Keelin would be practically zombified for a few days. The blonde can’t help but feel like it’s partly her fault for being the main source of strife in their relationship. What was already an intense pregnancy by nature was further complicated by all of the stress Freya had put on the sleeping woman. She regrets her actions deeply and swears to make up for it by being the best mother she can be.

Biting her lip, she finally steps inside and quietly rounds the side of the bed where the newborn is tucked safely into her bassinet. As she stands over the structure she can see the wide eyed infant gazing at her curiously. The child had quite literally grown over night and appears to be at least a month old. After their reconciliation, Keelin had filled her in on the things she had learned at her first visit with Giselle but it was different seeing it with her own eyes now. Though she had eventually gotten used to it, Keelin had kept her changing body from Freya until virtually the end of the pregnancy.

Now she was the one watching in awe as her daughter grows up right before her eyes. At least for however long until she adjusted to the world. She knows that the window is a few days but there is no specific number attached to it. Since the baby will already be experiencing abnormal growth there isn’t a need to breastfeed. As if Keelin would even be able to stay awake long enough to partake in the action anyway. So, on the way over Klaus had picked up extra baby formula just in case and they were ready to go.

There are strange things she has experienced in her life but a rare magical baby born of her own blood and spirit is by far the most perplexing thing. She’s starting to wish that Keelin could be alert for it all.

Tilting her head, she realizes that this is the first time she has seen the child’s eyes. They are hazel, the perfect blend of Freya’s own green eyes and Keelin’s brown ones. The wisps of hair on her head are a light brown color. The infant begins to kick her little blanket off prompting Freya to lean over, swaddle her, and lift her up into her arms.

“Hey beautiful,” she softly whispers to the child. “You must be pretty hungry.”

Keelin lightly moans and Freya looks up from the baby over to her. Her hands are tucked underneath her head as she sleeps on her side facing where the baby was just lying. The blonde pushes the bassinet to the side with one hand to bring a kiss down to her girlfriend’s forehead. “Rest assured I’ll take the best care of our baby. Don’t you worry,” she whispers. She brushes some hair away from the woman’s face and leaves the room.

She walks across the loft and settles onto the couch. Klaus is leaning against the window while watching as his older sister feeds the baby a bottle. He barely hides a smile before stepping forward, placing his arms behind his back. He clears his throat dramatically prompting Freya to look over at him in response.

“Yes, Klaus?” 

“Dear sister, I have decided to stay awhile. Just to make sure all is well with your little family of course. I am not quite sure if yesterday’s guests have learned their manners and I wouldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t tend to my fatherly duties.” Freya raises an eyebrow before sitting the bottle down and bringing her daughter up to her shoulder in order to burp her.

“Did you just imply that you’re the father of that entire group of vampires?”

“Ah, well more or less but never mind that. Did you not gather anything else from what I’ve just said?” The older Mikaelson sibling plasters a knowing smirk across her face.

“Oh yeah I gathered that you obviously want to be around my very own pride and joy here.”

“Family comes first Freya. Always and forever.”

“Okay, Klaus. I could use the help.”

There’s a shared smile between them as Freya continues to gently pat the baby’s back.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**DAY TWO.**

The next day Freya is draped over the couch completely wiped out from staying up all night with the baby. It wasn’t because of the baby’s cries or anything but rather the overprotective instincts kicking in. She had just spent the night listening to her child’s soft breathing while trying to occupy the time with menial tasks. The big bad witch title is sure to fall at the feet of one Mikaela Mikaelson.

Currently, Klaus is moving around the loft space while rocking the sleepy infant in his arms. He hums a tune quietly as to not wake up his sister nearby. Just as he whispers sweet nothing’s to the little bundle in his arms he hears Keelin’s voice from the bedroom. He walks across the place to reach the source of the call. Coming up, he lightly knocks on the pane of the threshold waiting for an invitation to enter.

“Freya?”

Klaus peeks his head in to find the exhausted woman sitting up in bed.

“It’s just me I’m afraid. My poor sister is pathetically sprawled out on the couch. She fought valiantly though. How are you feeling?” Keelin smiles tiredly at the hybrid. “Tired obviously. But good to know that she’s bonding with Mikaela.” Klaus nods in agreement as he continues to gently cradle his niece.

“So, how is the new uncle life treating you Mr. Big Bad Mikaelson,” she inquires with a smirk. “Very well I must admit. However, there is an important question that has been weighing on my mind Keelin.” The werewolf raises an eyebrow in amusement. “And what is that?”

Klaus gazes down upon his niece. “Why give a perfect little angel the namesake of the devil? Was this Freya’s idea? Was it due to the fondness she has for him even after death?” Keelin shakes her head as a negative.

“Nope. I actually put her up to it. Well, I asked if she was okay with it. The name came to me in a dream. I think Mikaela was letting me know that she was destined for it,” she responds with a shrug. The hybrid scoffs at her words. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the trickery of a witch. Why on earth would she want to be destined for such a thing?” 

Keelin smiles to herself while allowing her thoughts to explore the future of her bright little girl. “Hmm…you’re just going to have to take this up with your niece someday Klaus. I really can’t tell you why she chose her name.”

“Well talk about mystical parenting,” he snorts.

“It _has_ been very untraditional but hey, you know all about that yourself.”

Klaus grins down at the baby before looking back up to Keelin. There’s an air of hesitation that she can sense around him, only elevated by his slightly awkward stance by the door. The hybrid is definitely not a shy person so the werewolf tilts her head at his mannerisms.

“Was there anything else you wanted to say,” she questions calmly.

“There _is_ something else that I wish to speak to you about Keelin.”

He walks over to sit down on the bed next to the woman before offering up the little bundle. She carefully accepts the baby into her arms and gently rocks her while taking her in. She’s in awe at how fast she’s growing but remains quiet. The baby already looks about one or two months old. Her little eyelids are fluttering closed. Klaus definitely had a magic touch. Keelin finally peers back up to the man gathering his thoughts.

“I recall how kind you were to my daughter during a difficult time for my family. It seemed as if it came so natural to you, and I admit that it was in that moment that I knew I had taken a liking to you. After all, my daughter is pure and sees the good in others. I even approved you for my sister and felt that you were worthy of her affection. Trust does not come easily to me as I’m sure you’ve learned by now. But I’d do anything for my family and well….as the other mother of my brand new niece that extends to you.”

He pauses for a moment as Keelin takes it all in with amazement. Was Klaus Mikaelson actually extending a familial invitation to her? She had never really expected the day to come, it had never even crossed her mind in all honesty. “We have a vow, always and forever. It means that we protect each other no matter what. Well, I’m getting déjà vu. I feel like I’ve done these extensions a thousand times.”

Keelin can’t help but chuckle lightly at his stalling. “Something tells me that you haven’t actually reached a _thousand_ of these but take your time,” she quips. The expression on Klaus’s face becomes serious. 

“Keelin, I vow to help protect your daughter and keep her out of harm’s way so long as I walk this earth. For as long as I live and breathe she will always have my watchful eye. I can only vouch for myself, but I am sure the rest of the family will feel the same once they lay eyes on her and hold her in their arms.”

He gives her a genuine smile, as genuine as Klaus can muster anyway. Something about the hybrid being so warm in that moment felt right, like this was the person that he was always supposed to be. She believed in every word he had sworn to her. And for that she would ease the air around him.

“Aww, don’t tell me you’ve gone soft too now,” she laughs. Klaus rolls his eyes dramatically and gives her a deadpan look. “A Mikaelson is a Mikaelson no matter which way you twist it,” he explains. The werewolf grins at him in amusement causing his mouth to twitch with what to say next.

“And anyway, you must be drained. I’ll see to Freya Jr. until my sister awakes.” Keelin eyes him incredulously. “Freya Jr? That’s what we’re calling her now?”

“Much more suitable than the cruel name she has been given,” he retorts with a shrug.

“Yeah, watch it Mr. Mikaelson before I break your legs.”

She allows Klaus to gently retrieve the infant from her arms and carry her toward the door. He looks back once more to find Keelin sinking down in her spot, already falling into a deep sleep. He smirks before turning to bring his sleeping niece back to the large loft space, carefully placing her in the bassinet next to Freya who’s still fast asleep.

“Always and forever little one. Always and forever.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**DAY THREE.**

Freya is holding the infant in her arms while smiling brightly. “Klaus, the bottle!” She hears rummaging in the kitchen before the younger Mikaelson appears in front of her with the object of desire. “I’m not an errand boy Freya. Maybe try asking for help,” he consults. The blonde grins in amusement.

“I’m enjoying this nanny Klaus alter ego all too much,” she retorts in response. The child was slightly even bigger yet again. If she kept it up at this rate she’d appear to be a few months within the coming days.

“Well, don’t count on a permanent arrangement,” he retorts with a blank expression as he hands the bottle over to his sister. He stands over the pair as he observes the child feeding. “Has little Mikaela paid a visit to Keelin today?” Freya looks up at him with a small smile. 

“Yeah. She’s already regretting the fact that she’s missing her first few days in the world,” the woman supplies.

“I have a feeling that she will have plenty more to see,” the hybrid declares.

Freya observes her brother for a moment and evaluates his warm tone. This was an interesting side of him to see. Of course, she knows that it’s most notably reserved for Hope and the family. But she hasn’t had the time to really consider this possibility now. She hasn’t thought about the willingness of the man to take on being a caretaker for her own daughter, much like she had with his. The roles were certainly reversing. It brings a soft smile to her lips.

“Well, I suppose that you’re right,” she agrees.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**DAY FOUR.**

Mikaela sits back into her carrier as Freya prepares lunch for Keelin. The werewolf had insisted that she was fine but Freya would not hear a word of it. Since the woman had been practically hibernating for the past few days, it had left her little time to enjoy a full meal. Of course, she was supplemented with water and small portions of food like bowls of fruit, but none of it was leaving the witch satisfied. So, she announced that her girlfriend had no other choice but to devour one of her favorite meals, grilled cheese and tomato soup.

Keelin’s mouth watered at the thought of it and she immediately gave in.

Right now, Freya is placing the white bowl of soup onto the tray as Mikaela starts waving her tiny hands in the air. The witch turns around to grab a refrigerated bottle of water for Keelin and turns back around to see the bowl edging forward on the tray. It’s so subtle that if she wasn’t so close, she wouldn’t have even noticed. Instinctively, she looks the few feet away to see her daughter staring right back at her, hands swaying around.

Her look of awe transitions into a huge grin of pride.

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re hungry too,” Freya inquires as if the child can understand. 

The infant continues to pump her little limbs up and down as her mother comes over. She crouches down in front of the car seat and gently rocks it. 

“Okay. I’ll fix you a bottle but just don’t go making a mess before I’m done okay?” With the request, she leans down and presses a loving kiss upon her daughter’s face.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**DAY FIVE.**

Klaus is perched on the floor next to Mikaela as she wriggles around underneath her activity gym. She holds on and pulls herself up to greet the hybrid as he holds her sides. The child is already able to sit up independently and hold her own head. 

Freya is in the kitchen area preparing her baby cereal.

Mikaela grabs her uncle’s cheeks and grins playfully as he makes funny faces at her. The blonde comes up but stops short just to watch the pair in endearment.

“Does uncle Klaus want to do the feeding,” she finally asks. He looks up at her with the baby’s little hand in his mouth and grins. “Well, of course,” he replies enthusiastically. Turning back around, he engages the child playfully. “Little Freya Jr. here is just so famished,” he coos. Freya rolls her eyes at the nickname he has permanently attached to the child after learning of her magic manifesting post birth. 

The witch hands the small bowl over to her brother and leans down to gently kiss her daughter. A hand moves to stroke the baby’s soft brown curls. “She’s fortunate not to be cursed with vampirism, she eats like there’s no tomorrow,” the hybrid states. Freya observes the growing little girl who looks up at her with wide eyes. “It is strange seeing as her body isn’t struggling for nutrients. Maybe she just likes the different tastes and textures. Her senses _are_ incredibly heightened.”

Klaus spoons some strawberry flavored oatmeal into Mikaela’s awaiting mouth. She waves her fist excitedly causing a smile to grace her mother’s face.

“I’m going to go check on Keelin and bring her some tea,” Freya notifies while slightly raising the mug in her hand as proof. Klaus nods and redirects his attention back to the baby as the blonde leaves the loft area. She saunters into the bedroom to find the werewolf sitting up in bed looking at her phone. The simple sight makes her feel warm inside.

“I’ve brought you something nice and hot,” the witch says sweetly. Keelin eyes her in faux uneasiness. “It’s only been a few days and I’m finding that hot things are overrated,” she quips. Freya sits the mug down on the bedside table before leaning down to kiss her girlfriend. When the standing woman pulls back slightly the wolf graces her with her trademark smile. “Well, _almost_ every hot thing,” she slyly remarks. The witch shakes her head.

“You’re unbelievable, Keelin. Not even fully recovered and already trying to get me into bed.”

“Is it working,” the goofy woman inquires with a grin. “Not in the slightest. You still need rest, drink your tea,” the witch scolds. Keelin playfully rolls her eyes. “Always so serious. I bet you’re just winding up with tension. I’m the doctor so I should know,” she counters before grabbing the nearby tea and sipping it.

Freya nods her head over to the phone in Keelin’s lap. “And what were you looking at Dr. Murphy,” she asks curiously. Keelin smiles softly as she prepares her answer. “Oh, I was just looking at pictures of Mikaela since I’m missing all the action. Klaus sends them to me,” she supplies with a shrug. The witch gazes upon the multiple rows of her brother’s selfies with the baby as well as her own solo pictures.

“You asked my brother to take pictures of every waking moment? And…I had no clue that you guys were such friends.”

“Nope, but I’m glad he did,” she responds with a chuckle. “We may have had a little moment and came to a mutual understanding,” she adds vaguely with a grin. The blonde eyes her but suspects she’ll find out what the woman is alluding to soon enough. Keelin suddenly gazes down at the photos. “Freya, she’s getting so big so fast and I’m not there for any of it.” Instantly, the witch sits down beside her and grabs her hands.

“Keelin, you almost died while delivering her. You don’t have to feel bad about a situation you have no control over,” Freya stresses. “Your health and safety is my main priority right now.” The recovering woman looks away but is gently tugged by the chin to look at the woman next to her. “You’re getting better and I don’t want to risk messing up that progress. Pretty soon she’ll be all yours. And when her growth stalls leaving her age to play catch up, you’ll be welcome to change all those dirty diapers,” the woman adds. Keelin rolls her eyes at the attempted joke but shakes her head nonetheless.

“You’re right. I think the residual hormones are making me emotional.”

“You want to bond with our daughter. It’s completely understandable and justified,” the witch assures. 

Keelin leans against her girlfriend with a sigh. “I see that you’ve been bonding with her though. I can’t tell you how happy that makes me, that she has you looking out for her,” she admits softly. A heartfelt smile slips across Freya’s face as she thinks about the last few days she has spent caring for her new daughter. “There’s nothing I’d rather be doing. Nothing in the entire world,” the Mikaelson declares sincerely.

The tired woman suddenly lifts her eyes up to gaze at her girlfriend lovingly. Slowly, she takes the woman’s face into her hands and kisses her like this is their last moment together ever. The blonde moves a hand to gently wrap it around Keelin’s elbow. The kiss is filled with gratitude, amazement, adoration, and most of all love. They pull back and rest their foreheads together. 

“I love you too,” Freya suddenly says breathlessly in response to Keelin’s unspoken admission. She raises her lips to press a soft and prolonged kiss to Keelin’s forehead. “Now drink the rest of your tea.”

By effectively ruining the sweet moment, she gains a scoff and eye roll from the werewolf. 

“Yeah yeah, just remember that you’re Mikaela’s mother not mine,” Keelin quips. 

The blonde stands up and regards the exhausted woman below her. “I’ll be back to check on you later. Hopefully Klaus hasn’t made a mess in my absence.” The wolf beams up at her. “Okay. I shall await your return like a princess in distress,” she jokes. Freya smiles back and exits the bedroom. She’s unprepared to see the situation that has transpired in the loft. There before her she is met with Klaus covered in oatmeal and a multitude of stuffed animals sticking to his body. The witch looks at him in surprise.

“It seems that Freya Jr. enjoys a bit of extreme playtime,” he explains in an unamused tone.

Mikaela bounces on her playmat while doing gestures with her little hands. Another toy floats up and lightly smacks Klaus on the head causing Freya to grin. 

“Perhaps it’s about time to take precautions with her use of magic,” Freya announces.

“That would be wise,” Klaus deadpans.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**DAY SIX.**

After Mikaela nearly set fire to the couch because of her distress the previous day, Freya quickly got to work on a solution for controlling the baby’s magic. Of course, she didn’t want to have to do that, she didn’t want to have to _control_ her. It just rubbed her the wrong way, making her feel like her aunt by some extension. But the simple fact was that the child was far too powerful already and unpredictable to just ignore. Thankfully, she was proving to be a very happy baby which helped but there was no room to not be prepared for any hiccups in the long run. 

As a firstborn witch in Esther’s line she was already set to be born with immense strength and unmatched abilities. But even further as the product of a naturally occurring phenomenon she was literally conceived _and_ born into near omnipotence. The child was literally magical and natural energy itself which made her an ultrasensitive being. That sort of power needed to be tamed or subdued.

Freya is putting the last touches on a teething necklace she has spelled with an alteration made from Esther’s work. It would not completely hide Mikaela’s nature like Esther had meant for Klaus all those years ago, but it would keep her power at bay for the time being.

The bubbly child is in her highchair stuffing her little mouth with an assortment of food that Freya had prepared for her. The infant seemed to really enjoy fruits so the witch had so kindly given her pureed bananas, pears, and applesauce while also providing veggies such as carrots and sweet potatoes. She certainly did have an appetite. It was only further confirmed when she opted not to blow up the food she craved with her magic. That was the way that Freya had learned of what she liked and didn’t like. Bananas? Yum. Peaches? Boom. Avocados? Boom. Sweet potatoes? Yum.

Her eating habits had caused the eldest Mikaelson to ask Keelin questions about it from a doctor’s standpoint. The doctor had said that she wasn’t a pediatrician but she was sorry for causing their daughter to inherit her obvious love for a variety of foods. Luckily, Giselle had checked in and upon being asked questions by Freya, had assured her that it seemed to just be a fact of her heightened human side. The girl just liked to eat.

She liked to feel things on her light brown skin and explore the world with her shiny hazel eyes. She liked to listen intently to many different sounds. It was intriguing for the witch to witness. When the child heard Klaus speak she’d point to their wooden floor. When she heard the chimes clank by the window she’d point to their pot plants. And when she heard the high pitch chirping of birds she’d point to the sky. It took a while to catch on to the infant’s act of “signing” but when the blonde did she realized that the baby was associating certain sounds with color. Klaus=brown; chimes=green; birds=blue. It was an extraordinary discovery and Freya was realizing more and more that her daughter was very cognitively in tune.

Freya kisses the necklace and brings it over to Mikaela as she’s finishing up her food. With ease, she hooks the jewelry around the baby’s neck and quietly observes for a few seconds until she finds the child mimicking her own expression. With a soft smile, she bends down in front of her daughter.

“Do you want to try something for mama,” the blonde asks in encouragement. The infant points a little finger at her and it warms her heart. “Okay. Watch me,” Freya directs. Mikaela watches her intently as she moves her own hands around fluidly. The baby almost looks star-struck. Soon she’s doing her own form of the movement by waving her tiny hands up and down. The act endears the witch to the point of no return but she observes closely as nothing else seems to happen.

At her new achievement, she lifts the baby out of her seat and into the air briefly. Mikaela giggles and she pecks her messy mouth a few times in quick succession. 

“You did it! We did it,” she exclaims happily. The baby places her palms on her mother’s cheeks as she gazes down at her from the height she’s lifted at.

“Why do I feel like I’ve just missed something amazing?” 

Immediately, Freya lowers her daughter and gazes at the source of the voice. Keelin stands at a distance with a wide grin and nearly cries when Mikaela turns to look at her as well. The witch brings the baby to her hip and strides over to the smaller woman, stopping just in front of her.

“I just perfected the necklace to stabilize her magic,” Freya informs before craning to look at the child who’s now reaching down to her other mother’s hand. Keelin looks from Freya to Mikaela and finally gives her the satisfaction of playing with her fingers. “Oh, you did,” the wolf says with a playful gasp as she observes the infant. 

“She’s incredible,” the witch commends. The werewolf nods before taking her daughter into her own arms as they pass her off. “I can’t tell who’s more in love with her, you or me,” the wolf states. She presses affectionate kisses all over the baby’s face as she sucks on her fingers. The two mothers dreamily beam at one another until a voice brings them out of their moment.

“I hope I’m not intruding on a family affair,” Klaus remarks. He maintains his place by the front door as they observe him. 

“I was just telling Keelin that I’ve completed Mikaela’s necklace,” Freya retorts.

“That is great news but a little too late for my new jacket,” he deadpans. “Lighten up, your big sister here just saved the day,” Keelin quips. A second thought comes to her mind. “Anyone else dying for dinner?” Freya smirks at her girlfriend’s antics. “Well, anyone else but Mikaela. Looks like she had more than her fair share of eats,” the werewolf adds cutely. Klaus offers a small smile at the interaction before stepping toward the elder Mikaelson.

“I have some business to attend to. Sorry, I won’t be present for dinner,” he reveals simply. Freya nods in understanding. “Of course. Your help has meant everything to me, Klaus,” she admits. Now it’s his turn to nod as he regards Mikaela in Keelin’s arms. The werewolf is feeling the goodbye in the air. Well, the Mikaelson version of it anyway. “And I shall see you soon,” he directs to the child who smiles at him.

With that, the hybrid leaves from the way he came and Keelin hands off the baby to Freya.

“Keelin, what are you doing,” the witch questions.

“I’ll be right back,” she replies in a hurry as she walks out of the front door.

Once outside, the werewolf scans the area and catches the hybrid on the busy sidewalk. She calls out to him, prompting him to acknowledge her presence with an unreadable expression.

“Why are you in such a hurry?”

“I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.” Keelin narrows her eyes and crosses her arms quietly. “My sister seems to have a visitor arriving soon, one that I can’t be in the same vicinity as if I have to remind you,” he elaborates. “Of course, you eavesdropped,” the werewolf remarks incredulously. Klaus offers a small grin. “Well, Mikaela is going to miss her dearest uncle Klaus.”

“As will I miss little Freya Jr,” he admits. They share a look of understanding before he speaks again. “I’m obliged to gift my presence soon enough. I’m sure that my dear sister will prove to need my expertise,” he states confidently. Keelin smiles. “I’m sure she will.” Klaus slightly widens his eyes in his trademark manner before tentatively stepping to the wolf. “Take care, Keelin. And take care of my sister. I can admit that you’ve given her the best family she has ever known.”

Keelin gives him a short nod as a promise and he mimics the action with an intake of breath. He turns to leave and Keelin watches as he walks into the distance.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**DAY SEVEN.**

Freya pours a cup of water over Mikaela’s slick curls as she plays with the bubbles.

As far as she was concerned, bath time meant more playtime and she did so as her mother saw to it that she was clean. Mikaela had made the most stickiest mess ever leaving her parents with no choice but to bathe her so early in the day. “Alright. Time to get out,” the witch states as she lifts up the soaked baby. The child’s growth had finally seemed to stop which was convenient for the clothing situation.

She giggles and reveals the bottom two incisors that have grown in. Freya carries her to the bedroom and lays her on the bed next to the clothes that Keelin had picked out. They were staying in so she opted for a simple onesie and some socks. The witch rubs baby oil onto her skin before providing her with a fresh diaper and her clothes. Picking her up, she inhales the pure scent of her daughter and grabs her little hand before leaving the room.

Keelin is allowing none other than Rebekah into the home just as Freya is in route with Mikaela. The witch stops in her tracks, wide eyed in surprise at the visitor. She watches intently as her girlfriend and sister exchange words briefly with smiles. The werewolf then turns to notice her standing several feet away. Excusing herself from the youngest Mikaelson, she approaches her girlfriend. 

“You should talk to her. I’ll go fix Mikaela’s lunch.” Keelin moves toward the kitchen prompting Freya to go sit Mikaela on her playmat as Rebekah saunters over. The older sister straightens up and fixes her mouth to speak but supplies no words. Rebekah is mirroring her slight awkwardness, unable to formulate the right sentence. Suddenly they both go to speak at the same time and both end up laughing to themselves with small smiles.

“Rebekah, I’m sorry…” Freya finally speaks up but is cut off by her little sister. 

“No. Freya, _I’m_ sorry. I was behaving like a bloody idiot. It was childish, petty really,” the vampire apologizes. Freya looks at her intently. “I shouldn’t have brushed off the great news you tried to tell me. I know that you were so happy to share it with me and I ruined it by treating you more like a stranger rather than my own blood. It was selfish of me to blame you for my unhappiness, just because you now have something that I want for myself. I let my jealousy get in the way of being a good sister and for that I apologize,” she finishes.

Freya is eased by her words and the sincerity in her eyes. She shakes her head at the woman.

“It doesn’t matter now,” she assures. “What matters now is that you’re here.” Rebekah nods in short. “Thanks to Keelin might I add. She was able to talk some serious sense into me. She’s really good for you, you know.” The older Mikaelson nods with a bright smile. “I haven’t forgotten what you told me, about holding on to love. Thank you.” “Any old wretch could’ve given you that advice but you’re welcome.”

“I’m glad that you’re here,” Freya admits. Rebekah smiles at her.

“You’re the sister I’ve always wanted and I knew that from the moment we met. Of course, I’d be here. Family is forever, always and forever,” she declares.

Mikaela starts to babble in her baby talk, stealing the younger woman’s attention. “And who is this little treasure,” Rebekah coos. She gazes down at the child in awe. Mikaela beams up at her before continuing to play with the teddy bear that Klaus had secretly left as a gift. Both sisters grin widely. “This is my little kangaroo bouncing around. You can hold her if you’d like,” the witch offers. “She loves the attention as you can see.”

 

“All babies love the attention. It’s what they’re here for,” the vampire remarks. She lifts up the baby, sitting her on her hip as she gently rocks her back and forth. “She’s so beautiful, like just the perfect blend of you and Keelin. It’s astonishing,” she says in awe. Freya looks on in contentment as her younger sister playfully pretends to nibble on her daughter’s little hand. Mikaela excitedly giggles and looks at her aunt with starry eyes.

Freya, the once wicked witch is melting at the feet of the best thing that she had ever created. It’s her bundle of light, her daughter. The child is her and Keelin’s happiness personified. She’s the apple of her eye and she’d stop at nothing to make sure that she’s safe. 

A pair of arms wrap around her from behind, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turns her neck slightly to look at the source of her sudden warmth and a small smile plays at her lips. 

“Hey,” she breathes. “Hey. How is she doing,” Keelin inquires with a bright smile. Freya turns back toward Rebekah and Mikaela. “Well, she’s currently claiming another victim of her charms and…probably plotting for world domination as we speak,” the blonde whispers sweetly. Keelin kisses the back of her shoulder.

“What did we get ourselves into huh?” Freya nods toward their child in response.

“But…she is a beautiful thing. I wouldn’t take any of her back.” 

The witch quickly turns in her lover’s arms to face her causing them to settle onto her waist. She cradles Keelin’s face as carefully as she has so many times before, while looking down into warm eyes. Like clockwork, Keelin tilts her head much like a curious puppy and it makes Freya’s heart swell with love.

“You’re a beautiful thing and this family is a beautiful thing. I can’t say that I wouldn’t take anything back because I’ll always regret not being there when I should’ve and causing you pain,” the blonde expresses softly. The werewolf’s eyes peer down towards the floor for a brief moment and Freya slightly lowers her head then to meet her gaze. “But for the first time in what has literally been a lifetime, I’m so happy. And it’s all because of you Keelin,” she admits full of adoration. 

Keelin is shaking the overwhelming thoughts from her mind as tears begin to fall. Freya catches the droplets with her thumbs and softly shakes her head as if to tell her girlfriend not to dwell on her tortured past. It was starting to feel more okay now. It’s amazing how an unexpected life is doing that for her. 

“Because of you I was reminded of what it’s like to have someone who cares for me. Not out of obligation or blood relations or pity. You cared even when it wasn’t in your best interest, when I put you through the wringer for it. You still tried for me.” Keelin pulls the taller woman into her while grasping at her back and burying her face into her shoulder. Freya sighs at the motion but mostly because of all the hushed feelings currently rushing out of her. It feels foreign but she is finally being alleviated of all the things she had let fester for so long. 

Her hand immediately cradles Keelin’s head, allowing loose curls to stream through the spaces in between her fingers. She turns her head so that her lips are resting close to the werewolf’s ear and then settles herself for a moment. 

“You gave me someone else that loves me without bounds, you gave me a true family of my own. I’ll always owe you my life for that. I love you Keelin,” she concludes.

Freya feels the woman steady herself for a few seconds and then she’s brought out of the embrace but still held close against the smaller woman.

“You don’t owe me anything Freya, never. It was my choice to not give up on you and to see you for the real person that you are underneath. But I had no control over falling for you. And I fell _hard_ ,” she emphasizes. “All I did was accept the way that I feel for you. You shouldn’t have to show gratitude for that. That just shows me how long of a way we have to go until you get to a place where you can accept the love that you deserve. I will love you to death if that’s what it takes because Freya, you deserve that.”

“Your history will always be a part of you but you can have more. Look at what we have now.” Freya looks down as she chews on her lip. “Our daughter is a part of you too. All of the little pieces of hope and perseverance. She’s your strength against all odds and all of the good parts that make you, _you_. I wouldn’t want her any other way,” Keelin admits.

At that heartfelt claim, Freya looks back up. Keelin’s eyes are shining with assurance and unfailing adoration reserved only for her. She knows that the woman in front of her means every single word within her heart and she wasn’t going to prove her wrong from this day forward. So, she leans down and kisses her with every ounce of her entire being, her very soul to which Keelin accepts with open arms. They pull away reluctantly.

“So, now with all that being said,” the wolf jokes causing a chuckle to escape from her girlfriend’s lips. “How about you march over there and play with Freya Jr. It looks like she just might shower her aunt with gifts literally.” Freya rolls her eyes at the nickname egged on by none other than Klaus and turns around to see nearly all of Mikaela’s toys floating around Rebekah who gazes at them wearily.

“I’ll be right there,” she calls to the younger Mikaelson. “Lovely,” the woman retorts. The witch turns back to a very humored Keelin before explaining. “Her powers are getting so much stronger now. I didn’t think she’d need to wear her necklace all the time.”

“Well good thing she has an almighty Viking witch mother to teach her all she knows,” the werewolf remarks. The statement alone summons a shy smile from the blonde. “You go. I’ll be there in a second, I just like watching you with her.” She tucks her hands into her pockets just as Freya releases hers. “Okay,” Freya affirms with a dimpled grin. “But don’t be too long. I seriously might need your help,” she begs with a comical face. Keelin nods and Freya turns to walk away.

“And Freya,” the wolf adds. The blonde twirls around promptly. “I love you too.” The upturned lips and defined dimples become infectious to Keelin who breaks out into her own trademark expression of delight.

She watches as the witch approaches their daughter who peers up at her with an adorable but guilty grin. It’s amazing how much she looks like Freya whenever she smiles. Those familiar creases and more subtle dimples are there. The eye crinkles were prominent and the little nose was too. And she’s betting that the child will have share her pearly whites. She’s definitely going to have to watch out for her as she gets older. 

Freya picks Mikaela up from her spot on the playmat and places her on her hip before carefully bringing the toys down from around Rebekah. If Keelin didn’t know any better she’d swear that the baby was watching Freya’s use of magic in awe. Maybe it’s just her who’s in awe at her irreplaceable family.


End file.
